EL DRAGÓN CARMESI
by Lonely warrior of death
Summary: Hyodo Issei perdió a su familia a la edad de 9 años, ahora, 5 años después de aquello se embarca en compañía de una maga a buscar aventuras y enfrentar a enemigos poderosos, esperando el día en que pueda hallar al demonio que le arrebato a su familia Esta historia tendra violencia explicita, posible lemon, no sera pegada al canon, ¿que no hay en este fic? la respuesta es: HAREM
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, ANTES DE COMENZAR, QUERÍA ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS, PRIMERO Y LA MAS IMPORTANTE, NO HABRÁ HAREM EN ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO HABRÁ UNA CHICA QUE SERA LA PAREJA DEL PROTA,

LO SEGUNDO QUE QUERÍA DECIR ES QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA HABRÁ VIOLENCIA EXPLICITA, ALGUNO QUE OTRO LEMON PERO SERA A MUY FUTURO ESO, Y LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC EN CUANTO AL CANON NO ESTARA MUY LIGADA, ES DECIR, LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE LA VAYA HACIENDO MAS ORIGINAL QUE COMO SE MOSTRO EN EL ANIME O NOVELAS

EL DRAGÒN CARMESI

PROLOGO: NACIMIENTO

¿? POV

Era una noche como cualquier otra de julio, viendo la tv desde la mesa en la que cenaba junto a mi familia, hablaba sobre el viaje que harian nuestros vecinos, los Shido, lo cual me entristecia

Pero entonces, sucedio aquello, alguien llamo a nuestra puerta, mi padre fue a ver quien era, yo despreocupadamente termine de comer y ayude a mi madre a llevar las cosas al lavaplatos

Pero el sonido de un fuerte choque nos llamo la atencion, luego de unos segundos vimos a papa ser lanzado contra el sofa que se arrastro un poco debido a la fuerza con que impacto, mama preocupada se acerco, fue entonces que lo vi por primera y unica vez, estaba cubierto por una capa, ni siquiera el rostro pude ver con claridad, pero si recuerdo su sonrisa, esa enfermante sonrisa llena de crueldad

¿asi que ustedes son la familia que adora a los angeles eh? - pregunto sin dejar esa sonrisa

Yo no sabia a que se referia con eso de adorar a los angeles, solo habia oido de ellos en casa de los Shido ya que su religion tiene a esos seres

Mi madre le cuestionaba por que les atacaba pero el de la capa solo se limitaba a reir levemente

Entonces atestigue como de su espalda aparecian alas de murcielago o eso me parecian

Algo en mi interior me decia que huyese, que me alejara de ese sujeto, pero en un estupido acto tome el cuchillo de la mesa y corri directo a el

Ese sujeto con alas de murcielago solo rio divertido, cuando estuve frente a el me dio una patada al rostro con la que me mando directamente contra la mesa destrozandola al impactar

Mi padre herido se levanto furioso y se lanzo, pero para mi horror ese tipo lo atraveso con su mano

Mi madre horrorizada grito llena de tristeza, pero ese tipo se encargo de silenciarla rapidamente con un golpe dirigido al cuello del cual a los segundos despues se formo una linea de la cual salio un gran chorro de sangre

En ese instante el encapuchado me miro y con una sonrisa llena de sadismo me disparo una esfera roja que al impactarme me mando contra la pared violentamente

Podia sentir la sangre... mi sangre recorrer mi rostro

Luego de eso perdi el conocimiento

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero escuche una voz que me desperto

Esa voz me dijo

(Yo puedo ayudarte a vivir mocoso) - su voz no se parecia a la de ningun adulto que haya escuchado - (puedo ayudarte a sobrevivir a tu evidente muerte por desangramiento, pero deberas hacer algo por mi)

¿que... cosa? - pregunte con un extraño sentimiento de cansancio

(a su debido tiempo te lo dire) - respondio para mi disgusto - (por ahora dime tu nombre, el mio es Ddraig) - dijo con lo que creia era orgullo

H-Hyodo Issei - respondi, algo me decia que podia confiar plenamente en ese ser

(Muy bien Hyodo Issei, ahora duerme, me asegurare de que vivas hoy, siento unas presencias que se aproximan) - eso fue lo ultimo que escuche decir por parte de Ddraig

Cuando desperte, encontre el rostro de la señora Shido, la mujer sonrio al verme despertar, luego de unos minutos el señor Shido aparecio por la puerta, ambos me confirmaron lo que yo queria pensar era un sueño

Mis padres...habian muerto

En ese momento yo llore, no como un niño que se le rompe un juguete, no como un niño que hace un berrinche por algo...llore como una persona a quien le arrebataron a las personas mas importantes

Luego de unos dias, con ayuda de la familia Shido les dimos entierro

A los 9 años quede huerfano...cuando vi el descenso de los cofres que contenian los cuerpos de mis padres, senti como en mi interior algo se destruia completamente

Pocos dias despues de eso, los Shido me adoptaron de manera oficial, y con ello, parti hacia inglaterra en su compañia

La hija que ellos tenian quien siempre ha estado conmigo intentaba animarme siempre, pero todo era en vano, en mi mente se reproducia esa horrorizante escena de como mis padres eran asesinados, como aquel maldito homicida sonreia

Una vez llegamos a Inglaterra, intente relajarme, las semanas pasaban y comenzaba a ser de manera parcial el yo de antes, en parte por que se que mis padres no querrian verme triste y en parte por que...habia comenza a entrenar bajo enseñanza de Ddraig

Para convertirme en el nuevo Sekiryuutei

FIN PROLOGO


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: LOS DOS DRAGONES

5 AÑOS DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE LA FAMILIA HYODO

ISSEI POV

Cinco años han transcurrido desde aquel fatidico dia, en estos años no he podido olvidar ese suceso, creo que me seguira por el resto de mi vida, aunque no es algo que se pueda evitar, perder a los seres amados es imposible de olvidar

Desde mi llegada a Inglaterra con los Shido hace cinco años, he seguido mis estudios gracias a ellos, lamentablemente, Irina, quien para mi sorpresa resulto que era una chica, ya que pensaba que era hombre debido a su comportamiento...

Irina se mudo a un instituto dirigido por la iglesia protestante...supuestamente

Gracias a lo que he aprendido con Ddraig, supe que ella en verdad se unio a la iglesia y era entrenada para lo que segun el era purgar a los seres que iban en contra de las enseñanzas del dios biblico

Ddraig...cuando empece a aprender de el a como ser un Sekiryuutei me sorprendi al ver que era un autentico dragòn, aunque claro, el esta encerrado en el boosted gear que se encuentra en mi mano izquierda

Gracias a el he aprendido mucho sobre el mundo, los angeles, demonios y angeles caidos si existen, asi como muchos otros seres mitologicos

A causa de esto, he enfrentado a varios seres sobrenaturales que se veian atraidos por el poder del dragon celestial que yace en mi brazo izquierdo, debido a esta razon, con el permiso de los Shido me he ido a vivir por mi cuenta, dejando atras los estudios, aunque no por ello los he abandonado, si no que solo me dedico a estudiar lo que creo conveniente y lo que me aconseja que estudie Ddraig

Desde mi separacion de los Shido han pasado seis meses, actualmente me encuentro en la ciudad de Durham, un lugar bastante bello debo decir, pero no es por turismo que me encuentro aqui

FIN POV

El castaño caminaba a paso tranquilo, sintiendo la brisa matinal en su rostro

Issei: esta cerca - susurro con una leve sonrisa mientras sentia un pulso en su mano izquierda

Ddraig: asi es, la chiquilla se encuentra cerca, deberias tener cuidado, no querras que se te vuelva a escapar - comento el mitico reptil para molestia del joven

Issei: no tienes que recordarmelo, esta chica con complejo de hermano mayor si que es molesta, no se para que carajo acepte cuidar de ella - menciono con una mueca de molestia

Ddraig: por que te pagarian una buena cantidad de dinero - dijo con tono divertido

Issei: buuffff, sera mejor encontrarla, y esta vez no podra escapar, asi sea tenga que romperle las piernas - dijo con tono serio

El joven siguio su camino a traves de las calles de la ciudad, luego de casi dos horas de busqueda encontro a quien buscaba, una joven que descansaba placidamente en un pequeño bosque cercano al reconocido castillo de Durham

Issei se acerco a la joven, observandola detenidamente, aquella joven tenia el cabello rubio, casi dorado, sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que era incapaz de verlos, la vestimenta de la joven se componia en una camisa a cuadros entre blanco y negro, una falda de cuadros y unos zapatos azules, al lado de ella habia una capa y un sombrero de bruja, el cuerpo de la joven demostraba que estaba aun en la adolecencia

El joven suspiro, era una gran molestia tener que cuidar de ella

Issei: despierta, Le fay - dijo arrodillandose al lado de la joven - venga despierta de una vez - insistio tocando el hombro de la joven

La chica reacciono al tacto, lentamente abrio sus ojos, permitiendo ver el azul de ellos a traves de los ojos cafe del chico

Le fay se sonrojo al notar la cercania del chico

Rapidamente se alejo de el, levantandose pocos segundos despues

Le fay: tonto, ¿por que estabas tan cerca? - cuestiono sonrojada - otra vez intentaras llevarme con mis padres ¿no? - dijo rapidamente para evitar que el joven respondiera la pregunta anterior

Issei: si es posible si, no me agrada hacer de niñero - comento mirando a la joven de manera desinteresada

Le fay: no es necesario, yo encontrare a mi hermano por lo que no hay necesidad de volver a la casa Pendragon - dijo con un tono de conviccion

Issei: pareces tener confianza en ello, ¿por que? - pregunto levemente interesado al notar los ojos brillosos de la joven

Le fay: se que hay una excalibur aqui, mi hermano busca todos los fragmentos para volver a formar la legendaria espada - dijo con una sonrisa

Issei: ohh, ya veo, entonces, ¿donde esta? - pregunto mirando a la joven con algo de interes

Le fay: pues...no se - respondio mientras sacaba la lengua

El rostro del castaño se oscurecio rapidamente

Issei: ¿COMO CARAJO ES QUE NO SABES? - grito cuestionando lo dicho por la joven que se asusto debido a la reaccion del joven

Le fay: ¡lo siento Issei-sama! - exclamo la joven haciendo una reverencia

El castaño rapidamente se acerco a la joven y comenzo a frotar sus nudillos en la cabeza de ella

Issei: te he dicho que no me llames asi - susurro con un rostro lleno de molestia mientras la joven se disculpaba

Luego de unos minutos donde el joven Hyodo se calmo, la chica rubia se acerco a el nuevamente

Le fay: ayudame a encontrar la excalibur - dijo mirando a los ojos del joven

Issei: no - dijo mirando los azules orbes de la joven

Le fay: ehhhhh ¿por que? - pregunto sorprendida

Issei: por que no hay nada que valga la pena en ello - respondio en tono desinteresado

Viendo que el joven no tenia intencion de acompañarla, la joven Pendragon suspiro, sabiendo que solo una cosa lo haria cambiar de opinion

Le fay: si me acompaña...sin importar el resultado no me volvere a escapar - dijo firme

El castaño la miro con interes, esas palabras significaban que no tendria que volver a perseguirla entre las ciudades y cruzar medio pais para encontrarla

Issei: acepto - dijo sonriendo - pero recuerda, sin importar el resultado, eso quiere decir que si no encuentras la excalibur se acabo, ¿entendido? - pregunto sonriendo

La joven con algo de duda acepto, sabiendo que con ella no tenia a cualquier joven

Issei: bien, con eso resuelto, tu lideras el camino - dijo mirando a la joven

Le fay asintio y comenzo a caminar seguida del castaño que la miraba con una leve sonrisa

Issei (pensamientos): Ddraig, ¿sientes alguna energia sacra? - pregunto el joven

Ddraig: no, solo siento lo emanado por la iglesia que hay en esta ciudad, nada mas - contesto el dragòn

El castaño se quedo en silencio, contemplando como la joven llena de ansias esperaba encontrar el fragmento de la arma legendaria

El primer lugar al que fueron fue logicamente la iglesia, donde luego de cerca de una hora, la joven Pendragon no encontro nada

Le fay: pense que estaria aqui, entonces debere verificar los otros lugares - murmuro con algo de preocupacion

Mientras seguian al siguiente lugar, el castaño miraba como la gente alrededor miraba a la rubia que tenia puesta el sombrero y la capa, el castaño se molesto al escuchar como bromeaban a costa de ella por sus vestimentas

Issei: idiotas - susurro ignorando a las personas y centrandose en la joven - (se nota bastante preocupada, creo que ha vuelto a guiarse por rumores) - penso el joven mirando a la Pendragon

Ddraig: eso parece ser, ella esta muy preocupada por su hermano, es comprensible en cierta forma - comento el dragòn

Issei asintio, a pesar que la joven tenia a su familia, ella se preocupaba unicamente por su hermano, Arthur Pendragon, el joven conocia la aversion que la chica frente a el tiene a su familia, mientras que el mayor fue desterrado de la familia por partir en busca de los fragmentos de la espada sagrada asi como tomar la legendaria espada en la roca

Mientras mas avanzaba el tiempo, la joven fue en compañia del castaño a todos los lugares donde creia podria estar la excalibur, lastimosamente, solo lograba decepcionarse mas y mas

Para cuando la noche cubrio el cielo permitiendo a las estrellas y la luna dominar el cielo, ambos jovenes estaban en el mismo bosque donde se habian encontrado

Issei miraba a la joven de cabello dorado lamentarse por no haber hallado nada

Issei: supongo que en verdad fueron rumores los que te atrajeron hasta aqui - comento para luego suspirar - deberias cerciorarte completamente para la proxima vez - comento acercandose a la joven

Le fay: ¡callate! - grito frustrada - no te metas en mis asuntos, tu solo estas aqui por que mi familia te contrato para eso - dijo enojada

El castaño no podia negarlo, debido a que en el ultimo tiempo se habia forjado un nombre en el mundo sobrenatural, la familia Pendragon le habia pedido a cambio de un pago por adelantado que buscase a su unica hija

Issei: tienes razon, solo estoy por que me contrataron, ahora ya vamos - dijo serio mirando a la joven que se levanto y de entre su capa saco una varita

Issei: ohh, ¿quieres tratar de enfrentarme? - pregunto con una sonrisa

Le fay: aunque tu seas el Sekiryuutei, te enfrentare, luego de vencerte seguire buscando a mi hermano - dijo seria mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban

Issei: bien, ya que tanto lo deseas, atacame con todo lo que tengas, matame si puedes - dijo con una sonrisa amplia mientras en su brazo aparecia el guantelete del boosted gear

Le fay rapidamente comenzo a conjurar hechizos contra Hyodo, esferas de fuego, rayos, ataques de viento y otras cosas, la rubia no escatimo en lanzar cada ataque que conocia

Luego de unos minutos luego de detenerse y mirar la columna de humo y fuego que cubria el lugar destruido en aquel sector del bosque, sonrio, triunfante

Pero su sonrisa se desvanecio rapidamente al ver como un brillo verdoso aparecia de entre el humo, lentamente y con paso calmado surgio el castaño, alrededor de el una burbuja color jade se disolvia

Le fay: imposible, un campo de proteccion - murmuro sorprendida

Issei: se que eres mas fuerte que eso, Le fay Pendragon, la mejor maga de Golden Dawn, lastimosamente para ti y por fortuna para mi, la furia que sientes no te permite atacar como debes, por lo que tus hechizos no son tan poderosos - comento serio - ahora es mi turno - dijo mientras la joya en su guantelete se iluminaba para despues en la palma formar una esfera - dragon shot - dijo disparando el ataque a los pies de la joven que salio volando chocando contra un arbol

El castaño se acerco con calma hasta ella, viendo a la joven inconciente la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo lejos de donde estaban, suponiendo que pronto vendria alguien debido al incendio que se esparcia

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

LA joven Pendragon despertaba de manera lenta, mirando frente a ella al castaño que estaba apoyado contra un arbol sentado, aun dormido

La joven de orbes azules sonrio al ver tan relajado al joven, sin aquella expresion entre seria y desinteresada, con lentitud se acerco a el, pero este se desperto antes de que ella pudiese acercarse demasiado

Le fay: siento haberle despertado, Issei-sama - dijo la joven

Issei: rayos, ya me he cansado de decirte que no me llames asi - comento mirando a la rubia - entonces...¿que haras? - pregunto mirando a la joven

Le fay: como prometi dejaria de escapar de usted, aunque eso signifique abandonar la busqueda de mi hermano - dijo desviando levemente la mirada

El castaño asintio ante ello, sabiendo que eso le costaba a la rubia

Issei: por ahora creo que es mejor que vivas tu vida como desees, la vida que tu hermano escogio es una muy dura, desconosco que le tenga preparado el destino, pero el es fuerte, si no fuese asi no seria el portador de aquella espada sagrada - comento el castaño

La rubia sonrio, recomponiendose de su estado

Le fay: tiene razon - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - digame Issei-sama, ¿que hara ahora? - pregunto mirando al joven

Issei: ummmm...realmente no se - respondio descolocando a la joven que se sorprendio - supongo que viajare un tiempo, quiero conocer el mundo y luego creo que regresare a mi pais natal por algun tiempo - comento pensativo

Le fay: ¿su pais natal? - pregunto extrañada

Issei: si, soy originario de Japon - respondio sonriendo levemente

Le fay: ya veo, alli se encuentra su familia ¿no? - dijo sonriendo, pero al ver la expresion del castaño desvio la mirada - lo siento, no quise tocar un tema...tan sensible - dijo apenada

Issei: no te preocupes, es imposible que lo supieses - comento - ya han pasado cinco años desde que eso sucedio - comento con una sonrisa melancolica

Le fay: ¿por que sucedio? - pregunto - si es que no le incomoda hablar de ello claro - agrego rapidamente

Issei: realmente no se, solo se que fue un demonio, tal vez el buscaba a otras personas y se equivoco al llegar a nuestro hogar - comento triste

Le fay: un demonio, eso quiere decir, el infierno estara implicado - dijo la muchacha mirando al castaño

Issei: asi es, he estado entrenando arduamente para el dia en que me encuentre con el, de esa manera podre vengar la muerte de mis padres - dijo con seriedad

Le fay sabia que habia mas que solo palabras alli, sintio por un momento el gigantesco deseo de sangre que emanaba del interior del joven

Luego de unos minutos en los que se calmo, Isse miro a la Pendragon

Issei: dime, ¿quieres venir conmigo? - pregunto sorprendiendo a la joven

Le fay: ir con usted...¿por el mundo? - pregunto sorprendida a lo que el Hyodo asintio - si, acepto seguirle Issei-sama - dijo sonriendo

Issei: jeje, me alegra oir eso, viajar en compañia es mas divertido que hacerlo en solitario - comento con una gran sonrisa

De esa manera, ambos jovenes comenzaron a viajar, dirigiendose hasta Londres, la capital de Inglaterra

Ambos jovenes caminaban con tranquilidad por las calles londineses, aunque la rubia se sorprendia por la facilidad con la que el castaño se movia por la ciudad

Le fay: etto, ¿Issei-sama? - dijo la joven llamando la atencion del chico - ¿usted vivio aqui? - pregunto mirando al castaño

Issei: si, durante unos meses vivi aqui, pero ha pasado mucho desde que estuve aqui - respondio sonriendo

Le fay: entiendo...lo olvidaba - murmuro - ¿como viajaremos? - pregunto al no saber como el joven planeaba moverse fuera del pais

Issei: tengo un buen amigo que puede llevarnos, no te preocupes - contesto sonriendo

Le fay: ¿un amigo? - cuestiono no muy convencida

Issei: asi es, le contacte hace unos dias, deberia estar esperando cerca del Big Ben - comento mirando la gigantesca estructura lejana

La joven Pendragon no estaba muy segura de lo dicho por el castaño, pero se resigno

Luego de una hora, llegaron hasta la famosa estructura, esperaron alli por unos minutos

A ellos se les acerco un joven con el cabello plateado, vestido con una camisa oscura, unos pantalones ajustados grises y zapatos negros

Issei: alli estas - comento sonriendo mientras se tocaba el brazo izquierdo

Le fay: ¿el es la persona de la que hablo? - pregunto mirando al castaño que asintio

Issei: el es Vali, lo conoci hace un año mientras te perseguia por primera vez - comento sonriendo

Vali: tambien soy conocido como el Hakuryuoku - comento permitiendo ver por unos leves segundos un guantelete blanco sorprendiendo a la joven Pendragon - puedo notar que eres una Pendragon, ¿me equivoco? - cuestiono mirando a la joven de ojos azules

Le fay: para nada Vali-sama, pero, ¿como lo sabe? - pregunto sorprendida

Vali: conosco a tu hermano, quiero que se una a mi grupo en cuanto le encuentre - comento sonriendo

Le fay: ¿su grupo? - pregunto extrañada

Issei: Vali esta reuniendo un grupo para afiliarse a la Brigrada del kaos, supongo que has escuchado de ese grupo Le fay - respondio el dueño del boosted gear

Vali: asi es, tengo bastante interes ya que hay sujetos fuertes a los que podria enfrentarme - dijo sonriendo mirando directamente al Hyodo que sonrio

Le fay: entiendo - murmuro para luego abrir los ojos como platos - esperen un minuto, se supone que los portadores de las Longinus Boosted Gear y Divine Dividing se han enfrentado por siglos, matandose mutuamente en muchos casos, ¿por que ustedes...?

Ambos portadores rieron levemente

Issei: veras, eso tiene una facil explicacion, si bien la primera vez que nos vimos nos enfrentamos hasta quedar muy heridos, decidimos que aun eramos jovenes y evidentemente no estabamos en nuestro mejor estado, si bien Vali tiene mejor control de su Sacred gear mi poder es superior levemente al de el, por lo que ambos decidimos en un acuerdo si quieres decirlo de alguna forma, que no nos enfrentariamos de manera definitiva hasta haber llegado al maximo de nuestro poder - respondio el castaño

Le fay: ya veo, aunque me parece extraño aun asi - dijo mirando a ambos

El peliplateado saco de un bolsillo unos papeles con unos circulos de magia en ellos

Vali: como me pediste, aqui estan los hechizos de transporte, podras llega a cualquier parte del mundo con ellos - dijo entregandole los papeles

Issei: sabia que fue buena idea pedirte que hicieras estas cosas - comento con una sonrisa

Vali: yo ya he cumplido aqui, ahora regresare a rusia - dijo serio

Issei: ¿que estas haciendo alli? - pregunto extrañado

Vali: buscando una gata - respondio antes de desaparecer en un destello

Issei: ese idiota sabe que no debe usar magia en publico - murmuro molesto - en fin, ¿a donde te gustaria viajar Le fay? - pregunto sonriendo

Le fay: etto...que tal si visitamos Italia - dijo mirando al castaño que asintio

Issei: bien, entonces ven - dijo caminando hasta un callejon - ahora comienza de verdad nuestro viaje, ¿lista Le fay? - pregunto sonriendo

La joven Pendragon asintio con una sonrisa, el castaño la tomo del hombro mientras aplicaba energia al papel

El sello en el se expandio hasta cubrirlos a ambos para luego desaparecer en un destello rojo

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. CAPITULO 2

HOLA, GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO APOYANDO ESTA HISTORIA, AQUELLOS QUE NO ESTÁN DEL TODO CONFORMES CON LA NEGACIÓN AL HAREM, NO LOS CULPO, PERO TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE EL HAREM EN ESTA HISTORIA ÚNICAMENTE ES POSIBLE DEBIDO A QUE VA CON LA COMEDIA, Y YO NO SOY UN ESCRITOR CON ESA MADERA...APARTE YA ESTA SOBRE EXPLOTADO EL HAREM EN ESTA SECCIÓN DE LA PAGINA, LAS MISMAS CHICAS SIEMPRE TERMINA DE ABURRIR, BUENO, ASÍ LO VEO YO

CAPITULO 2: EL VIOLENTO CANAL DE VENECIA

Han pasado dos dias desde que ambos jovenes llegaron a Italia, donde guiado por Le fay, Issei recibio una guia turistica completa

Issei: en verdad que te gusta aprender de todo, eres toda una enciclopedia - comento con un tono burlon

La joven de cabello rubio miro con algo de molestia al portador del boosted gear

Le fay: Issei-sama, por favor abtengase de hacer tales comentarios - dijo la joven para mirar el monumento frente a ambos

El glorioso coliseo romano, lugar donde en la antiguedad se celebraban multiples actos, como las legendarias batallas entre gladiadores

Le fay: este es uno de las edificaciones mas importantes de la historia - comento con una sonrisa al estar frente a tan importante lugar

El castaño por su parte no le veia lo grandioso a un edificio semi destruido, claro, reconocia su magnificiencia pero que le podia importar, ahora era solo era una reliquia de una epoca antigua

El joven preferia quedarse en sus pensamientos, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que la enciclopedia andante frente a el no dejaba de contarle sobre cada aspecto del recinto

Mientras ambos jovenes disfrutaban de las maravillas que ofrecia la capital Italiana, se aproximaban hacia ellos un grupo vestidos de capas que les cubrian el rostro

El joven Hyodo una vez que termino de escuchar a su acompañante la arrastro hasta un cafe para descansar, gracias a un hechizo de la joven Pendragon no tuvieron problemas con el idioma

Le fay disfrutaba de un trozo de pastel de crema mientras el joven Sekiryuutei tomaba una taza de cafe con calma

Le fay: Isse-sama, ¿hacia donde nos dirigiremos ahora? - pregunto la joven mirando al chico que bebia con calma

Issei: a Venecia, quiero conocer los famosos canales que tienen - respondio mirando a la chica que sonrio - una vez alli pasearemos en barco, ¿te parece? - la maga asintio sonriendo con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas

Luego de que ambos terminasen, comenzaron a caminar por las calles con calma

Le fay: Issei-sama, ¿partiremos de inmediato? - pregunto la joven mirando al castaño

Issei: si, mira, alli hay un callejon - comento mirando a su izquierda

Ambos jovenes se metieron al callejon con rapidez, Issei saco un papel y en cosa de segundos desaparecieron

A unos metros del lugar, un encapuchado se acerco al callejon

¿?: se a donde se diriguen - dijo con tono frio

VENECIA

Ambos jovenes llegaron a la famosa ciudad, caminando con tranquilidad se movilizaron por las calles, disfrutando del paisaje y de las otras maravillas que ofrecia la ciudad

El castaño se sentia a gusto, el lugar era relativamente tranquilo, buen clima, ahora averiguaria que tan divertido era un paseo por los canales de Venecia

Pero primero permitiria que la joven a su lado se divierta visitando cada lugar que se le ocurra

Issei: me pregunto como podria matar el tiempo mientras viajamos - murmuro pensativo

Ddraig: podrias hacer algunos favores a las facciones - dijo el dragon

Issei: podria, pero seria muy molesto, ademas nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quien es el actual Sekiryuutei, preferiria que se mantuviese asi de momento - dijo el castaño cruzandose de brazos

Ddraig: en eso tienes razon, las tres facciones siempre han querido que alguno de los dragones se posicione a su favor - comento desde su prision

Issei: ¿nunca se han unido? - pregunto interesado

Ddraig: nunca, siempre han habido alguno que otro motivo que no les permitia siquiera conocer a las facciones - respondio pensativo

Issei: ya veo - murmuro mientras posaba sus ojos en la joven Pendragon que miraba desde un puente el famoso rio que circula por la ciudad

Le fay: Issei-sama, mire - dijo mientras con su delgada mano apuntaba hacia un barco donde un hombre tocaba un instrumento para una pareja

El castaño sonrio al ver la expresion de la joven

Issei: venga, para el atardecer vendremos a dar un paseo, todavia nos quedan algunas horas - comento mientras la joven asentia con una sonrisa

EL duo paseaba por la ciudad, disfrutando de su pasividad, la joven maga arrastraba al castaño al ver un museo o lugar de importancia por muy minima que fuese

El castaño no podia evitar aburrirse, no era que no le interesase, pero simplemente era informacion que no le servia

Issei (pensamientos): me pregunto a donde deberiamos ir luego, si nos quedamos demasiado la santa sede nos descubrira - penso con algo de desinteres por el mismo hecho

Ddraig: deberias preocuparte un poco mas por ello, si la iglesia sabe que estas aqui lo hara tambien la faccion del cielo, y eso produciria que ellos tratasen de reclutarte o eliminarte dependiendo de las cirscunstancias - comento el dragon rojo

Issei: ( lo se, pero aun asi no puedo evitar pensar que eso podria ser algo divertido - comento mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña

Ddraig: te he enseñado bien, incluso ya te comportas como un dragon - dijo con satisfaccion en su tono

El castaño emitio una risa momentanea al escuchar lo dicho por su mentor

Lejos de alli, en el techo de un edificio un grupo de encapuchados veia a la pareja

¿?: al anochecer atacaremos a la maga, si el otro se interponen acabenlo tambien - dijo de manera ruda uno de los encapuchados

El grupo desaparecio en destellos de luces luego de eso

El castaño sonrio mientras miraba a la joven de ojos azules que disfrutaba de la arquitectura del lugar

Issei: ¿lo notaste? - pregunto en un susurro

Ddraig: si, al parecer si habra algo divertido que hacer - comento divertido

Con el pasar del dia, Le fay arrastro al joven por todos lados que se le ocurrieron

Cuando el sol comenzaba a dejarse caer por el horizonte, ambos fueron hacia el lugar mas cercano donde atracaban los botes

Alli el castaño pago por un viaje para dos, con calma y disfrutando del viento que con el paso de los minutos se enfriaba, a la vez que el cielo lentamente se oscurecia

La joven maga que estaba sentada frente al castaño disfrutaba maravillada del paseo por los canales de venecia, aunque ella al contrario de su acompañante sabia que esa era una actividad que generalmente las parejas de enamorados realizaban, por lo que se preguntaba si el joven Sekiryuutei tenia alguna idea parecida en mente

Issei pensaba sobre aquellas presencias que le han seguido desde su llegada a los terrenos italianenses, preguntandose si actuarian por fin o tendria que dar vueltas por alguna otra ciudad para que lo hiciesen

Cuando el cielo se oscurecio por completo, el carquero cayo inconciente frente a los jovenes, la maga se alarmo mientras el castaño sonrio divertido

Issei: parece que al fin se moveran - comento expectante

Le fay: se moveran, ¿a quienes se refiere Issei-sama? - pregunto entre sorprendida y temerosa

Issei: supongo que no te has dado cuenta por estar metida hablando sobre cada lugar que veias y me arrastrabas - comento sonriendo - nos han estado siguiendo desde que llegamos a Roma Le fay, ahora por fin se presentaran y sabremos el por que - dijo esperando la aparicion de sus perseguidores

La joven maga se sentia abochornada, habian sido seguidos y ella no lo noto debido a estar mas pendiente de los lugares y dejarse llevar por ello, agradecia a que Hyodo estaba con ella, si no quien sabe que hubiese pasado

En los edificios aparecieron al menos veinte sujetos cubiertos por capuchas

Issei: asi que ustedes son los que nos siguieron, ¿quienes son y por que lo hicieron? - pregunto mientras se preparaba en caso de que un combate se produjera

¿?: somos magos de la faccion Nilrem de la brigada del kaos, entreganos a la maga y no te pasara nada - dijo con autoridad uno de ellos

Issei: paso, ella se queda conmigo - dijo desinteresado - ¿para que la quieren? - pregunto en un leve tono de seriedad

¿?: ella posee un alto nivel magico, sera reclutada ya sea por la paz o la fuerza a nuestras filas - dijo otro de los encapuchados que parecia tener una voz mas suave que la del anterior

Issei: entiendo - murmuro - les hare esta oferta, si se largan en menos de diez segundos, no sufriran daño alguno - dijo sonriendo

Los encapuchados se rieron levemente, burlandose del castaño que solo suspiro

¿?: matenlo traigan a la chica, ¡ya! - ordeno mientras frente a los encapuchados aparecian distintos tipos de simbolos de los que lanzaban magia

Le fay rapidamente convoco un escudo a su alrededor, protegiendo el barco y sus tripulantes

Issei: cuida del barco y su capitan, me encargare de esos tipos - dijo mientras en su mano aparecia el boosted gear

La joven de cabello rubio asintio, una vez que el castaño dio un salto convoco una burbuja para protegerse

Los magos lanzaron sus hechizos contra el castaño que evadia de manera eficaz sus ataques

Issei: tiempo de comenzar el show - murmuro con una sonrisa

A una sorprendente velocidad se posiciono detras de uno de los encapuchados al que uso como escudo para evitar los ataques de los demas

Del humo que se producia aparecio con una esfera verde que disparo contra dos de los magos que salieron volando hasta caer al rio

Con rapidez se acerco a otro que golpeo con el codo dejandole inconciente, para luego evadir multiples hechizos de los magos restantes

Issei: usan hechizos de distintas magias, apenas puedo reconocer magia demoniaca, magia negra y un par mas - comento riendo

Ddraig: ahora que estas con aquella maga podrias aprender mas sobre eso - aconsejo el dragon

Issei: tienes razon, creo que de esa forma podre aprender a diferenciar bien estos hechizos - comento evadiendo una esfera negra

El castaño seguia evadiendo los ataques, mientras que en el bote la joven Le fay miraba con preocupacion al Sekiryuutei, temerosa de que le pudiese pasar algo si recibia alguno de los hechizos

Issei seguia evadiendo los ataques, pero fue atraido al ver como cinco de los magos conjuraban una gran esfera que lanzaron en contra del castaño

Issei: Ddraig, te lo encargo - dijo sonriendo mientras la joya en el guantelete se iluminaba

Ddraig: boost...boost...boost...boost...boost

El castaño fue rodeado por una aura verdosa que rapidamente concentro en su mano izquierda

Cuando la esfera estuvo apunto de llegar a el, fue atravesada por una onda de energia color verde que impacto directamente en el lugar donde se encontraban los magos

Mientras se distraian por ese contraataque, el dueño del boosted gear aprovecho para acercarse a los once restantes

Con un rapido rodillazo al estomago noqueo al primero, rapidamente se acerco a otro al que golpeo con el reverso del guantelete, al tercero rapidamente le dio una patada al estomago aprovechando su cercania con el anterior

Los otros magos rapidamente reanudaron su ataque, pero el castaño los evadio hasta acercarse al mas lejano de los que quedaban

Issei al llegar frente a el sonrio, disparando una esfera de energia que arrastro al mago hasta perderse en las calles de la ciudad

Ddraig: cuidado - advirtio

El castaño se giro para cubrirse de multiples esferas de fuego que estallaron al entrar en contacto con el, de entre el humo aparecio sin rasguño alguno, sorprendiendo a los presentes

Con rapidez se acerco a dos de los magos a los que golpeo con una patada doble luego de un salto para dirigirse rapidamente al siguiente que elimino al dispararle una onda de poder al cuerpo que cayo al rio

Los cuatro restantes usaron convocaron un dragon de agua producido por el rio que se abalanzo contra el castaño

Le fay se espanto al ver como el castaño desaparecia junto al edificio por el ataque del dragon de agua, pero se vio atraida a mirar por encima de ella al escuchar unos aplausos

Alli estaba el castaño que sonreia mientras en su espalda dos propulsores le mantenian a flote

Issei: eso estuvo cerca, pero tendran qu intentar algo mejor - comento sonriendo engreidamente - pero no sera hoy - dijo mientras a gran velocidad se dirigia con los ultimos magos

Los cuatro ultimos que quedaban lanzaron multiples hechizos, pero el actual Sekiryuutei los evadia con facilidad moviendose a gran velocidad

Mientras evadia, lentamente se acercaba a ellos, por lo que en un determinado momento desaparecio de la vista de todos para reaparecer detras de uno a quien usando su fuerza fisica ahorco hasta dejarlo inconciente

Al escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo, los restantes magos se dieron vuelta, pero dos recibieron ondas de energia de parte de Issei que sonreia tranquilo

Issei: solo quedas tu, sera mejor que te rindieses - comento mirando al ultimo encapuchado

¿?: maldito - dijo lanzando hechizos que eran desviado por el guantelete de Issei

Issei: rindete - dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a el sosteniendolo del cuello - me responderas un par de cosas ahora, la primera, ¿solo ustedes estaban aqui por ella? - pregunto serio

¿?: asi es, solo nosotros estabamos en este pais por ella - respondio temerosa

Issei: ¿donde estan tus demas compañeros? - pregunto rapidamente

¿?: no lo se, nunca he visto donde nuestra faccion se reune, solo se de algunos lugares que se reunen algunos miembros - dijo mirando al castaño que presiono levemente mas fuerte su cuello - ¡lo juro!

Issei: ¿donde estan esos lugares? - pregunto mirando al encapuchado

¿?: t-toma, aqui estan todas las direcciones - respondio entregandole una libreta

Issei: bien - dijo soltandole el cuello - desaparece - murmuro disparando una onda de poder que envio al encapuchado hasta el otro edificio frente a el

El castaño registro rapidamente la libreta para luego guardarla en un bolsillo, con calma descendio hasta el bote donde Le fay le miraba

Le fay: en verdad es muy fuerte Issei-sama - dijo sorprendida - pero, no...mato a ninguno, ¿cierto? - pregunto mirando los cuerpos de los magos

Issei: no - respondio para luego ver flotar un cuerpo de los magos a su lado - al menos eso creo - agrego con una leve sonrisa nerviosa

Le fay: ¿ahora a donde iremos? - pregunto mientras el castaño miraba la libreta

Issei: se feliz enciclopedia parlante - dijo mientras la rubia inflaba sus mejillas - iremos a Grecia, concretamente a la ciudad de Atenas - dijo sonriendo

Le fay: planea ir a buscarlos ¿cierto? - cuestiono mirando con sus ojos azules al castaño que se puso algo nervioso por la mirada de la joven

Issei: jeje, si, siento tener que arrastrarte a esto Le fay - comento con una sonrisa

Le fay: no se preocupe Issei-sama, es lo menos que podia esperar del dragon de la justicia - comento con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

Issei: ¿dragon de la justicia?..¡Ah!, ya recuerdo, es asi como me llamaron en aquel poblado luego de acabar con esos demonios en aquel pueblo al este de Inglaterra - dijo recordando

Le fay: asi es, fue gracias a sus valerosas hazañas que mi familia le contrato para cuidar de mi - dijo sonriendo - por cierto, ¿le dijo a mis padres que usted y yo nos iriamos cierto? - pregunto pero su expresion se ensombrecio al ver como el joven desviaba la mirada con una leve risa - ¡no les dijo absolutamente nada! - grito mientras Issei se tapaba los oidos

Issei: tranquila, una vez hallamos llegado a Grecia les enviare un mensaje - dijo tratando de calmar a la joven que parecia preparar su varita

Le fay: mas le vale Issei-sama, si bien tengo problemas con ellos no quisiera causarles mas problemas - comento seria

Issei: como diga Le fay-sama - dijo con falso tono de respeto y una reverencia

La chica de cabello rubio le dio un golpe en la cabeza por ese comportamiento, causando que el chico se sobase la cabeza por el dolor

Le fay: apresuremonos entonces, una vez lleguemos alla descansaremos y a primera hora le enviara un mensaje a mis padres - dijo mirando al castaño que solo se limito a sonreir

Issei (pensamiento): creo que si la hago enfadar mas podria irme fatal - penso nervioso

Ddraig: que interesante jovencita, no crei que encontraras esposa tan rapido - comento en tono burlon

Issei: no jodas - dijo en voz alta

Para su mala suerte, Le fay mal interpreto esas palabras

Le fay: I-sse-i-sa-ma - dijo lentamente mirando al castaño que sintio temor por su integridad fisica y masculina

Minutos mas tarde, el barco llego a un pequeño muelle donde dejaron al barquero dormir, ambos jovenes se alejaron caminando con calma

Issei: me pegaste demasiado fuerte - comento sintiendo un intenso dolor en la cabeza

Le fay: eso fue para que no diga esas palabras tan horribles - comento con calma

Issei: pero si hablaba con Ddraig, ya te lo dije despues del quinto golpe - murmuro con un aura de depresion

Le fay: ¿dijo algo? - pregunto sonriendo a lo que el castaño nego

Luego de unos minutos, ambos llegaron a un callejon donde el castaño saco un papel

Issei: este es el unico que tengo de Grecia, por suerte es hacia Atenas, pero no podremos ir a otra ciudad sin usar medios normales - comento serio

Le fay: Issei-sama, he estado pensando esto, pero, ¿usted no conoce magia de teletransportacion? - pregunto la joven de orbes azules

Issei: si la conosco, pero nunca habia salido de Inglaterra, por lo que es inutil de momento, ademas necesito conocer los lugares a los que quiero ir para realizarla, por lo que por ese motivo le pedi a Vali estos papeles, para llegar rapidamente a distintos lugares y para tener un conocimiento demografico del lugar - respondio sonriendo

Le fay: comprendo - murmuro mirando el papel

Issei: ¿lista? - la rubia maga inglesa asintio - ¡entonces vamos alla! - exclamo sonriendo mientras un destello rojo los cubria para luego desaparecer

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. El tesoro del dragon

CAPITULO 3: EL TESORO DE UN DRAGON

Habian pasado un par de dias desde lo acontecido en Venecia, el joven dragon y la maga habian llegado a Grecia con rapidez, sin gastar tiempo en buscar a aquellos pertenecientes a la Khaos Brigade

No tardaron mas que unos dias, en medio de un ritual cerca de la Acropolis...

Lastimosamente el combate se traslado hacia varios lugares importantes

A causa de ello, el castaño habia tenido que evadir a los dioses del Monte Olimpo, ya que durante los combates, destruyo la Athenea Parthenos, la estatua de Zeus entre otros dioses, causando problemas

Le fay estaba impresionada con la rapidez con la que habian empezado a buscar a Issei, los dioses si que se molestan con facilidad penso luego de un tercer ataque por parte de la diosa de la luna

Issei por su parte no estaba del todo feliz, no podia dormir al aire libre por temor a que la diosa Artemis tratara de usarlo de tiro al blanco, no podia volar a causa de que el rey dios del Olimpo comenzaria a lanzarle rayos, viaje marino era imposible debido a Poseidon

Issei: es un asco - susurro mirando por la ventana

A causa de toda la conmocion logro ocultar su presencia junto a Le fay, llegando a una posada a un dia de la famosa ciudad de Esparta

Le fay: Ise-sama, no deberia molestarse demasiado, no es completamente nuestra culpa lo sucedido - comento la joven maga mientras leia un libro

Issei: lo se, pero aun asi me molesta tener que ocultarme - dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos

Le fay: puede ser molesto, pero esto le servira para saber que no siempre puede ir y destruir todo a su paso solo por que el enemigo esta alli - dijo la joven de cabello dorado

Issei: lo unico bueno fue que obtuvimos una pista de sus planes, puede que ahora encontremos algun lugar especifico como una base o algo - dijo un poco mas tranquilo

Le fay: espero no se vaya a lo tonto de nuevo si consigue esa informacion - comento pasando la pagina

Issei: no soy tan idiota Fay-tan - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro evadiendo un libro

Poco despues ambos decidieron descansar, el dia siguiente seria algo movido...lo seria mas si alguien en el cielo nota sus presencias

Al dia siguiente

Le molestaba lo puntual que Le fay era para despertarse, el queria dormir un poco mas, no es como si los magos fuesen a hacer algo a plena luz del dia, mas cuando el lugar era uno notorio

Issei: maldiciono tengo sueño - bostezo perezosamente

Le fay: usted tiene el sueño pesado Ise-sama - comento bebiendo una taza de cafe

El rubio se limito a tomar la otra taza y beber, pasaron los minutos y por fin se habia despejado

Issei: sera mejor ponernos en marcha, quiero explorar un poco la ciudad antes del gran evento - comento dirigiendose al baño

Le fay sonrio levemente, a pesar de todo el joven de cabello castaño cumplia con lo que deseaba

Luego de algunos minutos el joven aparecio vestido con unos zapatos deportivos negro con rojo, pantalones vaquero gris y una playera blanca

Le fay por su parte aprovecho para vestirse con su vestimenta usual de maga

Issei tomo unos lentes de sol seguido de una pequeña mochila que habia conseguido hace unos dias

Mientras que Le fay simplemente volvio a su libro mientras seguia al dragon

Luego de algunas horas habian llegado al lugar indicado, la famosa ciudad de Esparta, uno de los lugares mas representativos de la edad Clasica

El duo habia comenzado a recorrer la ciudad, visitando algunos lugares especiales por insistencia de Le fay claro

El castaño sabia que le podrian estar buscando, Artemis no era por nada la diosa de la caza, seguramente ella sabia que ellos se dirigian hacia alli, por lo que deberian actuar e irse rapidamente

Issei: me pregunto donde haran el ritual - comento - ¿alguna idea? - pregunto mirando a la maga

Le fay: supongo que si van tras un arma como dijeron los que estaban en Atenas, el templo de la diosa Artemis seria un buen lugar - comento

Issei: por que ese lugar - murmuro con tristeza

Le fay: su relacion con la diosa es completamente su culpa, usted se ha burlado de ella en cada encuentro - comento ignorando la "tristeza" de su acompañante

Issei: malvada - murmuro mirando a la maga - como sea, sera mejor que actuemos rapidamente - dijo tratando de olvidar de quien era el templo

Desde un edificio, una hermosa joven de 15 años observaba al Sekiryuutei con una mirada molesta, detras de ella cinco mujeres de aspecto joven veian a su diosa

De vuelta con el duo de jovenes, ambos disfrutaban de un helado de crema con chocolate

Issei: sera mejor adelantarnos al lugar, nos vienen pisando los talones - comento con seriedad

Le fay: eso si que fue rapido - comento la joven

Luego de disfrutar del helado, ambos se dirigieron al templo de la diosa de la caza

Esperaron hasta el anochecer cerca, para cuando la medianoche llego ambos se dirigieron al lugar

Le fay: parece que estan comenzando el ritual - dijo seria

Issei: entonces sera mejor ir de inmediato - comento con una sonrisa comenzando a correr

Le fay: buu, siempre es lo mismo - dijo en tono de queja

El joven poseedor de Ddraig entro en pocos minutos al templo seguido de su maga personal, corriendo a traves del edificio llego hasta donde percibia la magia

Alli vio a unos diez magos, la cantidad de magia parecia bastante, al parecer serian mas fuertes

El joven castaño hizo aparecer su guantelete, con una sonrisa comenzo a cargar una pequeña cantidad de energia de dragon y disparo directamente hacia el mago mas cercano, pero antes de que llegara una barrera aparecio

Issei: astutos - susurro ampliando su sonrisa

¿?: ciertamente - comento una voz

El castaño miro de donde provenia aquella voz, encontrando a un hombre con el cabello purpura y ambos ojos de color naranja como las flamas de una fogata, vestia una chaqueta de cuero abierta dejando ver su torso trabajado junto a unos pantalones militares y botas de combate

Issei: ¿quien eres y por que proteges a la brigada del caos? - pregunto con seriedad

¿?: yo soy Fobos, humano idiota - dijo presentandose con una sonrisa

Issei (pensamientos): otro dios, ¿que hara uno de los hijos del dios de la guerra aca? - se pregunto pensativo

El dios frente a el hizo aparecer una espada clasica del tipo Xifos

Sin perder tiempo se lanzo hacia el castaño que evadio rapidamente el ataque alejandose

Issei: ¿por que esta aqui uno de los dioses del Olimpo? - pregunto mirando al divino ser frente a el

Fobos: eso no es necesario para alguien que caera ante el terror de la muerte - respondio mientras de un salto trataba de alcanzar al castaño

El joven dragon evadio el ataque y disparo una bola de energia que impacto en la espalda del dios

Mientras tanto, Le fay, quien se habia quedado atras del rubio apenas llegaba, se sorprendio al ver al castaño enfrentando ya a un adversario, pero no tardo en darse cuenta que aquel enemigo era muy fuerte

Issei: ¡Le fay, acaba rapido con la barrera que protege a los magos! - exclamo mirando a la joven mientras evadia nuevamente por poco a la espada del dios

La rubia maga comenzo a concentrar un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir la barrera, suponiendo que era una lo bastante fuerte para que el rubio se lo pidiese a ella, comenzo a recitar el cantico

El joven dragon tenia bastantes problemas con el dios menor, Ddraig le advirtio de esa espada encantada con el poder divino de Fobos, el problema tambien radicaba en que su poder no era lo suficiente para causarle un daño considerable para obligarle a retroceder

Fobos: ¿que sucede?, habian dicho que podias destruir lo que sea sin temer - comento en tono burlon

Issei: ya veras al final - dijo agachandose

El dios al ver que estaba desprotegido dio un salto hacia atras, pero el castaño habia estado reuniendo suficiente energia

Issei: DRAGON SHOT - grito disparando el poderoso ataque impactando en el dios que impacto contra una de las paderes del templo

El castaño sabia que eso no seria suficiente para vencer a un dios, para el eso aun estaba MUY lejos, tenia confianza para enfrentarle ya que al parecer el no era muy habil en cuanto a combate cercano, pero si decidia usar todo su poder divino otra seria la historia

Cuando el peli-purpura volvio, Issei observo como parte de la chaqueta estaba dañada y un leve rastro de sangre bajando por sus labios

Issei: para ser un dios no eres materia de combate - comento burlon

Pero para su sorpresa el dios del miedo desaparecio rapidamente

Fobos: soy hijo del dios de la guerra...no me subestimes intento de dragon - susurro desde detras del castaño que se sorprendio completamente, bajando la guardia en el proceso

Fobos le hizo un gran corte desde el hombro hasta la cintura, seguido de una fuerte patada que envio al joven dragon contra la pared causando un agujero

Fobos: como Artemis se entere que participe en esto querra darme una paliza de antologia - murmuro recordando lo facil que era molestar a su tia

Issei salio con la mirada seria, esa velocidad no fue como la anterior

Issei: bastardo...estuvo jugando - murmuro molesto

Con gran velocidad salio contra Fobos que empezo a evadir los golpes del joven, a la vez que daba pequeños cortes al cuerpo del joven

Le fay trataba de no mirar, pero estaba preocupada por el joven, enfrentar a un dios, aun siendo un dragon que podria asesinar dioses...pero era muy pronto para ello

Issei trataba de golpear al dios frente a el pero este le estaba dejando en ridiculo, ni siquiera estaba esforzandose, era como si el fuese solo un cachorro recien nacido enfrentando a un depredador

Fobos: ¿has dejado de jugar? - cuestiono atrapando el puñetazo con el guantelete - al parecer ya es tiempo de acabar con esto - comento serio

Con rapidez se giro a ver a Le fay, preocupado por ella, para su horror detras de ella aparecio una figura que reconocia bien

Fobos: te has demorado, Deimos - comento serio

Deimos: lo siento, ya sabes como es nuestro padre - dijo con una sonrisa desagradable

La joven maga al escuchar aquella voz detras suyo, sintio miedo

Lentamente se giro a ver al ser, encontrandose a un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros con una sonrisa que parecia demostrar tristeza, pero lo que le aterraba eran los ojos negros que pronosticaban dolor

Issei: LE FAY! - grito para luego ser atravesado por la espada de Fobos

Fobos: eres muy ruidoso - comento molesto dejando caer al cachorro

Deimos: asi que ese es el mocoso que se ha estado interponiendo - dijo mientras se acercaba cargando a una inconciente Le fay

Cerca de ellos, los magos cesaban su ritual, frente a ellos un arco plateado aparecio

Fobos: el arco personal de la tia Artemis, casi nunca lo usa, me pregunto para que lo querra nuestro padre - comento mirando aquella divina arma

Fobos: nuestros tios siempre han sido conflictivos, y se acercan epocas muy "divertidas" segun nuestro padre - dijo serio - ya que nos hemos deshecho del estorbo y tenemos el arco, sera mejor irnos antes de que nuestra "querida" tia llegue - dijo acercandose al arco para luego desaparecer

Deimos miro a los hechiceros con una sonrisa y les lanzo una onda de energia

Issei miro apenas conciente lo sucedido, pero sin poder soportar mas perdio la conciencia

Cuando abrio los ojos, vio que aun estaba en aquel templo, pero ya no sentia el dolor de aquella herida

Lentamente se levanto, dando una vuelta observo los cuerpos sin vida de los magos, pero lo que mas le importaba era que Le fay no estaba

Issei: esos bastardos se la llevaron - susurro con furia

¿?: asi es, se la llevaron - dijo una voz

El de ojos castaños observo como del pasillo llegaba una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado con ojos del mismo tono, su piel palida era cubierta por una manta blanca que solo permitia ver sus hombros

Issei: Artemis - dijo el joven con seriedad - si has venido a tratar de cazarme como a un conejo te advierto que no estoy de humor - amenazo mirando a la diosa que parecia no importarle

Artemis: un mocoso que tiene la osadia de enfrentar a un dios menor y fallar pateticamente no me preocupa - respondio indiferente

Issei ignoro lo dicho y se dirigio hacia la salida del lugar

Artemis: ¿vas a buscar a esa chica?, pierdes tu tiempo, pronto estara muerta, la usaran como sacrificio para aumentar el poder del arco que estaba aqui - comento mirando al joven

Issei: asi que estabas aqui...¡y no hiciste nada! - grito furioso mirando los plateados ojos de la diosa

Artemis: ¿por que he de ayudar a alguien que ha ofendido a los dioses? - cuestiono indiferente

Issei: no me vengas con esa mierda...siempre se excusan con alguna estupidez, se creen tan poderosos pero son incapaces de solucionar sus propios problemas, siempre recurren a otras razas, preferentemente humanos - dijo mirando a la diosa - es por eso que para los dragones, ustedes los dioses son mocosos caprichosos - agrego dandole la espalda a la molesta diosa

Artemis se habia molestado, aquel humano osaba insultarla a ella y sus compañeros Olimpicos

Pero debia mantener la calma, todos los hombres eran asi de impetuosos, por eso ella los detestaba, pero este en especial se estaba ganando un puesto en su mural de presas

Artemis: ¿que planeas hacer?, es imposible que enfrentes a Deimos y Fobos, mas aun a su padre, mi hermanastro Ares - dijo mirando al castaño que se giro a verla

Issei: ¿que sabes? - pregunto con severidad

Artemis: Ares ha estado conspirando con la brigada del caos, seguramente intente destronar a nuestro padre - comento mirando al joven dragon

Issei: si sabias eso, ¿por que no interferiste? - cuestiono molesto

Artemis: ¿todo esto es por esa chica?...que impetu el tuyo, proclamandola como si fuese tu propiedad, clasico en los hombres - dijo con asco

El castaño se acerco con rapidez encarando a la diosa lunar, con un rapido movimiento la atrapo del cuello llevandola contra la pared

La diosa se sintio intimidada por los ojos del joven, habian pasado de ser castaños a un dorado con el iris rasgados, como los de...un dragon

Issei: escucha bien estupida diosa y escucha bien - susurro a unos centimetros de ella - ella es mi tesoro, Le fay es mi tesoro, nadie...NADIE, tiene derecho a tocarla, el que se meta con el tesoro de un dragon, deseara no haber nacido jamas...grabate eso - dijo soltandola mientras se alejaba

El castaño salio del templo, se preguntaba donde podrian haber ido, se culpaba por no usar el balance breaker, sabiendo que de esa manera hubiese podido poner en jaque a Fobos

AHHHH

Con un grito de rabia golpeo un arbol que se pulverizo en un instante

Issei: atrapare a esos desgraciados y los destruire completamente - dijo con furia

Detras de el, una luz ilumino el lugar, al tiempo que Artemis se acercaba al lugar al sentir la presencia

Artemis: ¿¡Athena!?...¿que haces aqui? - cuestiono sorprendida

El Sekiryuutei contemplo a la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño amarrado, ojos cafe y su piel ligeramente bronceada, vestida con una armadura clasica

Athena: Hyodo Issei, he venido para proponerte algo que seguro nos beneficiara a ambos - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

El castaño miro sospechando de alguna trampa, pero era dificil de saber como pensaba la diosa de la guerra tactica

Issei: te escucho, diosa de la sabiduria - comento mirando a la castaña

Artemis: Athena, no me has respondido - dijo colocandose al lado de la diosa de la guerra

Athena: ha sido decision de nuestro padre Artemis - contesto - Issei, nuestro rey ha decretado que si nos ayudas en esta precaria situacion, tus ofensas en contra a nuestro panteon seran olvidadas - dijo mirando al castaño

Issei: el perdon a cambio de librarlos de Ares y sus esbirros, ¿eso es todo? - pregunto mirando a la astuta mujer que asintio - ¿como me pueden ayudar? - cuestiono

Athena: Ares siempre se confia de mas, es bastante obvio donde se encuentra - comento recordando a su hermano - ademas yo personalmente te ayudare a atacar el templo donde se encuentran, junto a mis fieles soldados - dijo mirando al joven dragon

Issei: acepto - dijo mirando a la diosa - pero si hay alguna clase de trampa, usare hasta el ultimo gramo de poder que pueda usar para borrar tu existencia - amenazo a la diosa

Athenas: no te preocupes, nosotros los dioses Olimpicos sabemos cumplir - aseguro sonriendo

Issei: solo para que no haya dudas, yo ire a por Le fay y patear el trasero de Fobos, mas alla no hare, no tengo problemas ni con Ares ni con algun otro dios de tu panteon - aclaro serio

Athena: no espero mas que eso, solo te pido concentres tu ira contra los hijos de mi hermano, nada mas - comento la diosa de la sabiduria

Issei: esta bien Athena - dijo mirando a la diosa

Athena: Ares planea traer de vuelta las almas de los soldados que perecieron en Platea durante las guerra segunda guerra medica - dijo mientras al rubio le sorprendia levemente - por lo que nos encontraremos en seis dias en las cercanias de aquel lugar, hasta entonces, Issei Hyodo - dijo desapareciendo en un torrente de luz junto a su hermana

Issei se quedo solo en aquel lugar, pero sonrio, pronto podria salvar a Le fay y enfrentar de nuevo a Fobos y en ese momento usaria todo su poder para demostrar que si alguien se atreve a meterse con el "tesoro" de un dragon...sufriria la furia de este

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	5. La batalla de Platea

CAPITULO 4: LA BATALLA DE PLATEA

El castaño observaba desde la lejanía aquel lugar que en tiempos antiguos fue parte de una de las batallas más importantes para el mundo, el mismo lugar donde en otros tiempos los griegos batallaron a los persas, ahora sería testigo de la batalla entre dioses y un dragón

Detrás del joven sekiryuutei, una gran luz apareció, revelando poco después a un ejército dirigido por la famosa diosa de la sabiduría, Athena

Issei: veo que has llegado – comento mirando con seriedad

Athena: como te había dicho – se limito a decir

Issei: Ares y sus esbirros aun no se presentan, se supone que hoy seria su momento – dijo mirando el campo de batalla

Athena: aun eres muy joven y tus cualidades con respecto a las artes mágicas es pobre – comento en tono de broma molestando al joven dragon – ellos han estado desde el principio aquí, solo que Ares ha estado usando ayuda para mantenerse oculto junto a su ejercito – comento

Issei se sorprendió y molesto, debería de aumentar en el futuro sus habilidades para detectar magia, sabia que corrió con suerte de que ellos no quisieran atacarle sin que el se diese cuenta

Athena: puedo notar que tu poder ha aumentado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, dime, ¿crees poder derrotar a los gemelos? – pregunto mirando al joven que sonrio

Issei: no te preocupes, hoy probare por que el Welsh Dragon es tan temido – contesto con una sonrisa pequeña

El joven castaño llevo su mano derecha hasta la izquierda en la que el guantelete estaba a plena vista, este gesto no paso desapercibido por la diosa

Athena: confiare en tu palabra entonces – se limito a pronunciar – de momento esperaremos, puedo notar que aun no esta tu amiga presente – comento

Issei: ¿no se supone que la usarían como sacrificio para sus planes? – pregunto extrañado

Athena: asi es, pero primero necesitan que sea la hora correcta, aun faltan un par de horas, cuando el sol se oculte será la hora propicia para que ellos puedan hacer su ritual, es ahí cuando interferiremos – dijo con una sonrisa

Issei: ¿tienes algún plan? – pregunto mirando a la divina mujer que se limito a sonreir como colegiala

Athena: digamos que Ares se sentirá muy frustrado al caer en una táctica tan básica – comento con sus ojos mirando el antiguo campo de batalla

Hyodo se limito a asentir, la diosa de la guerra táctica podría a veces comportarse de manera infantil cuando se trataba de ofuscar a su hermano

El actual Sekiryuutei se limito a caminar mientras esperaba, alejándose un poco de la ubicación de donde se hallaba la diosa, sentándose bajo un árbol se acomodo para descansar

El joven en sus sueños se encontró frente a un dragon rojo, era Ddraig

Issei: se que preguntaras, pero estoy bien, es un pequeño precio el que vuelvo a pagar – dijo mirando a la mitológica bestia

Ddraig: tus ojos me los diste hace menos de 5 años, ahora vuelves a darme algo a cambio de mas poder, por tu bien…espero sea la ultima vez, por que a este paso te auto destruirás antes de siquiera conocer la identidad de quien asesino a tu familia – dijo el dragon emperador

Issei: eso no pasara, yo sobreviviré hasta que consiga destruir a ese demonio – aseguro con una sonrisa

Ddraig: ya veremos…

Luego de ello todo fue oscuridad, misma oscuridad en la que todos se funden cuando no hay un sueño

El joven fue despertado por un hombre de aparentes treinta años con armadura griegas

Issei: ¿ya es el momento? – pregunto, a lo que el hombre frente a el asintió

Levantandose, el joven comenzó a caminar siguiendo al soldado de Athena

Cuando llego a donde estaba la diosa, esta vestía una armadura completa junto a un escudo y una lanza

Athena: me alegra verte descansado, pues ya es hora de combatir – dijo con seriedad la diosa

Issei miro su guantelete, para luego mirar el lugar donde Athena lanzo una esfera brillante que destruyo una especie de cristal que caía en pedazos

Cuando se derrumbo el muro de cristal mágico, multiples magos de la brigada del caos se podían ver junto a soldados con armaduras parecidas a las de Athena, solo que en lugar de ser doradas eran de metal oscuro

Athena: seguramente consiguieron ayuda de Circe o Hecate para lograr tener un muro de cristal mágico que les permitiese mantenerse ocultos mientras los magos de la brigada alimentaban su poder para mantenerla fuerte – comento sonriendo

Issei: ¿puedes sentír a los gemelos? – pregunto serio

Athena: asi es, ellos están en el centro, donde estan esas antorchas de fuego verde – dijo señalando con su lanza

Issei: entonces… ¿Qué esperamos? – cuestiono sonriendo

Athena: a nada en particular – comento sonriendo – HOMBRES, EN MARCHA – exclamo seguido de un coro de gritos de los soldados

Issei comenzó a avanzar entre los soldados, su objetivo era claro, acabar con los dioses del temor y dolor en la batalla, en especial al dios del temor, con quien tenia cuentas que arreglar de manera personal

No paso ni treinta minutos cuando los soldados chocaron con las fuerzas de la brigada del caos y de Ares, quien al parecer miraba todo en compañía de sus hijos

El choque del acero y hechizos se escuchaba desde todas partes, Issei no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr rápidamente dirigiéndose al centro

Issei (pensamiento): será mejor dar un rodeo, Athena seguramente atacara desde el frente por lo que será mejor acercarme rápidamente a los magos y acabarlos con rapidez – pensó con seriedad

El joven Sekiryuutei atacaba con su guantelete a los soldados cercanos, puro combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no quería llamar la atención usando energía de dragon de momento

El castaño avanzaba con rapidez, peleando tan poco como le permitía, la batalla avanzaba, el eco de la muerte resonaba en distintos lugares

En poco tiempo alcanzo a los hechiceros, al menos al mayor grupo ya que había varios repartidos por todo el lugar

Con rapidos golpes y usando su energía para aumentar su velocidad ataco dejando fuera de combate a la mayoría, a algunos pocos muertos, pero en un combate como este no era de extrañar que hubiesen "bajas"

Poco tiempo paso para que acabase con los magos que al ver que lograr tomar distancia para realizar sus hechizos atacaron sin importarles que dañarían a sus compañeros, el castaño se protegió usando un escudo de energía draconica, por lo que el daño que recibió de todos los hechizos fue el minimo

¿?: parece que te diviertes acabando con tipos indefensos – dijo una voz conocida

Issei: era natural que el dios del miedo se percatara de todo este alboroto – comento el castaño - ¿Dónde esta Le fay? – pregunto mirando al dios

Fobos: En un lugar donde no la veras, sabíamos que nuestra querida tia Athena atacaría, pero parece que sus ideas han llegado a su ocaso al ver que solo ataca de frente, por lo que luego de acabarlos a todos ustedes iremos al verdadero lugar de la ceremonia – dijo con una sonrisa

Issei: me diras exactamente todo o te hare cantar como una magdalena – amenazo con voz calmada pero que denotaba una gran rabia

Fobos: esta vez te asesinare patético humano, no te preocupes, pronto veras a tu amiguita – comento en tono burlon

Issei: BASTARDO – grito lanzándose al ataque

El dios hizo aparecer su espada, la misma con la que enfrento al castaño escasos días atrás, Issei golpeo con el guantelete, pero el dios griego se protegió con su arma, pero este no conto con que el castaño dejara el forcejeo logrando pasar la defensa para disparar un "dragon shot" a quemarropa al pecho enviando varios metros de distancia al dios

El divino ser se levanto con una mirada molesta, en su pecho una marca de quemada se denotaba

Fobos: parece ser que tenias un par de trucos escondidos, pero eso no bastara para vencer – aseguro con soberbia voz

Issei: hablas mucho, es por eso que caeras – dijo mirando seriamente al reverenciado dios del miedo

Molesto por tal insulto lanzo una onda de energía que fue evadirá rápidamente, con fuerte contraataque Issei se lanzo logrando impactar un poderoso puño izquierdo en el estomago del hijo del dios de la guerra que quedo sin aire

Issei: te lo había dicho ¿no?, eres pésimo peleando – dijo mientras con el guantelete le tomaba la cabeza para estrellarlo con rapidez contra el suelo para luego repetir el ataque seguido después de violentos puñetazos que lograron romper la nariz del griego

Guiado por la furia segadora, logro detener el ataque del Sekiryuutei, que no pudo evadir un rodillazo a las costillas que le propino para sacárselo de encima

Ahora libre, Fobos ataco con su espada logrando realizar un corte en el hombro derecho del castaño que retrocedió mientras la sangre escurría en su brazo

Fobos: jejejeje, ahora que fuiste herido por mi espada, sentirás un miedo sin precedentes – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Pero se sorprendio al ver como el joven corrió hacia el dando un salto al ultimo segundo conectándole un puñetazo al estilo Superman con el guantelete con tal fuerza que lo envio de inmediato al suelo aturdido

Issei: como puedo atreverme a sentir miedo si Le fay esta sufriendo probablemente – declaro mirando al dios del miedo – de pie Fobos, aun no termino contigo, esto recién comienza

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, una onda de energía oscura impacto en su pecho alejándolo del Fobos

Issei: mierda, no pensé que intervendrías tan rápido…Deimos – dijo mirando al dios del dolor

Deimos: no podía dejar a mi hermano a manos de un colérico dragon – comento con una sonrisa tranquila – de todas formas, padre ha pedido que nos encarguemos de ti, por lo que no veo nada de malo el que ambos te acabemos – comento sonriendo

Issei: por mi bien, de todas formas iba a aniquilarte también – comento mientras era rodeado por una energía rojiza

Deimos: ahora se pondrá interesante, veamos si la leyenda del poder del legendario dragon puede contra un dios autentico – murmuro con una sonrisa extraña

Issei: es tiempo de cobrar el pago por mi brazo Ddraig…BALANCE BREAKER – grito mientras la energía se intensificaba cubriéndole hasta que solo se viese una sombra oscura dentro de la energía rojiza

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	6. Athena siempre tiene un plan

Hola, espero hayan disfrutado de la historia, solo pasaba a agradecer, ahora por favor disfruten del nuevo cap

CAPITULO 5: ATHENA SIEMPRE TIENE UN PLAN

Los dioses vástagos del dios de la guerra miraban con poca expectación al castaño que ahora estaba cubierto por una armadura de color rojo

Deimos: asi que ese es el tan famoso balance breaker, debo decir que no es tan impresionante como decían – comento con tono casual

Fobos: si pensabas que con eso nos podrías superar debes estar loco pequeño enclenque – hablo en tono despectivo

Issei: cuando los tenga a ambos derrotados se arrepentirán de haberme subestimado – aseguro el humano

Fobos se lanzo al ataque con rapidez pero antes de que pudiese conectar su ataque, Issei desaparecio al ultimo segundo reapareciendo por detrás

Deimos: ¡ten cuidado Fobos! – exclamo

El dios del pánico se sorprendió por la rapidez adquirida por el castaño, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo envio metros rodando por el suelo

Fobos se levanto de inmediato, escupiendo un poco de sangre, con los ojos mostrando furia por la osadía del Sekiryuutei

Fobos: desgraciado humano, tu insolencia no será perdonada – dijo con rencor

Issei: es curioso, tu rey dijo lo contrario si los apaleaba – comento burlon

Fobos: ¡muere! – grito lanzando una onda de poder con su arma

El castaño esquivo el ataque con un salto, pero detrás suyo apareció Deimos con una lanza en mano preparado para atravesar al joven humano

Pero este contaba con un posible ataque por parte del dios del dolor

Issei: caíste – dijo sorprendiendo al divino ser – ¡Dragon shot! – exclamo disparando la esfera de energía que impacto enviando lejos al dios – por un rato solo seremos tu y yo Fobos – dijo mirando al dios del pánico que simplemente se puso en guardia

Una vez toco el suelo, con rapidez salio al ataque, impactando su puño contra la espada del hijo de Ares, quien usando su fuerza trataba de hacer retroceder, pero el portador del boosted gear no parecía querer retroceder ni un paso

Luego de varios segundos forcejeando ambos saltaron separándose, lanzando mutuamente una onda de poder que impacto causando una fuerte explosión que sacudía el lugar entero

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del campo de batalla, Athena miraba con una sonrisa que demostraba calma a un furioso pelirrojo que la miraba con deseos de aplastar su cabeza

Athena: siempre con una mirada de molestia, querido hermano Ares – comento con calma

Ares: siempre metiendo tu nariz de rata de biblioteca, Athena – dijo mordaz

Athena: oh vamos, no he hecho nada malo jamas – dijo con falso tono de dolor

Ares: siempre actuando como la niña consentida de nuestro padre, sin duda eres muy molestia – dijo mientras en su mano aparecia una espada de gran tamaño – pero hoy me asegurare de decorar mi cuarto con tu cabeza – agrego con una sonrisa

Athena: por mi parte me asegurare de ver y grabar tu rostro humillado una vez mas querido hermano – dijo mientras se posicionaba para combatir

Ambos chocaron sus divinas armas causando un gran estruendo alrededor de todo el lugar

De vuelta con Issei, este se levantaba algo aturdido debido a una fuerte patada al estomago seguida de un golpe con la empuñadura por parte del dios Fobos

Fobos: ¿eso es todo? – cuestiono con una sonrisa arrogante

Issei: besame el culo – respondio dándole una patada a la rodilla obligándole a inclinarse para darle un fuerte puñetazo al rostro

Hyodo se sento encima del dios comenzando a golpearlo brutalmente de derecha a izquierda, pero antes de que pudiese dar mas de cinco golpes fue pateado en la cabeza por un Deimos muy cabreado

Deimos: no te saldrá barata esta asqueroso humano – dijo lleno de ira

Issei: y yo pensando que tu eras el tranquilo – susurro levantándose

Ambos dioses se posicionaron para atacar al joven dragon, Deimos salio primero con Fobos detrás

Deimos dio un salto por encima del castaño que rápidamente tuvo que evadir estocadas de la lanza del dios del dolor para luego evadir los cortes de la espada del dios del pánico

Issei (pensamiento): maldición me están acorralando, a este paso uno de los dos lograra herirme severamente, Ddraig, ¿no tienes alguna idea? – pregunto al ser contenido en el sacred gear

Ddraig: que tal si usas el explosión para lograr alejarlos y recuperar algo de ventaja – sugirió

Issei (pensamiento): tienes razón, con eso los alejare y podre contraatacar – pensó sonriendo – ya se, luego de alejarlos comienza a reunir energía para causar un fuerte impacto en alguno de ellos, usaremos uno de mis nuevos ataques – comunico al mitico dragon rojo

Ddraig: entiendo, deberas esperar al menos hasta el quinto boost para que sea bastante dañino en ese caso – dijo seriamente

Issei asintió y continuo evadiendo los ataques de ambos hermanos divinos, pero de un momento a otro Hyodo se vio rodeado de energía verdosa

Issei: ¡explosion! – exclamo logrando alejar a los vastagos del dios Ares

Boost – se escucho desde el guantelete de la mano izquierda

Issei, sabiendo que debería aprovechar el breve instante que ambos contrincantes estaban con la guardia baja, por lo que se lanzo contra Fobos dándole un poderoso rodillazo a la mandibula seguido de un fuerte puñetazo, para finalizar con un doble golpe al estomago haciéndolo retroceder mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Issei miro a Deimos que parecía ya estar recuperado, por lo que con gran velocidad se lanzo, pero el dios rápidamente dio una estocada dirigida al corazón del castaño

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como este evadia el ataque para darle un golpe inverso con el dorso de su brazo derecho sacando de equilibrio al dios

Boost – se escucho por segunda vez

Issei tomo la lanza de Deimos y comenzó a girar sobre su eje mientras el dios no soltaba la lanza para luego ser arrojado contra Fobos que recién se levantaba

El castaño observaba atento, expectante de que podrían intentar ambos dioses

Boost – se escucho por tercera vez

Ambos dioses se lanzaron con rapidez, pero esta vez el castaño los sorprendio con una patada doble dirigida a la pierna de ambos haciéndolos caer contra el suelo, para tomar a ambos por las piernas y con un gran salto estamparlos en el suelo

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, Deimos logro herirle la pierna derecha con su lanza, haciendo que el joven caiga arrodillado

Fobos: te tengo – dijo mientras disparaba una onda de energía que envio a volar al castaño

Boost – se escucho por cuarta vez

Deimos: algo debe estar planeando – dijo el dios del dolor mientras se limpiaba una delgada línea de sangre que caia por su cabeza

Fobos: si, he notado el resplandor que emiten las joyas – comento serio

Ambos de repente sintieron como el suelo temblaba

Deimos: parece que nuestro padre esta divertido mientras tiene su momento de hermanos con la tia Athena – comento mirando en la dirección donde había un resplandor dorado

Fobos: bueno…asi es padre – comento con una sonrisa

Y asi es mi puño – dijo una voz al frente de ellos que golpeo fuertemente a Deimos

Fobos miro al castaño que tenia parte del casco roto dejando ver la parte derecha de su rostro por la cual descendia una delgada línea de sangre

Issei tomo por la cabeza a Fobos y le dio multiples cabezazos dejando a ambos algo mareados

Boost – se volvió a escuchar

Issei sabia que tenia la energía reunida, pero decidió esperar un poco mas

Deimos se lanzo con rapidez tratando de atravesar al castaño que rápidamente salto para darle una patada directa al rostro pero al caer Fobos le dio una patada al lado desprotegido de la cabeza aturdiéndolo mientras una línea mas grande comenzaba a descender

Boost

Ambos hermanos se lanzaron a la vez tratando de atravesar al castaño pero este logro evadir el ataque, sin embargo Deimos le dio un fuerte golpe con el lado inverso de la lanza sacándole el aire de los pulmones

Fobos aprovecho esto para atacar rápidamente logrando dar un gran corte en la espalda del castaño que cayo arrodillado debido al dolor mientras que en su espalda la sangre comenzaba a cubrir su armadura

Mientras tanto en el encuentro de ambos dioses de la guerra, ambos se encontraban parejos, con algunos rasguños

Ares: ¿preocupada por tu pequeño lagarto? – pregunto con una sonrisa

Athena: para nada, por que habría de preocuparme por un dragon, yo creo que tu eres quien debería preocuparse hermano, después de todo, tus hijos están enfrentando a un colérico dragon – comento la diosa de la sabiduría

Ares: JA…mis hijos saldrán victoriosos de enfrentar a ese lagarto, asi como yo saldré victorioso de aquí hoy – declaro con una sonrisa

Athena: siempre tan confiado Ares – murmuro sonriendo levemente

De vuelta con el Sekiryuutei, este se levanto lentamente, mientras escuchaba por séptima vez el sonido de incremento de poder

Issei: bien, solo un poco mas – murmuro mirando a ambos dioses

Deimos: parece que aun desea mas – hablo serio

Fobos: todo por una humana que morirá dentro de poco…que patéticos pueden ser los humanos – opino con una sonrisa burlona

Issei miro con furia a ambos dioses, a su mente la imagen de Le fay siendo maltratada o herida le enfurecia

Issei: BASTARDOS – exclamo mientras era rodeado por energía de dragon

Deimos: oh, parece que se molesto por que hablaste de esa mocosa que usaremos como sacrificio – dijo sonriendo

Issei se lanzo con gran velocidad contra Fobos pero antes de siquiera intentar atacar dio un salto para luego impulsarse contra Deimos que vio como en la mano izquierda del castaño aparecia una esfera de energía

Issei: LANZA DEL DRAGON TIRANO – exclamo mientras clavaba la esfera en el estomago de Deimos que salio volando

Luego de algunos segundos una gran explosión se vio en donde fue enviado Deimos para sorpresa de Fobos

Fobos: ¡maldito humano, ¿Qué le hiciste?! – cuestiono furioso al castaño

Issei: si esta muerto…en pocos minutos te reuniras con el – dijo en tono cansado

Fobos lanzo una fuerte onda de energía con su espada logrando hacer retroceder al castaño que apenas logro bloquear el ataque debido al cansancio que sentía por haber usado la técnica anterior contra Deimos

El dios del pánico se lanzo violentamente contra Issei pero este lo recibió con un golpe con el antebrazo logrando hacerlo retroceder

Issei: ya te lo dije, eres pésimo peleando, sin tus poderes no eres nada – dijo con voz cansada – la razón por la que tu poder del pánico no me afecta o el poder de tu hermano sobre el dolor es debido a que mi furia es mas grande – dijo dándole un fuerte puñetazo al rostro

El joven castaño volvió a atacar dándole una patada al estomago del dios menor, que cayo arrodillado debido a la potencia de ella para luego recibir otra patada en la cabeza

Issei: malditos sean, tener que usar a alguien inocente, dan asco – dijo mirando a Fobos que lentamente se levantaba - ¿es esto todo lo que pueden hacer los hijos del dios de la guerra? – cuestiono volviendo a patear en el rostro a Fobos que comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente

La joya del guantelete izquierdo volvió a brillar mientras se escuchaba "boost"

El humano portador del boosted gear comenzó a golpear brutalmente a un desprotegido Fobos

Issei: me asegurare que tu divina existencia se acabe hoy – declaro mientras lo golpeaba repetidamente en el rostro

Mientras tanto, la batalla entre ambos dioses de la guerra estaba demasiado pareja, pero Ares iba ganando terreno, debido a su gran poder

Ares: se acabo Athena, estas acabada – dijo al momento de atacar con su descomunal fuerza logrando desarmar a la diosa que uso su escudo para evadir el golpe fatal pero a causa de eso cayo al suelo

El dios de cabello rojo como la sangre volvió a atacar pero fue bloqueado debido a una flecha que se clavo en su mano, obligándole a soltar su arma

Athena: llegas tarde – dijo sonriendo

Ares miro a un costado, viendo con desagrado a una mujer de cabello plateado como la luna a quien reconocía muy bien

Ares: Artemis – murmuro con desagrado

Artemis: hermano, me desagrada tanto verte como a cualquier otro hombre, devuelveme lo que tus hijos han robado y puede que no los convierta en animales para cazar – declaro mirando al dios de la guerra

Ares estaba furioso, una táctica tan simple como la de usar refuerzos fue usada en su contra para quitarle su ventaja

Athena: ¿sucede algo hermano? – pregunto mientras recogia su lanza

Ares: me las pagaras Athena – dijo para luego desaparecer en un fulgor de llamas

Athenas: siempre tan rencoroso – comento divertida

Artemis: no debiste excederte tanto, si me hubiese retrasado un poco mas tu no estarías viva ahora – dijo a modo de regaño

Athena: lo se, pero es tu culpa debido a que te retrasaste, sabes que no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo enfrentándole de esa manera – dijo mirando a su hermanastra

Artemis: bueno eso da igual, hoy has vuelto a vencer, pero el aun tiene mi arco divino, por lo que habrá que encontrarle rápidamente – dijo en tono de molestia

Athena: será mejor y a ver como le va al pequeño dragon – comento comenzando a caminar

Con Issei, este estaba mirando a Fobos que estaba inconsciente debido a todos los golpes que había recibido

Issei: si te ataco con el poder aumentado quince veces en estos momentos ni siquiera podrias sobrevivir – dijo mientras en su mano aparecia una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de playa – es tu fin…DRAGON SHO- fue repentinamente interrumpido por Deimos

Deimos, quien estaba mal herido mal herido, lanzo su lanza contra el castaño que estaba descuidado a un lado del inconsciente Fobos, atravesándole el estomago completamente, salvando a su hermano en el proceso

Deimos: miserable – susurro caminando muy lentamente hacia el castaño que estaba arrodillado mirando sorprendido la lanza – atreverse a dañar a un dios, tu osadia no conoce limite alguno, pero ahora, eres tu quien esta acabado – dijo sonriendo mientras de sus labios surgia el liquido vital

Pero antes de que lograse acercarse una flecha casi lo atraviesa, con sorpresa observo a Artemis y a Athena, comprendiendo que su padre había escapado debido a la presencia de la diosa de la caza

Deimos: maldición…¡esto no se quedara asi! – exclamo mientras desaparecia en un fulgor purpura

Athena: pobre sobrino, fue abandonado por su padre y hermano – comento mirando a Fobos

Artemis: el lagarto no lo hizo nada mal – comento mirando a Issei mientras se acercaba y le quitaba la lanza del cuerpo dejando surgir sangre por ambos lados

Athena: ten mas cuidado, casi lo matas por hacer eso – dijo mirando a su hermanastra – debemos llevar a ambos con Apolo para que los cure, este joven a prestado un gran servicio a los dioses olímpicos hoy – dijo sonriendo

Artemis: después de causar grandes molestias claro – dijo ironica

Athena: nunca cambiaras hermana, por eso no tienes hijos – comento mientras levantaba a Issei

Artemis: ¡eso no viene al caso! – grito molesta

Tiempo después

Issei despertó en una sala grande, de color blanco, le recordaba a un hospital, mirando a su alrededor vio que estaba solo, pero a los segundos escucho una puerta abrirse

Alli vio a Athena, acompañada por un hombre de cabello naranja, algo bronceado, los ojos dorado palido, con el cuerpo cubierto por un traje formal junto a una capa

Athena: veo que has despertado, me alegra mucho – comento con una sonrisa la diosa de cabello castaño

Issei: ¿que sucedió? – pregunto – recuerdo que estaba apunto de acabar con Fobos – dijo pensativo

Athena: asi fue, pero Deimos logro atacarte con su lanza dejándote cerca de morir – respondió seria para luego sonreír – pero gracias a Apolo estas curado – dijo mirando al hombre junto a ella

Issei: ¿Apolo?... el dios del sol ¿no? – dijo sorprendido

Apolo: asi como también de la música, poemas y en este caso de la sanación – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Issei: espera un poco, ¿eso quiere decir que ellos escaparon? – pregunto mirando a la diosa de la sabiduría

Athena: solo Ares y Deimos, Fobos estaba inconsciente debido a tu ataque por lo que a el lo capturamos – dijo seria

Issei: ¿le han interrogado? – pregunto serio

Athena: aun no, todavía no ha despertado, al parecer lo golpeaste muy fuerte, lo suficiente para que ni siquiera Apolo pudiese despertarlo, pero en cuanto lo haga le preguntaremos donde esta Ares – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Issei: ¿y si es demasiado tarde? – cuestiono con mirada seria

Athena: no te preocupes, no lo será – aseguro con confianza

Issei no dejo de mirar a los ojos de la diosa de la sabiduría, no podía evitar preocuparse por el bienestar de la maga Pendragon, solo podía esperar a que las cosas fuesen bien

Athena: de momento, deberías alegrarte, has vencido a Fobos, un dios menor, pero un dios al fin y al cabo, no cualquiera podría decir eso, además, eso comprueba lo temible que puede ser un Sekiryuutei – dijo mirando como el castaño le miraba

Issei: estuve a un paso de borrar a un dios, la siguiente vez me asegurare de que eso se cumpla – aseguro mientras se levantaba - ¿Dónde están mis ropas? – pregunto al notar que solo estaba en ropa interior

Apolo: me tome la libertad de arreglarlas, a pesar de que estabas usando una especie de armadura sufrieron algunos daños – comento – ire a por alguna enfermera para que te las traiga – dijo retirándose

Athena: no le digas, pero Apolo es un fanatico de la moda

TE ESCUCHE ATHENA – grito desde fuera de la sala

Issei: si que tiene buen oído – comento sorprendido

Athena: de momento, puedes quedarte aquí en el Olimpo – comento sorprendiendo al castaño

Issei: un momento, ¿estoy en el Olimpo? – pregunto mirando a la diosa que se limito a sonreir

Athena: asi es, al igual que los dioses nórdicos tienen el Valhalla, nosotros tenemos el monte Olimpo, que es donde estamos ahora – dijo sonriendo - por cierto, nuestro rey, Zeus te ha concedido el perdón por las ofensas que habias perpetuado en Atenas y otros lugares de nuestro dominio – dijo mirando al castaño

Issei: eso no me interesa realmente, solo quiero que Fobos hable rápido para poder rescatar a Le fay – dijo sentándose en la cama

Athena: Le fay…ya veo, ahora recuerdo que Artemis había dicho que ese es el nombre de la joven que Deimos y Fobos secuestraron para el ritual, en un principio no le encontré el sentido, pero ahora lo entiendo, ella es tu novia ¿no? – dijo mirando al joven que se sonrojo

Issei: claro que no…ella es solo una buena amiga – aclaro con la mirada mirando hacia el suelo para diversión de la diosa

Athena: comprendo – dijo retirándose – por cierto, eres libre de venir a mi palacio, por si deseas un lugar donde entrenar puedo dejarte uno de los campos de mi ejercito – comento antes de retirarse

El castaño asintió a lo dicho, se quedo en la cama recordando el fiero combate que tuvo con ambos dioses menores, no paso ni siquiera un par de segundos antes de que tuviese que suprimir un grito de dolor, mientras su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a lentamente a tomar características de un dragon

Issei: maldición…si que duele – dijo con gran dolor mientras el guantelete hacia aparición en su mano

Ddraig: este es el precio compañero, entregaste tu brazo completo para tener el poder para enfrentar a los dioses menores, a pesar de que lo hiciste bastante bien debo decir – comento el dragon milenario – cada dia estas mas cerca de lograr dominar el poder del boosted gear, a este ritmo en cosa de uno o dos años lograras dominar el balance breaker por completo – dijo con orgullo

Issei: si, pero eventualmente la armadura ira apareciendo en mi cuerpo, ahora solo acelere un poco el proceso – dijo mirando su brazo draconico

Ahora entiendo – dijo una voz

El castaño miro sorprendido a Apolo, que tenia su ropa en brazos

Apolo: el poder para vencer a dios viene con unos efectos secundarios – comento dejando las prendas del castaño al borde de la cama

Issei: asi es, lentamente la armadura ira apareciendo en mi cuerpo, mientras mas dominio tenga de ella, esto es solo el coste de adelantar el proceso – dijo mirando su brazo izquierdo

Apolo: es de temer, las longinus, el dios bíblico si que se excedio en su orgullo al crear tales armas, en especial al usar a dos dragones para ellas, sabiendo lo peligrosos que eran – dijo serio – solo un brazo fue el coste y lograste enfrentar en igualdad a dos dioses menores, no quisiera estar en tu camino si llegas a dominar por completo aquella cosa – dijo el dios de las artes

Issei: jajaja, si por mi fuese no buscaría pelear contra nadie, pero el mismo boosted gear se encarga de atraer enemigos por su cuenta – comento en tono de broma pero podía ver la veracidad de aquellas palabras

Apolo: bueno, te dejo para que te vistas, Athena ya ha de haberte dicho que te podrias quedar aquí hasta que Fobos hable, por lo que espero disfrutes tu estadia aquí en el Olimpo – dijo retirandose

El castaño se vistió rápidamente, las mismas prendas que tenia en el enfrentamiento contra los dioses del pánico y dolor

Issei: y ahora… ¿Cómo pasare el tiempo aquí? – se pregunto sin idea de que hacer

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	7. Todo o nada

CAPITULO 6: TODO O NADA, LA DIFERENCIA ES DE 5%

Un mes había pasado desde la batalla en Platea, donde con ayuda de la diosa Athena y la diosa Artemis lograron vencer a Ares, de realizar un ritual junto a sus dos hijos, los dioses Deimos y Fobos, quienes fueron derrotados por el Sekiryuutei en un difícil combate

Pero no todo fue positivo, durante el combate, Issei no consiguió información del paradero de Le fay, mas aun, fue herido de gravedad en los momentos finales del combate

Para su suerte, fue curado gracias a la habilidad de Apolo, quien con su habilidad en la medicina logro recuperarse en poco tiempo. Athena en cuanto despertó le informo que gracias a el capturaron al dios del pánico, que aun no despertaba de su combate a pesar de haber sido curado

Durante el mes que había pasado, Issei se quedo en el palacio de la diosa de la guerra táctica, entrenando con ayuda de algunos soldados de la diosa que para sorpresa de el, habían conocido en vida a un Sekiryuutei durante la época del esplendor griego, por lo que el castaño aprendio un poco de combate con armas, aprendio un poco de manejo en la mayoría de armas, pero agradeció principalmente los entrenamientos de defensa contra una lanza, ya que estaba casi seguro que volveria a enfrentar a Deimos, quien manejaba una lanza, por lo que gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvo en ese mes le brindaron experiencia suficiente para enfrentar adecuadamente a un experto luchador con aquella mortífera arma

Pero no solamente se dedico a aquello, por concejo de Ddraig, entreno su control del Balance breaker, ya que según el mítico dragon encerrado en el guantelete aun faltaban partes de la armadura por hacer aparecer, el mismo sabia eso, si bien el "scale mail" que era como se llamaba la armadura era solido, aun mantenía una apariencia un poco humana, aun para ser una armadura de dragón, por lo que para lograr alcanzar el máximo poder del balance breaker debería seguir entrenando hasta alcanzar tal poder, además claro de entrenar su propio cuerpo ya que su poder principalmente se basaba en aquello, la resistencia física que poseía

Si bien no fue a grandes rasgos lo que avanzo, si era algo que podría entrar en términos aceptables, pero no había tiempo ya, Athena con un poco de ayuda de algunos dioses lograron hacer hablar a Fobos, quien había soportado durante varios días distintos métodos para hacerlo hablar

Si bien aquello fue hace un par de días, se necesitaba una planeación adecuada, al menos eso le dijo la diosa de la sabiduría

Según ella, Fobos dijo que su padre y los miembros de la brigada del kaos, se encontraban en el archipiélago de las cicladas, mas precisamente en la isla antimilos, la cual según le dijeron estaba deshabitada, además que la misma isla era volcánica, por lo que usarían el cráter para el efectuar acabo el ritual

Cuando el joven humano le pregunto a la diosa que planeaba concretamente Ares, ella le respondio que lo que ella pensaba, era que su hermanastro buscaba hacer un arma con el suficiente poder para eliminar a un dios, sin importar a cual, por lo que con la ayuda de la brigada, donde había todo tipo de sujetos de las distintas facciones, podría lograr su cometido

Actualmente, el castaño estaba sentado en la biblioteca de Athena, la cual tenia libros de todo tipo, desde matemática básica hasta las ramas mas avanzadas de la física, química o biología, entre otras áreas de estudio

Por la puerta, apareció un hombre vestido con armadura, que se acerco al castaño que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos

Soldado: señor, nuestra diosa le llama – dijo mirando al castaño que asintió en agradecimiento y se dispuso a seguir al soldado

Su relación con los olímpicos no había cambiado mucho, pocas veces interactuo con los otros miembros del panteón griego, además de Athena, Artemis y Apolo, conocio al dios de la forja, Hefesto, quien le felicito por ayudar a derrotar al según en sus propias palabras, "malnacido roba esposas", quien por explicación de Athena, era Ares

Tambien el joven dragon conoció a uno de los dioses principales, Poseidón, el dios del mar, Hyodo no estuvo muy sorprendido al verle, ya que este vestia como si viviese en Hawai o alguno de aquellos países centrales, además su actitud contrastaba bastante con la de otros dioses

Detuvo su pensamiento sobre los dioses del panteón griego cuando llego hasta unas puertas doradas, las cuales el soldado abrió, permitiendo ver en su interior a la diosa, quien estaba sentada en una mesa con un mapa desplegado en una mesa

Issei: ¿me llamabas? – pregunto con seriedad

Athena: como sabrás, hace unos días Fobos revelo la ubicación de Ares, pero te pedi que esperases para estudiar bien la situación – respondio

Issei: ¿has llegado a una conclusión? – pregunto con una ceja alzada

Athena: la verdad es que si… y no creo que te agrade mucho – admitió

Issei: ¿a que te refieres? – cuestiono sintiendo una amarga sensación

Athena: sere directa… las posibilidades de salvar a tu amiga son casi nulas – dijo mirando al castaño que miro para todos lados antes de formar una expresión de ira reprimida

Issei: déjate de bromas… ¡¿Cómo es eso de que las posibilidades son nulas?! – cuestiono altivo

Athena: cálmate – pidió – dije son "casi" nulas – aclaro haciendo hincapié en el casi

Issei: ¿q-que quieres decir? – pregunto un poco mas calmado

Athena: a lo que me refiero es que a esto, por lo que pido escuches con atención – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire – veras, el problema principal es que por lo que hemos podido averiguar es que la isla esta muy resguardada, por lo que si nos acercamos desde el mar seremos aniquilados indudablemente, por lo que la única opción para salir victoriosos es que usemos una táctica parecida a la que se uso en el asalto a Troya, ¿supongo que estarás familiarizado con la historia? – pregunto a lo cual el castaño asintió – bien, eso ahorra la explicación – hablo con una sonrisa

Issei: ya, ¿pero esto que tiene que ver con salvar a Le fay? – cuestiono con mirada severa

Athena: a eso voy, calma – dijo mirando al impaciente castaño – la razón es simple, de esta forma tu podrás tener oportunidad de llegar hasta donde tienen a la maga – hablo mientras el castaño sonreía levemente – lastimosamente, a pesar de pensar en todas las variantes, el mejor resultado es de un 5% de éxito – afirmo sorprendiendo a Issei

Issei: espera un momento…quieres decir, que lograr salvar a Le fay a tiempo es de solo 5%... ¿es quieres decir? – cuestiono mirando a la diosa que asintió - ¡maldicion! – exclamo con furia

Tan pocas chances…la inseguridad le abordaba rápidamente, el sabia que había mucho peligro en ir a salvar a la maga Pendragon, sabiendo que debía enfrentar a los magos de brigada, junto a los soldados del dios de la guerra y a su hijo, Deimos, junto a muy posiblemente el padre de este, el poder salvarla se veía como algo muy lejano

Pero no podía dar un paso atrás, el la salvaría, sin duda lo lograría, aun si todo esta en su contra…el lo lograría

Athena: entonces…¿Qué dices? – pregunto con mirada analítica

Issei: … ire, aun si todo esta en contra – dijo con determinación en su mirada – pero dime, ¿Qué hay con Ares? – pregunto pensativo

Athena: de el no te preocupes, una vez hayas logrado llegar junto a tu… "amiga"… yo, junto a algunos de mis compañeros olímpicos nos encargaremos de el – aseguro sonriente

Issei: entiendo, entonces yo me encargare de enfrentar a Deimos y derrotarle para que no interfiera de ninguna forma – hablo mientras levantaba su puño izquierdo

Pero al hacer aquella acción, su brazo comenzó a temblar, Hyodo sintió como su brazo entero palpitaba, provocándole un intenso dolor

Athena: nuevamente esta pasando al parecer – comento mirando al castaño que puso una rodilla en el suelo

Issei: a-asi es – afirmo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración

Athena: debes mantenerte estable, Apolo tendrá listo el sello en poco tiempo – dijo mirando al castaño que asintió lentamente

Dos dias después de aquella reunión, Athena le dijo que Apolo ya tenia listo el sello que le serviría para reprimir el poder que conllevaba el brazo de dragon

Al llegar junto al dios del sol, este le brindo una cadena de oro con el símbolo del sol

Apolo: con esta cadena no tendrás que preocuparte mas por la simbiosis, tu cuerpo no presentara cambios físicos, a menos que el efecto secundario se agrave de manera mas seria – aseguro mirando al castaño

Issei: se lo agradezco señor Apolo – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto

Apolo: je, no te preocupes chico – comento con una sonrisa de medio lado – bueno los debo dejar, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo retirándose

Una vez el dios de la medicina y arte se retiro, el joven Sekiryuutei miro a la diosa frente a el

Issei: ¿Cuándo debo partir? – pregunto serio

Athena: ahora mismo, con ayuda de Poseidón, serás transportado hasta la costa de la isla, iras con un grupo de 30 soldados, no debes preocuparte por ellos, están al tanto de los riesgos, además su objetivo es distinto al tuyo, ellos deben asegurar tanto territorio como puedan, para convocar mas tropas de apoyo para así poder tomar rápidamente por asalto la isla entera – dijo apuntando en el mapa – mientras tu, como enfrentaras a Deimos, tendrás la mayoría de la atención ya que pensaran que estas por cuenta propio – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Issei: ya veo…¡oye!...¿planeas usarme de cebo? – cuestiono mirando a la diosa

Athena: no, solo aprovecho el desarrollo de los acontecimientos – aclaro sonriendo

El castaño se molesto al ver que no negó que lo usaría de cebo, pero eso no le importaba, tenia que concentrarse en su objetivo

Athena: bien, ve a la entrada del olimpo en una hora, allí te transportaremos junto a los soldados que iran contigo – dijo con seriedad

El castaño asintió, retirándose hasta donde estaba su habitación temporal

Una vez allí, decidio darse un baño

Cuando solo quedaban 15 minutos, salio del baño para cambiarse la ropa, escogiendo unas botas de combate negras, unos pantalones cortos deportivos color rojo junto a una playera azul sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo, permitiendo ver el cuerpo que el joven había trabajado en incontables horas de entrenamiento, si bien no era un tipo de cuerpo totalmente marcado, era mas atlético, lo que le permitía tener una fuerza y agilidad balanceada, como accesorio se coloco la cadena que le dio el dios Apolo en el brazo izquierdo

Luego de ello salió con dirección a la parte mas baja del monte olimpo, donde al llegar luego de algunos minutos, encontró a la diosa de cabello castaño junto a un hombre de cabello negro vestido a un estilo de hawai, a quien reconoció como Poseidon

Athena: bien, ahora que has llegado podemos iniciar – dijo con seriedad

El hombre al lado de ella dio un paso mientras elevaba su mano

Poseidon: les aconcejo que cierren los ojos o podrían marearse – recomendó

Pocos segundos después los 30 soldados junto al joven humano fueron rodeados por una burbuja acuática y desaparecieron luego de unos segundos

Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos, vio que estaban en la costa de una isla, al mirar el cielo vio el resplandor de las estrellas brillar en plenitud

Issei: no me había percatado que ya era de noche – murmuro sorprendido

Soldado: Issei, señor, le deseamos buena suerte en su misión, nuestra diosa nos dijo que no podríamos contar con su ayuda ya que debe de enfrentar al dios Deimos – dijo con un tono serio pero se podía ver una leve sonrisa

Issei: ah, si, ustedes también cuídense, su misión es tan peligrosa como la mia – dijo sonriendo – los vere luego – se despidió comenzando a correr – Ddraig, ¿puedes sentir su presencia? – pregunto serio

En su brazo izquierdo apareció el guantelete del boosted gear con la gema resplandeciendo

Ddraig: si, puedo sentirlo…junto a la maga – respondio serio

Issei: ¿Dónde se encuentran? – pregunto aumentando su velocidad

Ddraig: están en el volcán, seguramente tratan de llegar a la cima para realizar su ritual – comento el dragon emperador

Issei: maldición, ¿Qué tan lejos estamos? – cuestiono rápidamente

Ddraig: a esta velocidad estamos a un par de minutos, pero recuerda que debes enfrentar a ese dios, por lo que seria recomendable que te hicieras notar para alejarlo de la maga – recomendó

El castaño parecía pensar en lo dicho por el dragon, si bien era una idea factible, desconocia cuanto tiempo le tomaría poder vencer a Deimos, desde su ultimo encuentro había pasado un mes y el castaño no había mejorado mucho desde entonces, pero confiaba en el poder y habilidad que tenia, por lo que sus dudas rápidamente fueron opacadas

Issei: Ddraig, regocíjate, hoy demostraremos como un dragon supera a un ser llamado dios – aseguro

Ddraig: interesante, muéstrame cual es el limite al que puedes llegar usando mi poder, ¡compañero! – dijo con regocijo

Issei: ¡si, balance breaker, Scale mail! – grito mientras un pilar de energía rojo se erguía hacia el cielo

RUTA DEL VOLCAN

Un grupo de encapuchados junto a un hombre de cabello negro con una lanza en mano junto a un hombre de cuerpo musculoso y cabellera como el fuego

Eran Deimos y Ares en compañía de los magos de la brigada del kaos

Ares: cuanta energia, tal vez debería ir a divertirme mientras espero a que termine el ritual – comento con una sonrisa sadica

Deimos: lo siento padre…pero tengo una deuda pendiente con el dueño de ese poder – dijo de forma muy seria

Ares sonrio al ver la expresión de su hijo

Ares: esta bien, pero no tardes – dijo sonriendo – supongo que puedo ir a divertirme con los que están acabando con mis soldados, un poco de ejercicio luego de comer nunca hace mal – comento desapareciendo en un fulgor de fuego

Los magos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a ambos dioses desaparecer rápidamente, en medio de ellos, una joven con cabello rubio suelto, algo sucio al igual que sus ropas miraba en la dirección donde aquel pilar de energia roja se levanto

Era Le fay, que estaba feliz al ver que Issei había llegado a salvarla, pero estaba preocupada por el, Deimos parecía querer destrozar completamente al castaño

Le fay: Issei-sama – susurro con preocupación mientras era arrastrada a seguir el camino hasta la cima del volcán

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	8. Dragon rojo de la destruccion

CAPITULO 8: DRAGON ROJO DE LA DESTRUCCION

El bosque yacia en llamas, al menos lo que podia ver, desconocia cuanto arraso con esa porcion del bosque, pero estaba seguro de que ya nada salvo el estaba vivo

Los soldados que intentaron detenerle fueron aniquilados solo con sus puños y algunos mas afortunados con sus propias armas, pero debia avanzar, debia seguir causando destruccion, por que mas temprano que tarde, apareceria "el"... Apareceria Deimos, el dios griego del dolor

Ddraig: puedo sentir un gran poder acercandose compañero, debe ser ese dios menor - comento con tono emocionado

Issei: JA, pareces emocionado Ddraig, ¿acaso aun guardas algo de rencor contra seres divinos? - pregunto con una sonrisa

Ddraig: no lo negare, una de las razones por las que ni yo ni el blanco nos hemos aliado a alguna faccion en nuestras vidas fue a causa de que el dios biblico nos encerro, pero mayoritariamente fue debido a que no nos agradaba la idea de que seres inferiores a nosotros nos tratasen como peones - respondio en tono serio

Issei: ya veo - susurro para luego mirar a un costado

Mas soldados llegaban, aunque se podia ver el temor en ellos cuando vieron al joven sekiryuutei en medio del fuego y los cadaveres

Con un grito intentando darse valor asi mismos, fueron a atacar al joven de la armadura

Pero todo fue en vano, en cosa de segundos cayeron muertos con marcas de puño en sus armaduras en distintas partes

Issei: no se cansan ciertamente, pero esto deberia bastar, en todo caso, es mejor que me dirija hacia el volcan... Ddraig, ¿puedes ubicarle? - pregunto mirando el humo que habia en el cielo

Luego de unos segundos, la joya se ilumino

Ddraig: esta aqui - respondio

Issei se desconcerto, ¿en que instante habia llegado?, ¿por que aun no se mostraba?

Antes de formular otra pregunta en su mente, una lanza surgio desde abajo, obligandole a esquivarla moviendose al costado izquierdo

Pero para su sorpresa, de alli surgio el dios del dolor con furia marcada en sus orbes oscuros

El divino ser le agarro de la cabeza y con energia reunida lo estrello en el suelo causando un remezon en el entorno

Deimos: nos vemos de nuevo...Sekiryuutei, me asegurare de que esta sea la ultima vez que veas algo - saludo mientras a su mano llegaba su lanza

Con un giro evito que Deimos le clavase la arma en el rostro, pero fue incapaz de evadir la patada a la cabeza que le siguio

Rodando por el suelo obtuvo algo de distancia, pero se sentia algo abrumado por el violento ataque repentino del dios, luego de unos segundos se levanto, enfocando la mirada esmeralda de los ojos del casco en donde se encontraba el dios portador de la lanza del dolor

De un segundo a otro, Deimos se lanzo al ataque tratando de empalar al joven humano, pero este, con agilidad lo evadio saltando por encima para conectarle una patada a la parte posterior de la cabeza logrando estrellarle contra un arbol que se partio de inmediato

Deimos sin demora volvio a mirar a Issei, en menos de tres pasos lanzo su arma como proyectil, pero fue facil de evadir para el joven portador del Boosted gear

Issei: ¿que crees que... - fue incapaz de terminar de hablar debido a que Deimos le impacto un rapido y conduntente codazo al centro del estomago quitandole todo el aire

Cayendo de rodillas debido a la falta de aire y al dolor, quedo libre para que el dios le atacase, pero este se limito a acercar su mano hasta el rostro del joven con calma

Deimos: prueba el poder de un dios - murmuro antes de que una energia oscura apareciese

BOOOMMMM

un gran estallido se escucho por toda la isla, causando que desde distintas partes todos los que se encontraban en aquella isla volteasen a ver de donde provino aquella explosion

Deimos luego de que el humo se despejase, vio el cuerpo sangrante del Sekiryuutei tirado en el suelo

Deimos: no...aun no...¡tu insolencia aun no ha sido castigada como se debe! - exclamo con ira - ¡tu maldita lagartija rastrera, atreverte a alzar tu puño en contra de un dios, no solo una, si no tres veces, mas aun, no solo ante mi, si no que ante mi hermano que habra pasado por muchas penurias por tu culpa, su dolor sera retribuido con tu sangre! - exclamo acercandose

Con su mano izquierda levanto a Issei, quien tenia sangre y suciedad por todo el rostro

Deimos: se que aun no estas muerto, asi que te hare pasar una gran ago... - fue interrumpido por un escupitajo salido de la boca del joven humano

Issei: vete a la mierda - murmuro sonriendo

Deimos lo lanzo algunos metros lejos mientras se limpiaba la saliva con sangre que recorria su mejilla, su furia crecia a cada segundo, al ver que no se movia se acerco dispuesto a golpearle, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Issei dio un salto para levantarse

Issei: HAAAAAA - grito mientras de su mano izquierda surgia una onda de energia que Deimos fue incapaz de evadir

Otra gran explosion se escucho, solo que esta fue mas destructiva que la anterior

Lejos del lugar de combate, en otra parte de la isla, un hombre de cabello rojo como el fuego miraba con seriedad hacia donde el combate entre el dios menor y el humano se realizaba

Era Ares, quien no parecia feliz

Ares: ese estupido hijo mio, se le ha olvidado que impactos asi causaran el despertar del volcan, mas aun por que debemos usar el primer surgimiento del volcan que sera dentro de poco, pero a este ritmo solo aceleran eso - dijo mientras debajo de su pie un craneo se quebraba

De vuelta con el combate, Issei estaba arrodillado, respirando con dificultad debido al esfuerzo repentino de hace unos segundos

Issei: gracias por empezar a reunir energia Ddraig, si no lo hubieses hecho sin duda las cosas se hubiesen puesto malas - comento mirando en la direccion en que el dios se encontraba tendido

Ddraig: no te preocupes compañero, ahora no debemos equivocarnos, aunque sea uno menor, es a un dios al que enfrentamos, debemos ser cuidadosos - dijo el milenario dragon

Issei asintio, tomandose unos segundos para inhalar y exhalar con mas lentitud para regular su respiracion se levanto, con la mano derecha se limpio la sangre que por su cabeza circulaba

Luego de unos segundos Deimos se levanto, de su cabeza sangre bajaba, su mirada fria pero cubierta con una expresion de furia era prueba del aborrecimiento que sentia por Hyodo

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha la lanza viajo hasta quedar en su poder, Issei se preparo para el ataque que su enemigo pudiese realizar

Con velocidad increible se lanzo en contra del castaño que evadio con facilidad en cierto grado los ataques que el hacia

Con un poco de sorpresa retrocedio, pero a su mente llego la posible respuesta

Deimos: supongo que estuviste entrenando con guerreros que usan esta arma el ultimo tiempo ¿no? - el castaño se limito a mantener su postura de combate - bueno, a ver que te parece esto - dijo al instante en que clavo su lanza en el suelo

La tierra temblo y de ella multiples torrentes de fuego surgieron, Issei tuvo que moverse rapidamente para no ser alcanzado por alguno de esos torrentes

Mientras evadia no se percato que Deimos aparecio a su lado, para perforarle

Un gemido de dolor ahogado en su garganta fue lo que sintio al recibir el ataque del dios que se alejo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Deimos: vamos, sufre estupido dragon - dijo con voz maliciosa

Issei cayo al suelo con dolor, mas aun por que el dios ante el uso su poder para amplificar el dolor que el sentia, por lo que si bien, ese ataque no fue letal si lo era el daño psicologico del que era presa

Pero se levanto, soportando las ganas de gritar a causa del dolor, se levanto, por que el sabia que alguien dependia de que el saliese victorioso aun si lo era en pesimas cirscunstancias

Issei (pensamiento): esto no es nada, no es nada en lo absoluto - se repetia - ella sufrio quien sabe que a causa de este tipo y el bastardo de su hermano y padre... este tipo es el culpable...este tipo es el culpable de que ella no este conmigo...debo...destruirle - penso mientras le costaba mas trabajo mantener la concentracion en lo que pensaba a causa del estres provocado por aquella oleada de dolor al que era sometido a causa del poder del dios del dolor

Deimos: WUAJAJAJA, ¿crees que eso es dolor?, espera a lo que viene, te atacare con mas poder de ahora en adelante, esto solo es el doble de lo que puedo hacer que sientas, la proxima vez sera el quintuple para que te retuerzas como un gusano - declaro

Pero de un segundo a otro Issei desaparecio de su vista para solo sentir un puño en su mejilla derecha y luego sentir su cabeza impactar arboles

Ddraig: esto es malo, el dolor esta provocando que le cueste trabajo mantenerse conciente, si sigue recibiendo ataques de ese dios solo se mantendra de pie por mero instinto - hablo el emperador dragon con preocupacion

Deimos estaba sorprendido, de que Issei aun fuese capaz de atacar de aquella manera, pero eso solo le provoco mas deseos de verlo retorcerse en el suelo con su poder, por lo que se lanzo de inmediato al ataque

Pero fue sorprendido por el humano al que intentaba dañar, ya que este atrapo su lanza con las manos cubiertas por la armadura para luego levantarlo y azotarlo de cabeza al suelo causando que el suelo se resquebrajase

Issei aprovecho el momento para atacar con sus puños al dios, golpeandolo rapida y de forma demoledora tanto en el rostro como en el cuerpo para debilitarle aun mas

Luego de algunos minutos en los que golpeo brutalmente al dios se alejo dispuesto a disparar un "dragon shot" pero fue sorprendido por la repentina accion del dios

Deimos, a pesar de estar debilitado por el reciente ataque de Issei, logro lanzar su arma clavandola en la pierna derecha del humano, que cayo al suelo con gran dolor

Issei: GGUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Deimos: jejeje...eso es...sufre maldito - susurro antes de vomitar sangre

Luego de unos minutos donde disfruto de los gritos de su oponente, Deimos se levanto, reuniendo energia en ambas manos, lanzo una gran esfera de energia en contra de Issei que aun estaba en el suelo

La mas grande explosion hasta el momento resono e hizo temblar a la isla misma

Luego de varios minutos, Deimos que cayo al suelo debido a su debil estado tanto fisico como de energia, miro sonriente el cuerpo sin mover del insolente humano

Issei tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto con heridas, la sangre cubria cada centimetro de su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos no demostraban nada mas que el blanco de la muerte, la armadura solo era un despojo de hoja lata, solamente quedaba las piernas y el guantelete izquierdo

Deimos: ha muerto por fin...es una lastima, queria que sufriese un poco mas, pero bueno - miro hacia el volcan - sera mejor reunirme con padre, todo este caos habra hecho que el volcan adelante su despertar y el ritual deba ser apresurado - miro una ultima vez a Issei - regocijate humano, no estaras solo por mucho, te reuniras con esa bruja pronto...muy pronto WUAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo retirandose

Sin que Deimos lo supiese, Issei se levanto muy lentamente, su respiracion era muy dificultosa, pero del guantelete una energia verdosa surgia

Sintiendo algo raro en el aire, como si este fuese mas pesado de lo usual, Deimos se dio la vuelta, solo para ver una onda de energia frente a el

El poder de aquella onda demostro ser superior a cualquier otro ataque que haya sentido, inclusive mayor a los ataques de su padre que sintio muchos siglos atras

Mal herido, se levanto con lentitud solo para ver a un mas muerto que vivo Hyodo, que caminaba casi a rastras, su mirada era cubierta por su cabello que tambien estaba cubierto por su sangre y algo de tierra, dandole un aspecto terrible y hasta cierto punto escalofriante debido a la cantidad de sangre que aun brotaba de su cuerpo

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le escucho un murmullo que parecia repetirse

"Le fay...Devuelveme...a...Le fay"

Deimos: ¿todo esto es por ella?...humano estupido, esa mujerzuela esta muerta, al igual que tu, ambos se reuniran en el Hades - exclamo disparando una onda de energia

Pero esta fue contrarrestada con una enviada por el joven Sekiryuutei

Issei quien hasta el momento no habia encarado a Deimos, se giro en direccion a este, revelando sus ojos los cuales estaban abiertos en su totalidad cubiertos a su alrededor con su sangre dando un resplandor especial a sus ojos verdes con el iris rasgado

Deimos se congelo por unos instantes, sorprendido de ver esos hermosos ojos y a la vez tan horribles... El mismo tiempo que estuvo congelado le tomo a Issei acercarse a el y darle con el puño desnudo un grutal gancho a la quijada que mando al suelo al dios

en su brazo izquierdo volvio a reunirse energia verdosa pero esta parecia mas densa que otras adquiriendo en el proceso un color rojizo

Deimos sintio temor al sentir tanta energia usada para vencerle

Deimos: ¿como puede este humano llegar tan lejos solo por una simple mujer?... Esa dedicacion deberia ser para servirnos a nosotros los dioses, maldito dragon, no saldras con vida - dijo mientras reunia energia rapidamente entorno a su lanza que uso como proyectil

Issei: HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito al disparar la energia rojiza que impacto con la lanza de Deimos, pero luego de unos segundos de resistencia esta desaparecio dentro del torrente rojizo de poder draconiano

Deimos miro en silencio como se acercaba la energia hasta que le impacto, desapareciendo en medio de la explosion de esta

El casi inconciente Hyodo continuo su camino luego de unos instantes, dirigiendose a donde podia ver frente a sus ojos a una chica de cabello dorado

Issei: Le fay...

Durante minutos fue todo lo que repitio, el veia a la maga Pendragon alejarse de el a cada paso, pero a la vez guiandole hasta donde se encontraba la autentica chica, todo era un truco de su mente o instinto como quisiesen llamarle, todo era para que el llegase hasta donde estaba ella

En la zona mas alta del volcan, se encontraba una inconciente Le fay, que debido a la preocupacion y al cansancio previo cayo inconciente

Los magos a su alrededor comenzaban a recitar canticos mientras cerca de ellos en silencio Ares hacia acto de presencia, con mirada furibunda debido a la derrota de su hijo y posible muerte

Ares: se que vienes hacia aca dragon, apresurate, para que pueda retorcerte el cuello con mis propias manos y pueda usar tu piel como alfombra - susurro

Durante minutos espero, a la vez que el ritual avanzaba, pero sonrio de forma sadica al ver como una figura lentamente se acercaba

Issei, luego de mucho tiempo, alcanzo el lugar, pero su estado no era el mejor, venia mal herido y apenas se sostenia en su propio pie

Ares a pesar de ello se preparo para acabarle, pero un mago se le acerco avisando de que ya era momento de lanzar a la joven al volcan para obtener el arma con la que podria acabar con cualquier dios...incluyendo a su padre

Su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al pensar en una idea maravillosa

Ares: en vez de uno usaremos dos sacrificios - dijo mientras se acercaba a Le fay quien al sentir el brusco toque del dios desperto con temor al mirarle - mira quien llego tarde a salvarte - indico sonriendo

La maga de cabellera rubia miro lentamente, encontrando a un sangriento Issei caminar muy lentamente

Le fay: ¡Issei-sama! - grito con lagrimas saliendo de sus orbes azules

Issei al escuchar la voz de la maga, parecio recuperar el sentido, desorientado al principio dejo todo de lado al ver a Le fay ser sostenida por el dios de la guerra

Issei: b-bajala - dijo debilmente

Ares: jajajajajajaja, al parecer la batalla con mi hijo te ha dejado muy debil incluso para decir una sola silaba - declaro sonriente - pero soy un dios que conoce el amor, por lo que voy a liberar a la chica...dentro del volcan - dijo lanzandola

Issei se conmociono al ver a la joven maga caer dentro del volcan

Issei: NOOOOOOOO - grito sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se lanzo dentro del volcan

Poco despues el volcan entro en erupcion, dejando ver como un gran torrente de lava se disparaba al cielo para despues comenzar a caer como la lluvia

Ares: jAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...WUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... HE TRIUNFADO, AHORA ESTA EN MI PODER UNA ARMA QUE SUPERA INCLUSO A LA ESPADA DEL OLIMPO - declaro con satisfaccion - ya nadie me detendra de obtener lo que desee - agrego

Pero pronto un rugir proveniente del cielo se escucho, los magos fueron impactados por relampagos que no dejaron ni cenizas

Desde el cielo, varias figuras aparecieron, acercandose poco a poco hasta estar frente al dios de la guerra que sonreia con sorna

Ares: compañeros olimpicos...padre, que alegria verles - dijo mientras en sus manos aparecia una gran espada de color blanco

De entre los dioses, Artemis dio un paso al frente

Artemis: ¿donde esta mi arco? - pregunto directa

Ares: le estas viendo - respondio sonriendo - la converti en esta poderosa espada en la cual se esta infundiendo el poder de la maga y del Sekiryuutei - declaro sonriendo

Athena: ¿poder?...lo siento hermano...no siento nada especial de esa espada...¿seguro que las cosas van como piensas? - pregunto la diosa de la sabiduria

Ares, al escuchar esas palabras rapidamente desvio la mirada hasta la espada, en la cual trato de infundir energia, pero esta se partio rapidamente

Zeus: al parecer las cosas no fueron como pensaste, nisiquiera tus sacrificios fueron sacrificados - dijo con su mirada azul relampago ardiendo en molestia

Ares se dio la vuelta, sorprendido al ver como desde el mismo volcan, un ser con alas surgia

En poco tiempo vio que era Issei, quien aun bastante debil sostenia a Le fay entre sus brazos, mientras de su espalda surgia un par de alas de dragon

Con lentitud se acerco hasta donde estaban los dioses, apenas toco tierra se desplomo debido al cansancio

Le fay: Issei-sama - susurro preocupada al ver caer al castaño mientras lo que quedaba de la armadura se desvanecia salvo el guantelete

Zeus: Apolo, cura al joven dragon, el ha sido digno aliado - ordeno el rey olimpico - mientras que tu, Ares, como tu rey y dios regente sobre la justicia, seras llevado a la camara del Olimpo donde recibiras tu sentencia - declaro mientras con una de sus manos disparaba un rayo que Ares fue incapaz de evadir

Acto seguido los dioses desaparecieron, salvo Athena y Apolo, que se quedaron junto al joven dragon

Athena: en verdad es alguien unico - comento la diosa - derroto a los hijos de Ares sin ayuda de nadie, solo por esta joven - agrego mirando a Le fay

Apolo: a este paso el sello que mantiene la simbiosis se rompera en menos de tres años, el ritmo de crecimiento de este chico es atemorizante, ahora entiendo por que hay tanto temor como respeto por los dragones celestiales - dijo el dios de la medicina

Le fay: disculpen, señor Apolo, señora Athena, ¿Issei-sama estara bien? - pregunto algo cohibida al estar ante ambos dioses

Athena: no te sientas presionada jovencita, este joven vivira para estar junto a ti, me atreveria a apostar que incluso escaparia del Tartaro para volver a tu lado - respondio en tono divertido

Le fay se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de la diosa, pero sonrio levemente viendo al joven castaño que dormia placidamente con una sonrisa

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. FIN DE UNA AVENTURA

CAPITULO 9: FIN DE UNA AVENTURA...EL COMIENZO DE OTRA

El joven humano-dragon desperto, mirando aquel techo blanco, sus ojos se movieron con lentitud hacia un costado, donde se encontraba en la cama contigua la joven por la que el arriesgo su vida

Issei: Le fay - murmuro mientras estiraba su brazo, dandose cuenta de que este no tenia forma humana

El castaño miraba su brazo de dragon, con una mirada seria, pronto se levanto de la cama y miro su reflejo en una ventana de la habitacion

Aquellos atemorizantes orbes dorado con un iris reptiliano que incluso podian atemorizar a los seres mas poderosos si eran sorprendidos

El no era humano...ya no

Hyodo sabia bien eso, lenta, pero de forma segura sabia que se estaba transformando en un dragon...tal como el que contenia su sacred gear

Ya habia sacrificado un brazo completo y sus ojos, ¿que clase de sacrificio sera el siguiente?, su otro brazo?...piernas?...corazon?

Ciertamente no lo sabia, pero al mirar a la tranquila bella durmiente de cabellos dorados cerca de el...sabia que lo haria una y mil veces de nuevo...sacrificaria todo sin importar que

¿planeas decirle tus sentimientos? - fue la pregunta que escucho en cuanto salio de aquella habitacion de la enfermeria

Issei se dio la vuelta, alli estaba la diosa de la belleza y amor, Afrodita

La diosa disfrutaba cambiar de apariencia, siempre luciendo atractiva en todos los sentidos posibles, esta vez, tenia el cabello castaño largo, sus ojos de color amatista, piel trigueña, un vestido de color azul cielo cubria el divino cuerpo de la diosa desde los hombros hasta sus pies

Issei: Lady Afrodita, es agradable verla siempre - saludo con respeto

Afrodita: que encatador, ojala algunos Sekiryuutei de la edad dorada hubiesen sido tan agradables como tu, hubiesen evitado...tragedias - comento con cierto tono humoristico

Por comentarios de Ddraig, mas algun portador del boosted gear en la epoca del auge griego sufrio algun percance debido a la diosa frente al castaño

Issei: ¿a que se referia con la pregunta anterior? - cuestiono el joven mirando a la diosa

Afrodita: Mi querido dragoncito, sabes bien que el amor, es mi dominio, no puedes engañarme en cuanto a eso - respondio sonriendo calidamente - tu tienes fuertes sentimientos para aquella joven que duerme en la enfermeria de Apolo - hablo con calma mirando al dueño actual del boosted gear

Issei miro con seriedad a la diosa, sabia bien a lo que se referia

Issei: aun no es el momento, aun si ella me correspondiese, no es el momento ni el lugar correcto, por lo que esperare, quiero saber que es amor de verdad y no algo provocado por un instinto animal - hablo con seguridad - es por ello que esperare - agrego en un tono mas bajo

Afrodita: vaya...bueno, supongo que puede funcionar igual, aunque dejame decir, que la historia amorosa del Sekiryuutei y del Hakuryoku no es de las que tienen un "vivieron felices por siempre" al final - comento mirando al castaño que solo se limito a sonreir levemente

Issei: suponia que habia algo de ello en ser un ser que atrae a tipos fuertes, Ddraig me habia advertido hace mucho que mi vida estaria llena de tristezas mas que alegrias - dijo retirandose

El joven hibrido caminaba por las instalaciones medicas del Olimpo con cierta calma, se cuestionaba que hacer ahora, Le fay estaba a salvo de algun peligro, por lo que podia relajarse en cierta forma

Mirando hacia el exterior, vio a la distancia, en lo mas lejano el lugar donde se reunian los dioses Olimpicos para debatir sus asuntos

Alli estaba Ares...quien habia causado graves problemas tanto para la joven Pendragon como para el castaño

Issei no tenia la capacidad para hacerle frente al dios de la guerra, de hecho, fue una suerte que en ese instante llegasen los demas Olimpicos, si hubiesen retrasado su llegada un poco mas, tal vez hubiese muerto junto a la rubia

Poder...su falta de ella fue algo importante, ciertamente logro enfrentar y derrotar a los dioses menores de la guerra, pero, ¿a que costo?, su poder era inferior, mas su habilidad era superior a la de ellos, su batalla con Deimos fue bastante pareja...de hecho, lo vencio por muy poco margen

Que todo haya resultado bien fue un milagro

Issei: no puedo depender de eso...se supone que yo soy el actual Dragon emperador rojo, un ser con el poder de asesinar a un dios, no puedo depender de un milagro para vencer a mis oponentes - se decia asi mismo

¿?: entonces...¿que tal si entrenamos? - cuestiono una voz desde su brazo

Issei: Ddraig - susurro sorprendido - pense que estarias dormido debido al combate

Ddraig: torpe, a pesar de que no te has dado cuenta, han pasado dos semanas, he podido descansar lo suficiente para estar despierto, ademas solo fue el balance breaker, no necesito descansar tanto para reponerme de el - dijo como si fuese algo logico

Issei: ¿que quieres decir con entrenar?, ¿conoces un metodo? - pregunto mirando la joya en su brazo izquierdo

Ddraig: ¿un metodo?...bueno, podrias llamarle asi, aunque llamarle Son Wukong es mas apropiado - dijo en cierto tono alegre

Issei: ¿Son wukong?...¿donde escuche ese nombre antes? - se pregunto

Ddraig: idiota, el es el legendario rey mono que sale en la historia del "viaje al oeste" - indico el dragon emperador

Issei recordo el nombre en ese instante, hace tiempo, Ddraig le habia contado un poco sobre algunas personas de las distintas facciones, entre ellas, Son wukong era una de las personalidades de la faccion de los dioses hindu ya que era la vanguardia de uno de los dioses de esa faccion, aunque aparentemente parece que ya no desempeñaba ese papel

Issei: ¿dices que el podria ayudarme? - pregunto con algo de duda

Ddraig: asi es compañero, el rey mono es muy poderoso, aprender de el sera muy util, ademas, ir con el tiene un bono - dijo con seriedad - junto a el, hay un dragon, uno de los cinco reyes dragones, me refiero a Yu-Long - agrego

Para Issei, era bastante interesante la idea propuesta por su inclino, si lograba ser entrenado por ambos seres de leyenda, su poder aumentaria de manera increible y podria evitar que sucesos como los recientes no vuelvan a pasar

Issei: ¿donde se encuentran ambos? - pregunto con una sonrisa

Ddraig: si no me equivoco, estaran en el Monte Sumeru, en india - respondio

El castaño sintio algo de inseguridad en la respuesta de su draconiano compañero, pero decidio no decir nada

Issei vio a lo lejos a Apolo que venia distraido caminando tarareando una cancion

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saludo al dios

Apolo: ¡vaya!, ya estas mejor, eso es bueno Issei - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿que cuentas?

Issei: pensaba un poco en el futuro - respondio mirando al divino ser

Apolo: ya veo, es bueno hacerlo debes en cuando - dijo con una sonrisa - de cualquier forma, es bueno ver que ya estas recuperado - agrego

Issei: gracias, hablando de ello, ¿cual es la condicion de Le fay? - pregunto con cierta preocupacion

Apolo: bueno, ella sufrio mucho daño, por lo que aun esta en recuperacion, pero lo mas grave es que su fuente de magia esta casi vacia, por lo que tardara aun otro par de semanas en recuperarse por completo y despertar - comento el medico divino

Issei: comprendo - dijo pensativo

Apolo: ¿dime que piensas? y no trates de engañarme pues lo sabre por mi habilidad de saber cuando me mienten - dijo sonriendo

Isei: siendo franco, pensaba en que debia volverme mas fuerte, por lo que pensaba en buscar a alguien que puediese entrenarme - respondio al dios

Apolo se le quedo viendo al castaño, el pensamiento sobre el crecimiento de ese joven le hacia pensar seriamente sobre si este llegase a unirse a alguna faccion

Apolo: Issei, dejame preguntar, ¿tienes pensado unirte a alguna de las facciones? - pregunto de manera directa

Issei le miro con seriedad, sabia muy bien a lo que queria llegar

Issei: no, no pienso unirme a ninguna faccion ni ahora ni en un futuro proximo - respondio con una leve sonrisa

La respuesta tranquilizo de cierta forma al dios, aunque tambien le decepcionaba

Issei: creo que descansare un dia mas y me ire, no quisiera ser una molestia - comento retirandose a la sala donde se hallaba Le fay durmiendo aun

Mas tarde, el castaño enviaba un mensaje escrito en papel que inendio poco despues

Issei: eso siempre funciona - murmuro para luego mirar a Le fay - lo siento, pero es necesario - dijo saliendo poco despues por la puerta dejando a la bella joven durmiendo placidamente

Ddraig: no pense que el blanco encontraria a su hermano, si que se mueve rapido ese chico - comento con cierta gracia en su voz

Issei: cierto, Vali sabe encontrar a las personas adecuadas para su grupo, con el hermano de Le fay ya son tres - comento el castaño- por cierto Ddraig, ¿como llegaremos a la India de forma directa? - cuestiono a su compañero

Ddraig: caminando, como lo hemos hecho el ultimo tiempo - respondio con simpleza

Para el joven Hyodo no era algo nuevo, pero tambien le permitiria visitar nuevos lugares

En cuanto salio del area medica, llego a la calle del Olimpo, por lo que decidio encaminarse hacia las puertas del Monte Olimpo

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar alli se encontro con Atenea, Apolo, Artemisa y el rey del panteon, Zeus

Atenea: deberias al menos despedirte - comento con una sonrisa tranquila

Zeus: Hyodo Issei, antes de que te vayas, quiero decir unas palabras - dijo el poderoso dios del rayo - en nombre de todos los dioses del panteon Olimpico, quiero agradecer tu ayuda en esta crisis, gracias a ti, el Olimpo ha prevalecido, con tu ayuda se ha capturado a Ares, quien sera juzgado pronto de forma severa por sus acciones, tambien quiero agregar que se te perdonaran los destrozos causados durante tus batallas contra la brigada del caos en las distintas partes de nuestro territorio - Hablo el dios de los cielos - Pero...no es posible perdonar el que hayas asesinado a uno de los nuestros - dijo con mirada seria

Issei miro al dios rey del panteon griego, se comenzaba a preguntar que tendra en mente este dios

Zeus: ciertamente es algo muy grave el que hayas asesinado a uno de los nuestros, aun si tus motivos para ello eran bien fundados - dijo sin dejar de mirar a Issei - pero como has prestado un gran servicio hacia nosotros, he decidido perdonar tu insolencia, mas no olvidarla - indico de forma severa

Atenea: Lo que ha dicho mi padre es la verdad, Issei, lamento que las cosas hayan pasado asi, si Deimos no hubiese muerto durante la batalla, el Olimpo podria haberte ofrecido una alianza - dijo la diosa de la sabiduria

Apolo: Las puertas del Olimpo te llevaran hasta la ciudad de Atenas, desde alli podras viajar sin temer a las represalias de nadie de esta faccion - aseguro el dios de la verdad

Issei hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto y cruzo las puertas con el simbolo de Omega

En cuanto la luz le cubrio, cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos, ante el se encontraba la ciudad de Atenas a lo lejos, mirando hacia atras se encontro la estatua de Atenea hecha de bronce

Issei: ya veo, esta es la Acropolis - murmuro sonriendo

Ddraig: compañero, es mejor ponernos en movimiento rapido, seguramente el rumor de la caida de un dios se vaya a esparcir pronto en los alrededores - comento el dragon - aun si tratan de ocultarlo, no podran hacerlo por mucho - agrego

Issei sabia que si eso pasaba, el se pondria en el mapa de las facciones, el Sekiryuutei aun no era conocido por las facciones, si estaba o no el de esta era era algo que casi nadie sabia, por lo que preferia mantener un bajo perfil tanto como pudiese

Issei: si, nos dirigiremos de inmediato hacia Asia, para perdernos y que nuestro rastro sea mas dificil de seguir pasaremos por las regiones centrales de Eurasia hasta llegar a China - dijo el castaño

Ddraig: es una buena idea, en marcha - indico

El castaño comenzo su viaje, terminando una aventura...a la vez que comenzaba otra

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	10. La exorcista

HOLA, ESPERO SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO PASABA A COMENTARLES QUE EL SIGUIENTE ARCO (O SAGA, COMO PREFIERAN USTEDES) SE RELATARA EN MINI HISTORIAS, ¿A QUE ME REFIERO?, PUES QUE RELATARE DISTINTAS AVENTURAS DE CORTA DURACION QUE DURARAN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS COMENZANDO POR ESTA, DE MOMENTO SOLO TENGO CONTEMPLADA TRES, QUE DARIAN ABASTO PARA UN MINIMO DE 10 O 12 CAPITULOS, AUNQUE PUEDE QUE SEAN MAS, TODO DEPENDE DE SI LO CONSIDERO PERTINENTE

AHORA, ANTES DE COMENZAR, RESPONDERE LAS PREGUNTAS QUE HAN HECHO:

matias356: Veras, publicare dos nuevos caps para el fic de fairy tail, durante la madrugada del jueves, por lo que tanto tu como los otros lectores que esperan su conti, no tendran que esperar mas que unas horas mas

luis014: well my friend, y dont have a plan for Le fay for this arc...maybe y will not use her for a long time, y have to decided a few things what are of great importance for the history, but y can sure you, y will mention what is happening whith the blond magician

AHORA, DISFRUTEN

CAPITULO 10: EXORCISTA Y VAMPIRO

Dos meses han pasado desde la batalla de Issei en contra de Deimos asi como el rescate de Le fay

El castaño se encontraba actualmente en una de las zonas rurales de Rumania

Issei: hace un frio increible - murmuro viendo hacia el cielo del que caia nieve - menos mal estoy bien abrigado - agrego sonriendo

Ddraig: compañero, hay que tener cuidado, estamos cerca de territorio peligroso - advirtio el dragon

Issei: lo unico peligroso es el fanatismo de los seguidores del cielo, no se cansaban nunca de perseguirme - comento con tono molesto

Ddraig: te bebiste y luego vomitaste el agua bendita de la iglesia - indico

Issei: pense que era agua normal, ¿que iba a saber que era agua bendita? - cuestiono

Ddraig: no se... tal vez el hecho de que estaba dentro de una iglesia, eso parece una buena señal - dijo burlon

Issei: mejor dime cerca de que territorio estamos - hablo queriendo cambiar el tema

Ddraig: ¿que sabes de vampiros? - pregunto

Issei: ehhh... ¿beben sangre? - pregunto con algo de duda

Ddraig: ufff, eres un idiota contemporaneo...pero no estas mal - comento con algo de cansancio - los vampiros son seres que se alimentan de sangre o fluidos vitales segun algunas creencias, dependiendo de la cultura puede que algunos datos sean distintos, pero en esencia, ellos son seres de tez palida y caninos dentales puntiagudos, ademas de que no tienen reflejo alguno en espejos u otros objetos con la misma funcion - dijo serio

Issei: creo que eso lo podria haber buscado en algun libro o internet - murmuro sonriendo - ¿como les vencere si me enfrento a alguno? - pregunto mientras miraba a la distancia un pequeño poblado

Ddraig: con algunos portadores enfrente a algunos hace siglos, son bastante duros, son rapidos y a pesar de no ser de contextura musculosa o atletica en muchos casos, su fuerza fisica es de temer, pero comparten algunas debilidades con los demonios como objetos sagrados - dijo serio - pero en nuestro caso serviria mas decapitar o incinerar completamente - agrego - casi lo olvido, el agua comun, como la de un lago tambien podria servir para dañarles - comento algo pensativo

Issei: y yo que pensaba que mi viaje hacia donde se encuentra Son Wukong seria normal y tranquilo - murmuro con poco animo

Ddraig: JA... el viaje de nosotros compañero ya sea el de ahora y de futuro sera de todo menos tranquilo - comento riendose

Issei: carajo - murmuro

Durante los siguientes minutos Issei no emitio ninguna palabra, asi como tampoco Ddraig

Cuando se encontraba a pocos metros de llegar al poblado que vio antes, vio un cartel ardiendo

Issei: algo parece no ir bien - susurro pensativo

El castaño continuo caminando, en cuanto llego al centro del pueblo no vio a ninguna persona, asi como tampoco escucho algo

Issei: esto esta muy raro - murmuro pensativo

¿?: ya lo creo - susurro una voz detras de el

El castaño rapidamente se movio, pero no vio a nadie

Sabia que tenia compañia ahora, por lo que debia ser cuidadoso

Issei: ¡¿que tal si dejas de ocultarte y apareces de una buena vez?! - cuestiono en tono desafiante

Frente a el, en menos de un segundo aparecio un hombre de apariencia algo enfermiza por su palido tono de piel, su cabellera estaba amarrada en una cola de caballo color castaño, sus ojos eran como dos rubies, el hombre desconocido media al menos un metro con ochenta o aproximado a ellos, ademas vestia completamente de negro

¿?: no parece que seas muy apetitoso - comento algo desanimado

Issei: en cambio tu pareces tener un pie en la tumba - comento preparandose para pelear

¿?: veremos eso - dijo a la vez que desaparecia

El castaño se mantenia expectante, era incapaz de sentir la presencia de este enemigo, por lo que solo podia confiar en sus reflejos

De un momento a otro, sintio un movimiento detras, evadio un golpe dirigido a sus intestinos dandose la vuelta y desviando el ataque con la palma de su mano izquierda en la que aparecio rapidamente el Boosted gear

¿?: hmmm, un usuario de un sacred gear, esto parece que valdra la pena - comento mientras se movia a gran velocidad - ¡veamos que sabes hacer! - exclamo con una sonrisa de locura en su rostro

Hyodo detuvo el ataque atrapando el brazo y torciendolo para darle un golpe al rostro con su mano libre seguido de un fuerte rodillazo para luego torcer aun mas el angulo del brazo del desconocido atacate hasta romperlo

Pero al hacerlo, este no se inmuto, de hecho sonrio

¿?: nosotros los vampiros no sufrimos ante dolor de este nivel - indico acomodandose el brazo por su cuenta - mi nombre es Tomas, soy de la familia vampirica Nosferatu - se presento haciendo una leve reverencia

Issei: bien, ahora sabre que poner en tu lapida - dijo restandole importancia

Tomas parecia algo sorprendido por la actitud del humano frente a el, por lo que se molesto

Tomas: humano asqueroso, ese ego no te ayudara a evitar ser asesinado - hablo con tono agresivo

Issei: pruebalo - se limito a decir

El Tepes se lanzo al ataque rapidamente, Issei, quien era todo menos normal esquivo con relativa facilidad los ataques del vampiro

Issei (pensamiento): su velocidad no se compara a la de Deimos y Fobos, aunque su fuerza ciertamente es respetable, pero aun asi no me vencera - penso evadiendo un golpe que iba a la traquea

Al evadir ese ataque encontro una buena apertura en la defensa de su enemigo y acerco su mano izquierda mientras reunia energia

Un poderoso torrente de energia salio a traves del estomago del vampiro dejando un agujero en el cuerpo de este que cayo unos metros a distancia del castaño

Ddraig: incinera su cuerpo antes de que se levante - indico el dragon

Issei obedecio al dragon celestial, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, concentro un poco de energia y poco despues una flama cubrio el cuerpo de Tomas acabando con su existencia hasta que solo sea ceniza

Issei: haber enfrentado a los dioses menores si que me brindo un nuevo nivel de combate - murmuro sonriendo - su velocidad era buena, pero nada mas - agrego sonriente

En ese instante fue que detras de el estallo una pared de la que salio un vampiro con la mandibula abierta, preparado para hundir sus colmillos en Issei

Pero al mismo tiempo, una espada aterrizaba en la cabeza de este nuevo vampiro

La espada era negra, el pomo parecia una cruz, pero a los costados parecian hachas y la empuñadura parecia una cadena, el filo del arma se dividia en dos en la punta

Poco despues, Issei vio a una persona cubierta por una larga capa de pies a cabeza, por lo que no sabia si era hombre o mujer

El vampiro decapitado desaparecio en polvo a los pocos segundos, aparentemente esa arma tenia propiedades sagradas

Ddraig: me parece haber sentido esa sensacion hace mucho, pero no recuerdo donde - comento serio

Issei miro seriamente a la persona que se quito la capucha de la cabeza, revelando un largo cabello color azul y ojos ambar

¿?: mi nombre es Xenovia, soy una exorcista del vaticano - dijo presentandose

Issei (pensamiento): parece de mi edad, pero siento un intenso poder latente asi como una conexion con esa espada - pensaba mirando a la exorcista y su arma - definitivamente ella es de cuidado

Xenovia: responde, ¿tu eres un humano? - pregunto levantando su arma y dejandola descansar en su hombro

Issei: ... supongo que podrias decirlo - dijo pensativo

Ddraig: seria mas facil decir que eres hibrido - comento solo para su compañero

Xenovia: entonces debes ser muy habil para vencer a un vampiro sin necesidad de un arma sagrada como mi "excalibur destruccion" - comento con seriedad en sus ojos

Issei: supongo que si, pero dime, ¿que hace una exorcista aqui? - pregunto con algo de curiosidad

Xenovia: vine debido a que me ordenaron la captura del criminal llamado Sekiryuutei, quien mancillo el agua bendecida en medio de la iglesia del Vaticano - dijo con seriedad asustando al castaño - pero principalmene debido a que debo recuperar un tesoro conocido como el manto de turin - dijo llamando la atencion del castaño

Issei: ¿el sudario de turin? - pregunto sorprendido

Xenovia: veo le conoces, pero es en verdad un Sacred gear como aquel que tienes en tu brazo - comento indicando el Boosted gear del castaño - el sagrado sudario concede inmunidad a cualquier ataque enemigo, asi como tambien se dice que puede sellar cualquier tipo de maldicion - comento con seriedad

Issei se quedo pensativo unos momentos, dejando a Xenovia hablar sola

El manto le podria servir para anular tal vez o al menos ralentizar la simbiosis draconica que su cuerpo lentamente iba sufriendo debido a las veces que entrego alguna parte de su cuerpo, asi como un escudo en combate muy util

Issei: dime,has venido sola? - pregunto mirando a la peliazul

Xenovia: eh no, de hecho vine con una exorcista de la iglesia anglicana, pero nos hemos separado hace poco para cubrir mas terreno ya que esta area esta plagada de vampiros y es nuestro deber erradicarlos de este mundo - dijo con una sonrisa - oye, dime, ¿que sacred gear tienes? la verdad no he visto muchas y me da curiosidad - pregunto mirando el guantelete

Issei: ehhh, tengo el...el...el Boosted gear - respondio desviando la mirada

El silencio se hizo algo incomodo entonces

Xenovia: entonces...tu eres el... ¿Sekiryuutei? - pregunto con algo de duda

Issei: ehhh...si - respondio con algo de sudor

Xenovia: ... ... entiendo

Issei: ... ...

Xenovia: ... ...

Issei: adios - dijo caminando con paso lento alejandose

Xenovia: NO ESCAPARAS MALDITO HEREJE - exclamo furiosa

El hibrido empezo a correr rapidamente por su vida mientras detras la exorcista corria con su espada en mano lista para acabar con el hereje

Varios minutos en donde algunas explosiones se escucharon en varios lugares, ambos se detuvieron, algo agitados debido a esa persecusion

Xenovia: bien...que te parece esto, ayudame a cumplir mi mision y yo no te llevare a Roma donde seras juzgado por tu herejia, ¿buen trato? - propuso la joven

Issei: no diras nada de que nos vimos ni que direccion tome luego de que terminemos, ¿cierto? - cuestiono con duda

Xenovia: palabra de una seguidora del verdadero dios - dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, por lo que ahora Issei tendria que dejar de lado un poco su objetivo de ir hacia la montaña Sumeru para encontrar al gran rey mono

Issei (pensamiento): supongo que servira de algo - murmuro pensativo

Ddraig: solo tu te metes en estos inconvenientes jajaja - comento riendo

Issei solo suspiro, sabiendo que ahora tendria que ayudar a otra faccion arriesgando el hecho de que tal vez descubran su identidad como el emperador dragon rojo

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	11. La ciudadela vampirica

CAPITULO 11: LA CIUDADELA VAMPIRICA

Unos dias han pasado desde que Issei ha comenzado a ayudar a la exorcista llamada Xenovia

Durante el paso de los dias, el castaño ha aprendido que ella proviene de Italia, debido a que le ha escuchado rezar en aquel idioma

Tambien supo por boca de la misma, que ha pasado toda su vida en la iglesia, siendo entrenada para ser exorcista

Hyodo veia a veces con algo de sorpresa la violencia que imprimia en sus ataques en contra de los vampiros, no importaba si eran adultos o no, Xenovia les aniquilaba sin compasion

Issei: ¿como planean rescatar el sagrado manto? - pregunto mientras caminaban por un denso bosque

Xenovia: realizaremos un ataque a gran escala en una de las ciudadelas vampiricas controlada por la faccion Nosferatu - aclaro seria - un equipo conformado por varios exorcistas esta dirigiendose por distintas rutas hacia aquella ciudadela, debemos destruirles y recuperar el sagrado manto - dijo de manera terminante

Issei: ¿como saben que ellos la tienen?, tal vez no la tienen y solo esten perdiendo el tiempo - comento mirando las sombras del bosque

Xenovia: la informacion nos llego de manera anonima, pero hemos corroborado su veracidad - aclaro mirando al Hyodo - deberias tener algo mas de fe - comento

Ambos siguieron su camino, por aquel denso bosque, del que no sabrian si tendria peligros aguardando por ellos o no

Issei (pensamiento): Ddraig, olvidaba preguntar, ¿que puedes decirme sobre los vampiros?, ¿hay familias o algo asi entre ellos? - cuestiono mentalmente a su compañero

Ddraig: la verdad es que asi es, los vampiros son bastante apegados a muchas tradiciones aristocraticas, por lo que son muy exigentes en cuanto a nobleza - indico - entre ellos, las familias Tepes y Carmila son tal vez las mas reconocidas ya que son las mas conocidas en el mundo sobrenatural, aunque hay varias mas - respondio

Issei: ¿no son apegadas entre ellas?, es decir, son de la misma raza ¿no? - cuestiono extrañado

Ddraig: asi es, sus costumbres como ya mencione, son apegadas a las aristocratas tradiciones de antaño, por lo que generalmente siempre hay cierta tension entre ellos mismos, llegando a veces a atacarse entre ellos mismos - respondio sorprendiendo a Issei

El joven hibrido estaba sorprendido, ¿como es que siendo iguales se atacaban?, que clase de seres eran los vampiros, era algo que no sabria definir con claridad

Xenovia: mira, estamos cerca - dijo apuntando con su mano hacia un grupo de cadaveres en estado de putrefaccion - la familia Nosferatu suele dejar pudriendose el cuerpo de sus victimas para luego revivirlas y usarlas como marionetas - comento mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada

Tal como habia dicho, esos cadaveres se levantaron con gritos lastimeros de agonia

Issei: hay destinos peores que la muerte - susurro mirando los tambaleantes cuerpos que se acercaban

Un solo movimiento de la espada de la exorcista basto para desintegrar a los cuerpos

Xenovia: esto no es nada, con esta excalibur purgare a los enemigos de dios - dijo sonriendo confiadamente

El castaño la miraba con simpleza y algo de gracia

Ella se habia aliado con uno de los peores enemigos de su Dios, uno en especial peligroso, solo para aumentar la posibilidad de exito en su mision actual

Issei: entonces me purgaras a mi tambien, ¿no? - cuestiono con una sonrisa

Xenovia: por supuesto, aunque si juras ser fiel a las enseñanzas del señor puede que consigas evitar tu extincion - respondio mirando al castaño

Issei: Jaajajajaja... buena broma mocosa, no tengo interes en postrarme ante nadie - dijo sonriendo ampliamente - yo soy un dragon, mas aun, soy el dragon emperador celestial rojo, uno de los dos dragones que casi terminan con la gran guerra hace milenios y jamas se ha aliado a alguna de las facciones, no tengo interes en unirme a alguien - aclaro dejando atras a la peliazul

Xenovia: burlarte de la faccion del cielo es burlarse del "señor" en persona, ten mas respeto de Dios - dijo algo molesta

Issei: ¿por que deberia? - cuestiono - soy un asesino de divinidades, tu dios, no me es de preocupacion - aclaro mientras hacia aparecer el guantelete del dragon

Xenovia: tal vez el haber asesinado a un dios de alguna cultura decaida valga algo, pero el no era un dios verdadero - indico mirando a Issei

Issei: defiendes mucho a un ser que jamas has visto o escuchado - comento en tono despectivo

Xenovia: no necesito verle, solo debo creer en el - indico con seguridad latente

Sekiryuutei no dijo nada mas, solo siguio caminando seguido de la exorcista

Asi estuvieron por algunas horas, hasta que salieron del bosque y llegaron a una montaña

Xenovia: alli esta, la ciudadela vampirica del clan Nosferatu - dijo mirando a lo alto de la montaña donde unas murallas apenas se veian

En lo alto de la montaña nevada, unas murallas impedian ver el interior del hogar de una de las familias vampiricas, aquella que se dice tiene el manto sagrado de turin

Issei: dijiste algo sobre que habria varios exorcistas, ¿donde estan? - cuestiono sin ver a nadie o sentir

Xenovia: deben de estar esperando la señal, se supone que yo y mi compañero deberiamos darla, pero como nos hemos separado tal vez le paso algo, bueno, en cualquier caso, debemos acercarnos para lanzar la señal - dijo caminando

Issei: espera, ¿de que va esta señal? - pregunto confundido

Xenovia: la señal es simple, debo hacer estallar una de las paredes con mi poder, asi atraere a varios mientras que poco despues los demas entran de manera mas segura y atacan por la retaguardia - dijo de manera simple

Issei: ¡eso es suicida! - exclamo sorprendido por tal plan

Xenovia: estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por la causa - dijo sin dar lugar a discusion

Hyodo solo la siguio, cuestionandose un poco si ella era idiota o demasiado confiada en su fe... de cualquier manera, tendria que ver que saliese con vida de alli si no se sentiria mal

Xenovia decidio que debian escalar la montaña para evitar ser atrapados por el enemigo, el problema que escalar tambien tenia sus problemas, como el no poder defenderse en caso de ser descubiertos

Issei: carajo, nunca habia intentado subir una montaña asi - murmuro con algo de cansancio

Durante dos horas estuvieron subiendo la montaña de aquella forma, Issei casi cae en algunas ocasiones, pero tuvo suerte de lograr afirmarse de alguna roca firme

Pero por fin, frente a ellos estaba el muro que les daria la apertura hacia la ciudadela, el inconveniente era que apenas habia cien metros entre el muro y donde ellos habian llegado

Issei: habra que tener cuidado, nos pueden empujar con cierta facilidad hacia el precipicio - indico mirando el muro

Xenovia: hombre de poca fe, no pasara, hoy ningun servidor caera - hablo con conviccion

Issei la miro dando un suspiro

La espadachina desenvaino su sacro espada, lanzando una onda de energia que destruyo el muro sin dejar rastros, en pocos segundos comenzaron a aparecer varios vampiros

Issei: hora de comenzar una purga - murmuro mientras su guantelete resplandecia

FIN DEL CAPITULO

PREGUNTAS QUE DESEEN HACER, RESPONDERE A LA BREVEDAD YA SEA POR PRIVADO O EN LA PUBLICACION DEL SIGUIENTE CAP


	12. El robo de la ciudadela de la muerte

CAPITULO 12: EL ROBO DE LA CIUDADELA DE LA MUERTE

La batalla habia comenzado en cuanto la muralla habia caido, los vampiros del clan Nosferatu se acercaban rapidamente mientras Issei preparaba el conteo para usar el balance breaker

A su lado, Xenovia, usaba su espada para lanzar una gran cantidad de energia que desintegro a los vampiros que se acercaban, pero rapidamente aparecio un grupo mayor

Issei: ¡ahi voy! - exclamo mientras su cuerpo se cubrio de una luz roja para segundos mas tarde dejar ver la armadura Scale Mail del Sekiryutei

El castaño alcanzo a escuchar como los vampiros se sorprendian cuando le reconocian, Issei ataco rapidamente acabando con varios gracias a su poder fisico

Mientras tanto, Xenovia enfrentaba con su espada sagrada a los vampiros, que rapidamente caian ante el sagrado filo

Xenovia: el señor sin duda ha bendecido esta victoria - murmuro sonriendo al decapitar a otro vampiro

Ambos jovenes enfrentaban a los vampiros tan bien como podian, pero eran concientes de que en algun momento las cosas podrian cambiar

Cuando ya habian transcurrido mas de media hora desde el incio del combate se escucho una gran explosion proveniente del interior de la ciudadela

Ante aquello, los vampiros que enftentaban a la portadora de la sacro-espada y al Sekiryuutei comenzaron a regresar al interior de la fortaleza vampirica

Al ver este hecho, Issei deja ir a algunos mientras Xenovia seguia "purificando" a los vampiros

El castaño miraba a la peli-azul acabar con tantos como podia, hasta que finalmente no quedaba ninguno ademas de los que habian regresado

Xenovia: no volveran a escaparse - murmuro molesta

Issei miraba como la joven comenzaba a correr hacia el interior ignorandole

Issei: vale ignora a quien te ayuda - comenta con sarcasmo - bueno da igual, igual y encuentro la dichosa manta que estos fanaticos religiosos buscan - agrego a su monologo

Ddraig: esa manta nos podria servir bastante bien compañero - comento el dragon gales

Issei: ¿eso piensas? - pregunto expectante

Ddraig: claro, recuerda que esa reliquia tiene propiedades anti magia de cualquier tipo, bendecida por el dios biblico - respondio el legendario dragon

Issei: interesante - susurro mientras sonreia

El joven se interno en las calles de la ciudadela ya sin la armadura, veia con interes la forma que tenian las calles, edificios entre otras cosas

Hyodo sentia y escuchaba ruidos de explosiones no muy lejos y al mismo tiempo lejos de donde se encontraba, sin duda el lugar se habia vuelto una zona de guerra

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el portador del booster gear encontro una escena digna del momento

Frente a el, se hallaban multiples cadaveres cubiertos de su propia sangre, tanto vampiros atravesados con espadas de luz que usaban los exorcistas, como exorcistas con el cuello desgarrado o el torso perforado

Issei miraba la escena, sabiendo que el era participe de esa barbarie, tal como le dijo Ddraig cuando entrenaba, "siempre estaria con algo de sangre a su alrededor"

Optando por continuar su camino, el castaño observo como las columnas de humo aumentaban, los edificios a medida que avanzaba estaban cada vez mas dañados

Mientras mas caminaba, escenas de cadaveres de ambos bandos se presentaban, pero el joven trataba de no ser perturbado por ello, aun cuando vio vampiros que pasarian como niños por su apariencia juvenil no se perturbo

Ddraig: en verdad no cambian, llevan años haciendo lo mismo -comento el dragon sobre la situacion

Issei solo se quedo en silencio meditando lo dicho, siempre hubo casos de fanstismos que terminaban en perdidas de vidas

Issei: me llevare el manto sagrado - fue lo que dijo mientras veia como una mujer vampiro corria junto a un bulto entre sus brazos

La mujer al ver a Issei se asusto, pero no duro mucho, ya que una hacha de energia sagrada impacto detras de ella, acabando con su vida, mientras el bulto que tenia en brazos era atravesado por una flecha de luz

Exorcista: ¿tu quien eres? - pregunto extrañado al ver a un humano en aquel lugar

Issei: quien se llevara el manto - fue lo que respondio a la vez que se apresuraba contra el exorcista que fue incapaz de reaccionar

El castaño atraveso al seguidor de la iglesia en el corazon, causando que una gran cantidad de sangre se derramase

Desde uno de los techos cercanos, el exorcista que disparo la flecha vio como su compañero fue asesinado, por lo que intento preparar otra flecha, pero cuando estaba apuntando solo vio una luz verde que se acercaba

Hyodo habia disparado un dragon shot destruyendo parte del edificio junto al exorcista, del que no quedo nada reconocible

Prosiguiendo su camino, el castaño encontro mas exorcistas y vampiros, que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del castaño, por lo que usando el Scale Mail se lanzo a la batalla

Dando un poderoso golpe al menton del exorcista que salio volando contra un edificio de concreto, el Sekiryutei actual encaro al vampiro que no supo reaccionar rapidamente al poderoso puño del dragon que atraveso su estomago

El portador del dragon rojo continuo enfrentando a todos los que se encontraban, ya sean exorcistas o vampiros, enfrento a todos por igual, continuo asi hasta llegar a la plaza principal de la ciudadela, donde se enfrentaba la mayor parte de ambas fuerzas

Sabiendo que aun no poseia el poder para enfrentar a una fuerza tan grande por su cuenta, decidio rodear el lugar y dirigirse al castillo que estaba a pocos metros

Segun Xenovia, el manto deberia estar en alguna parte del castillo, al menos eso le comento mientras escalaban

Por lo que sabiendo que al menos la mayoria de los que quedaban con vida en el lugar estarian enfrentandose en la plaza, el castaño se dirigio rapidamente a la gran estructura

El castillo vampirico estaba hecho de piedra solida, como algunos castillos de la edad media, Issei entro destrozando la puerta principal dejando un gran agujero en el lugar

El interior del castillo era como se esperaria de la aristocracia, habia obras de artes en los pasillos, estatuas, salones tan grandes que una fiesta podria celebrarse perfectamente y por supuesto, la sala del rey y las habitaciones

Issei trataba de sentir lo que fuera que emitiera alguna clase de energia sobrenatural, pero no lograba ningun exito

Issei: maldicion, no logro encontrar nada en lo absoluto - susurro molesto

Ddraig: debe de haber alguna camara oculta en algun lugar, tal vez un pasadizo o algo - comento pensativo

Hyodo pensaba donde podria haber un pasadizo o camara oculta, pero por mas que pensaba le era dificil de imaginar

Issei: ea demasiado dificil de imaginar - dijo quejumbroso - solo lo jare a mi forma - hablo mientras disparaba una onda de energia contra la pared

El Sekiryutei estuvo disparando contra todo lo que creia que podria ser un camino secreto, destruyendo en el proceso la infraestructura del castillo

Ddraig: para ser tu, te comportas tan destructivo como un dragon - comento divertido

Issei: no se si sentirme halagado o no - murmuro disparando contra una pared

Mas esta no se destruyo, Issei miro a su alrededor, dandose cuenta que estaba en el gran salon del castillo

Issei: ¿tendra un mecanismo secreto como en las peliculas? - cuestiono divertido

El castaño comenzo a presionar las piedras de forma aleatoria pensando que si empujaba alguna esta se revelaria como un pasadizo

Issei: lo logre - dijo alegre mientras veia como la muralla se dividia reverando una escalera en forma de caracol - a ver donde llevara - susurro divertido

Hyodo descendia con relativa calma por las escaleras de piedra, preguntandose como sera el manto sagrado

Ddraig: nunca lo vi personalmente, pero Albion una vez me comento que se lo encontro en posesion de un hombre que logro asesinar a su portador - comento divertido

Issei: entonces... ¿Es posible escapar del destino de los dragones celestiales? - pregunto con algo se duda

Ddraig: suponiendo que nunca nos volvamos a encontrar con el descendiente de Lucifer o mueras antes - comento sin mucho interes

Issei: no me agrada eso de que solo la muerte sea el modo de escape, mas aun por que se quien es mi rival - dijo recordando al portador del dragon blanco - supongo que al final todo enfrentare a Vali y ambos caeremos - comento divertido

Ddraig: oye, eso no seria divertido - dijo con algo de molestia

Issei no respondio, solo siguio bajando las escaleras hasta que llego a lo mas profundo del lugar

Alli vio un largo pasillo iluminado con antorchas con flamas color verde que le daba un aspecto misterioso

Hyodo caminaba expectante de que cosas podria encontrarse alli, su respuesta llego a los pocos minutos, pues frente a el se encontraba un hombre calvo de orejas puntiagudas, cuerpo delgado y piel blanca, con colmillos que sobresalian de su boca, vestido con un traje formal de color purpura

Issei: ¿supongo que eres de la familia vampirica no? - pregunto mirando al hombre

¿?: asi es, mi nombre es Trent, actual lider del clan vampirico de Nosferatu - se presento con elegancia - y tu, ¿quien se supone que eres? - pregunto mirando al castaño

Issei: Yo soy el Sekiryuutei, solo eso importa - dijo lanzandose contra el vampiro

Pero este desaparecio entre niebla, para reaparecer detras del castaño, dandole un golpe en el torax enviandolo contra la pared

Issei: golpea muy duro este sujeto - murmuro mirando al lider vampiro

Ddraig: compañero, no puedes perder ante un cadaver andante, seria imperdonable - dijo el gran dragon

Issei: ya lo se, tampoco tenia pensado hacerlo - comento

Trent: no creas que te sera facil vencerme - hablo confiado

Issei: de hecho si lo creo - replico sonriendo debajo del casco

Nuevamente se lanzo encontra del vampiro pero antes de llegar a golpearle, lanzo una onda de energia contra el suelo para provocar una cortina de humo

Trent: eso no funcionara - dijo sonriendo - puedo escucharte y oler tu sangre - dijo sonriendo tenebrosamente

Desde el humo, una onda de energia le alcanzo, mandandolo a chocar duro contra la pared opuesta

Issei: ¿que te parece? - pregunto confiado

Para su sorpresa, el vampiro no tenia ningun daño fisico

El castaño sabia que los vampiros eran dificiles de matar cuando habian tenido muchos años de vida, por lo que las cosas sevolcerian mas dificiles a partir de ahora

Trent: eso en otras epocas me hubiese dolido mucho - comento divertido - pero ahora no significa nada - agrego mirando al joven dragon

Issei: eso no me deja muchas opciones - susurro pensativo

Ddraig: ese tipo debe de haber vencido la debilidad a la luz solar, pero tampoco debe de haber cerca algun lago para lanzarlo, tal vez debamos empalarlo o destrozarlo totalmente - sugirio con simpleza

Issei se pregunto donde podria empalar al vampiro jefe, pero mientras este evadia los ataques del Nosferatu, que por pocas milesimas estaba de alcanzar el cuello del joven Sekiryuutei

El castaño atrapo el brazo del vampiro para torcerlo y quebrarlo posteriormente, seguido de un fuerte codazo al rostro para luego darle una patada al torso

Pero el vampiro se recompuso rapidamente, derribo con un enganche a las piernas a Issei para montarse encima y golpearle duramente

La fuerza empleada por el vampiro sorprendio al Hyodo, pues a pesar de la armadura sentia los impactos

Issei: (rayos, la armadura comenzara a desquebrajarse si sigo recibiendo tanto daño) - penso preocupado

Issei comenzo a reunir algo de energia que libero en forma de explosion, quitandose de encima al vampiro que cayo duro contra el suelo

Issei rapidamente desplego las alas de dragon y tomo por la pierna al vampiro mientras sobrevolaba por el pasillo hasta la escalera de caracol

El vampiro trataba de zafarse pero la fuerza de agarre del dragon rojo le complicaba las cosas

Issei: ¡ahi vas! - exclamo lanzando al vampiro contra el techo impactando duramente para luego caer contra el castaño que reunia energia en su mano izquierda

BOOST...BOOST...BOOST...BOOST...BOOST...BOOST

Issei: LANZA DEL DRAGON TIRANO -exclamo enterrando la esfera que arrastro al vampiro hasta el techo del lugar, donde estallo ocasionando una gran explosion - eso si que le debe de haber dolido si no murio en el acto - comento

Ddraig: ve a por el tesoro, a lo mejor encontramos algo verdaderamente util - comento con cierta diversion

Issei obedecio lo indicado por el dragon dentro del boosted gear, regreso hasta donde se encontro con Trent

En el lugar vio una puerta de acero, con un disparo de energia la destruyo

Issei: vaya...Esto si que es una tesoreria -murmuro viendo las cosas que habia

Ddraig: es interesante, grimorios de magia antigua, arcana y de distintas culturas, muchas perdidas y algunas prohibidas - comento con tono interesado - tambien hay armas y armaduras antiguas y...¡alli esta! - indico exaltado

Issei miro hacia una esquina, donde un manto color carmesi estaba colgado

Ddraig: no muchos lo saben, pero este manto fue robado durante las cruzadas para recuperar Jerusalen, la iglesia preparo una falsa para mantener las apariencias y tejieron muchos rumores sobre ella - comento el dragon

El castaño asintio ante lo dicho, al acercarse al manto, sintio la santidad que emanaba

Ddraig: en verdad, la sangre que la cubrio sigue conservando todo su poder, esa sangre es la que hace que tenga el color rojizo profundo o carmesi, como prefieras llamarle - explico - este manto te protegera de todo poder maligno, solo dioses o criaturas con el poder para matar a un dios podran dañarte - agrego

Issei sonrio con satisfaccion

Issei: sabes, me quedare con esto, despues de todo solo accedi a ayudar a esa exorcista a llegar hasta aqui, no a dejar que la iglesia se lleve algo tan poderoso, le dare un mejor uso - declaro mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos - tambien deberia llevarme esos libros de magia, si ellos los consiguen seguro los queman - comento mirando los grimorios que guardo dentro de la boosted gear al igual que el manto sagrado

Con la reliquia sagrada y los grimorios en sus manos, el castaño salio del lugar, dirigiendose hacia el agujero que creo durante el enfrentamiento contra Trent para salir

Desde el cielo, vio como los exorcistas vencian a los vampiros, la plaza habia quedado llena de cadaveres sangrientos

Issei: su rostro no tendra precio cuando se den cuenta que no esta el manto sagrado - comento divertido

Ddraig: sera mejor irnos de aqui, seria una molestia que se den cuenta que aun estamos cerca - aconsejo el dragon

Haciendo caso de lo dicho, el castaño se alejo del lugar volando por el cielo rumbo

Una semana despues se supo de la masacre en la ciudadela del clan Nosferatu, muchos se sorprendieron ante la noticia, hubo rumores de que fue un trabajo de la iglesia romana, pero todos creian una cosa que si se habia confirmado por las distintas facciones...

El dragon emperador rojo estuvo alli

Ahora el mundo sabia que el dragon celestial habia despertado, por lo que la carrera entre las facciones comenzaria en cualquier momento

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	13. Capitulo 13: Conociendo al enemigo

Capitulo 13: Conociendo al enemigo

Tres semanas desde el incidente de la ciudadela vampirica han pasado, ahora todas las facciones saben que ambos dragones celestiales estan despiertos, siendo el emperador del dragon rojo el mas misterioso ya que solo se sabe que esta activo en algun lugar del mundo

Las distintas facciones ya comenzaron a movilizarse para obtener la alianza con el poderoso portador de la longinus boosted gear, algo que les daria una gran ayuda ante otras facciones

Pero primero debian empezar poe saber quien era… algo que no pasaria hasta un buen tiempo

Actualmente, el sekiryuutei, Hyodo Issei se encontraba en alguna parte del desierto de medio oriente, despertando con una terrible jaqueca

Issei: Ddraig, recuerdame por favor no volver a aceptar la invitacion del cumpleaños de Bikou – susurro sintiendo un peso encima

Ddraig: hay cosas mas preocupantes ahora compañero – declaro seriamente

Issei: tienes razon, como por ejemplo el que la cortina ests totalmente abierta – dijo cubriendose el rostro

Ddraig: ahhh… no, no es la cortina – dijo con un tono de ¿vergüenza?

Issei: ¿habre terminado en una pocilga que no tiene siquiera cortina? – murmuro pensativo

Con un gran esfuerzo, el castaño abrio los ojos, encontrando la razon por la que Ddraig le dijo algo en tono casi avergonzado

Primero no estaba en una pocilga… siquiera una cama… estaba en un desierto… lo que era peor… ¡el puto hakuryoku estaba encima de el!

Issei solo hizo lo mas logico… gritar histerico y lanzar como si fuera una bolsa de carne a su eterno rival

El brusco movimiento desperto al peliplateado quien luego de varios insultos hacia el descendiente del gran buda peleador abrio los ojos encontrandose el gran desierto y a su eterno rival

Vali: ¿Qué diablos? – murmuro al ver a su destinado enemigo

Issei: esa frase la deberia decir yo – hablo con seriedad - ¿Qué rayos nos hizo la banda de imbeciles que te siguen? – cuestiono molesto

Vali: en primera, tu novia esta alli, en segunda baja la voz que me duele la cabeza – dijo serio – no recuerdo nada, salvo que… - se detuvo al recordar lo que paso

Issei: ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su rival – recordaste algo,¿cierto? – pregunto con una leve sonrisa

Vali: solo recuerdo que me fui con Kuroka y nos encerramos en una habitacion, luego… bueno no es asunto tuyo – dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo - ¿y que tal tu? – cuestiono

Issei: yo…

Flashback

El sekiryuutei estaba con Le fay conversando mientras bebia un vaso de vodka, pero por la cantidad que habia en la botella parecia ser el septimo ya

Luego llego hasta el un claramente ebrio Arthur pendragon quien comenzo a gritarle sobre algo y el lo golpeo con el boosted gear

Fin flashback

Issei: bueno, solo recuerdo brevemente que estaba hablando calmadamente con Le fay y luego llego el siscon de su hermano que comenzo a gritarme y le di un golppe con el boosted gear – comento pensativo

Vali: eso explicaria por que recuerdo haber escuchado el sonido de una muralla siendo destruida – comento – bueno, de todas formas es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí – declaro levantandose para luego caer al suelo

El portador de la divine dividing miro el rostro de su eterno enemigo , siguiendo la linea de vision encontro su mano junto a la del castaño, levantandola con desagrado, vio con horror como un juego de esposas les mantenia unidos

Issei: es oficial, le pateare el culo al responsable – declaro con evidente molestia

Vali: ¡BIIIIIKOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU! – grito furioso para luego quejarse por el dolor de cabeza

Luego de unos largos minutos de quejarse en contra del futuro condenado descendiente del gran rey mono, ambos jovenes comenzaron a caminar en direccion al oeste

Issei: oye mira, tienes una carta en el pantalon – indico el castaño

Vali tomo la carta con la mano esposada, acercando la mano de Issei a su parte posterior para desagrado de este

Vali: dice que fue Kuroka la que nos hizo esto y nos esperan en Jerusalen - informo serio

Issei: tendremos que ir hacia alli, espero y nos saquen esta cosa – comento mirando con molestia las esposas que les mantenian a menos de tres metros – bien, entonces vayamos rapido – dijo concentrandose - ¿eh?, no puedo hacer aparecer las alas del balance breaker – dijo sorprendido

Vali trato de hacer aparecer sus alas pero tampoco pudo, ambos notaron el leve brillo de las esposas dandose cuenta de que el objeto no les permitia usar algun poder

Vali: tendremos que irnos caminando – susurro molesto

Ambos portadores de los dragones celestiales caminaron por varias horas en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra, ni mirarse, era algo totalmente ilogico el hecho que tuviesen que viajar juntos

Claro, entre ellos no habia rencores ni nada parecido, solo eran motivados por el sentimiento de querer destruirse mutuamente debido a ser poseedores de las longinus que contienen al dragon emperador rojo y al blanco

Ellos podrian decir que tenian una rivalidad sana, pero eso podria cambiar según el transcurso de este viaje

Luego de horas de caminar, bajo el caluroso sol que cubria el cielo, Issei se rindio con ese silencio que reinaba

Issei: dime… ¿Qué tal la vida? – pregunto lo mejor que se le ocurrio

Vali: je… supongo que bien, Azazel me permite hacer lo que quiera en la medida de lo posible, siempre y cuando no me pase de la raya – respondio - ¿y tu?

Issei: supongo que bien, la maldicion del dragon me consume con lentitud pero por distintas razones ya le he entregado mi brazo izquierdo asi como los ojos – respondio con un tono levemente triste – solo el collar hecho por el dios Apollo ha evitado que avance mas, pero solo es algo temporal, en tanto no use mas poder del que puedo soportar actualmente no tendre problemas – comento con seriedad

Vali: la maldicion del dragon – susurro pensativo – yo no he tenido problemas, gracias a mi naturaleza como demonio puro me ha permitido manejar con magia el poder del dragon emperador blanco, evitando en gran medida la maldicion – comento serio

Issei: vaya ventaja, pero seguro tiene sus inconvenientes – comento mirando a su rival

Vali: asi es, las habilidades como el dividing usan magia, asi como el tener que mantener el balance breaker, por tanto mi limite es lo que pueda soportar de duracion con mis reservas de magia – declaro mirando el cielo que lentamente se oscurecia – en cierta medida estamos igual, tu limite es lo fisico y el mio lo magico, es un reflejo de nuestros origenes – dijo en tono ironico

Issei: tu un demonio y yo un humano… tiene su gracia ciertamente – comento con una pequeña risa – Ddraig ha estado callado todo el dia, me pregunto si le pasara algo – hablo extrañado

Vali: albion tambien ha estado en silencio, me pregunto si tendra que ver con esta situacion – declaro pensativo – esperemos ha mañana, seguramente se sienten muy incomodos por tal situacion – dijo con calma

Issei: seguramente – concluyo de acuerdo a lo dicho por el peliplateado

El silencio reino durante unas cuantas horas, cuando la noche se hizo dominante y bajo la temperatura, ambos decidieron descansar encima de un monticulo de rocas que a pesar de la incomodidad fue suficiente para conciliar el sueño durante algunas horas

El portador del dragon blanco se desperto al sentir los rayos del sol saliendo en la lejania, miro a su lado encontrando al Sekiryutei sudando mientras murmuraba algo que no podia entender, se quedo observando los erraticos movimientos del castaño hasta que desperto sorpresivamente

Vali: ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto mirando a su acompañante de viaje

Issei: es complicado, dame unos momentos para reponerme – dijo en tono sombrio

Pasaron varios minutos donde el castaño se mantuvo en silencio

Para cuanfo dio señales de estar bien el sol ya estaba comenzando a dominar el cielo

Los jovene portadores de las longinus continuaron su camino, el sol parecia ser mas fuerte a cada momento

Vali: ¿tenias una pesadilla? – pregunto sorprendiendo al castaño que le miro seriamente

Hyodo no respondio directamente, ya que era un tema dedicado, pero haciendo un esfuerzo luego minutos respondio

Issei: asi es… mas bien era un recuerdo – respondio

Vali le miro con cierto interes, se preguntaba que clase de suceso le ocurrio al joven sekiryutei

Vali: entiendo, si gustas puedes contarme, tal vez te ayude en algo – comento sin mirarle

Issei: vaya, quien diria que serias tan buen oyente – comento con una pequeña sonrisa

Vali: tsk, estamos varados aquí juntos hasta llegar a tierra santa, ademas esta es una ocasión especial ya que no podemos combatir como se supone deberiamos – declaro tratando de ignorar lo dicho por el castaño

Issei: vale, lo se, no es para que te coloques asi – dijo serio

Vali no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio igual que Issei, ambos siguieron caminando por un largo rato, hasta que el portador del boosted gear suspiro

Issei: fue hace años… cuando tenia nueve – dijo de repente – mis padres fueron asesinados a manos de un demonio y esa misma noche hice contacto con Ddraig – hablo seriamente

El peliplateado miro seriamente a su rival, en cierta forma eran parecidos

Vali: ya veo, por eso has acabado con tantos demonios en estos años – dijo con seriedad

Issei: asi es, el odio que siento es muy profundo, aun busco algun rastro de aquel bastardo – declaro ocn furia reprimida

Vali se quedo en silencio durante algunos minutos, parecia que algo vino a su mente

Vali: tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero recuerdo que la faccion de los antiguos reyes demonio habian estado haciendo una busqueda en el continente de Asia, tal vez alguno de ellos tenga que ver – dijo pensativo

Issei miro a su rival, si habia una pista con cierta probabilidad seria esta, el sabia que no fue cualquier demonio el que ataco aquella noche, si no que fue uno con gran poder, tal vez deberia hacer una investigacion sobre aquel grupo en el futuro

Issei: valdra la pena investigar eso – dijo pensativo – dime, ¿Qué tal tu familia? – pregunto con leve interes

El peliplata se quedo en silencio, temia que hiciera esa pregunta

Vali: supongo que estamos igual, yo tambien quiero acabar con un demonio – dijo en tono serio – para empezar, mi nombre completo es Vali Lucifer, soy descendiente del famoso angel que causo la rebelion en el cielo – dijo para sorpresa del castaño – mi padre era el nieto de el y mi madre una bruja humana, mi abuelo es el primogenito del famoso lucifer, ademas de ser de quien deseo vengarme ya que causo la destruccion de mi familia – declaro con furia en su voz

Issei le entendia, conocia aquel sentimiento, el estuvo en aquel pozo oscuro donde solo el deseo de venganza le guiaba

En sus brazos, una joya verde y azul aparecieron, en representacion de los guanteletes de ambas longinus

Ddraig: el que sigue el camino del amor y del odio – dijo con seriedad

Albion: el que ambiciona el poder – dijo en el mismo tono

Ddraig: ciertamente ambos son dignos portadores, seguiran el camino de la dominacion y supremacía por igual – declaro el dragon rojo

Albion: a menos que encuentren una respuesta para evitar que la tragedia se vuelva a repetir – dijo el blanco

Issei: ¿de que hablan? – cuestiono extrañado

Ddraig: estuvimos conversando durante el dia de ayer, por primera vez en muchos siglos – dijo llamando la atencion de ambos jovenes – hemos llegado a la conclusion que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo en batallas a pesar de haber olvidado la razon por la que peleamos en primer lugar, llegamos a la conclusion de que dejaremos que sean ustedes quienes decidan el camino a seguir – hablo seriamente

Albion: como saben, todos los que han tenido nuestro poder, han dejado un fragmento de su alma en el interior de la sacred gear – dijo mientras ambos jovenes asentian – la gran mayoria fueron absorbidos por la maldicion de la supremacía que es la ambicion y orgullo – declaro seriamente

Ddraig: asi como por la maldicion de la supremacía que es el amor y el odio - concluyo – la mayoria de los usuarios anteriores se dejaron llevar por aquellos caminos llevandoles a una muerte temprana, varios tenian casi la misma edad que ustedes ahora – comento el legendario dragon

Albion: Vali, sin duda ered el mejor portador que he tenido desde el primero, pocos predecesores podrian compararse a ti, pero aun me pregunto si eres quien podra romper la maldicion de los hakuryoku – declaro con algo de pesadez

Ddraig: Issei, ciertamente eres de los mejores portadores que he tenido, pero como a muchos, el sentimiento de amor y odio predominan a maneras iguales en ti, cuando llegue el momento en el que uses el impetu imparable, comprenderas que es lo que habra al final del camino para ti, si sigues ese camino – explico a su portador

Issei: quieren decir entonces que si logramos superar la maldicion del impetu imparable seremod libres de la maldiicion de la dominacion y la supremacía, ¿cierto? – cuestiono serio

Ddraig: es probable, pero debes recordar que en tu caso Issei, al no tener suficiente poder magico, el impetu imparable tomara tu energia vital para sustentarse, por lo tanto si deseas vencer la maldicion deberas hacerlo antes de que consuma tu vida – declaro el dragon de la dominacion

Albion: Vali, es lo mismo para ti, a pesar de tener tanto poder magico, el impetu imparable tomars todo en muy poco tiempo, por lo que tendras que superarlo antes de que comience a devorar tu vida que a pesar de ser larga gracias a tu sangre de demonio, no evitara que sea consumida con rapidez – dijo el dragon blanco

Vali: entiendo, en ese caso debo hacerme mas fuerte para poder superar y obtener el poder que brinda aquella transformacion – dijo pensativo

Issei: sin duda lo superare, los antiguos portadores no podran hacer que pierda mi voluntad – declaro confiado

Ddraig: tienen mucha confianza ciertamente, ya veremod en el momento decisivo, esperare ansioso ese momento – comento ansioso mientras la joys desaparecia

La joya azul de Albion desaparecio tambien, dejando a ambos jovenes solos en aquel desierto

Sin decir alguna palabra, continuaron su camino, siendo presas del abrasador sol que golpeaba sin piedad

Eso, sumado a la fatiga por no consumir alimento en mas de un dia les tenia agotados, solo se mantenian por fuerzas renovadas

Ya llegado el anochecer comenzaron a divisar la gran ciudad a la que debian llegar, motivados, decidieron seguir hasts su objetivo

Issei: lo logramos – susurro cansado

Apoyado en su hombro, Vali sonreia pero con varias gotas de sudor encima

Las esposas se soltaron por su cuenta, liberando a ambos por fin

Frente a ellos en un circulo purpura, aparecio el grupo de Vali, quienes sonreian divertidos al ver el estado en que ambos jovenes se encontraban

Un joven con ropas orientales y un baston en sus manos fue el primero en acercarse

Vali: cuando Kuroka dijo lo que planeaba hacer no pude evitarlo, aunque debo admitir que pense que ambos tratarian de matarse – comento llegando frente a ambos jovenes

Su respuesta llego en dos puños dirigidos al rostro y estomago respectivamente

Vali: se que fuiste tu quien puso los narcoticos en mi vaso maldito mono – dijo con evidente molestia

Issei: no vuelvas a invitarme a tus ridiculas fiestas – comento molesto

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a caminar, Vali tomo de la mano a Kuroka y le susurro algo al oido para despues desaparecer en un flash plateado

Issei: Le fay, ¿vienes? – pregunto a la joven maga quien con una sonrisa asintio para luego despedirse de su hermano mayor

Bikou se acerco al descendiente del gran rey Arturo con media sonrisa

Bikou: ¿eso quiere decir que lo has aceptado? – pregunto curioso

Arthur: por ahora, ya que es quien la hace feliz, pero si le hace entristecer conocera el poder de la espada mas poderosa – declaro serio pero con una sonrisa calmada

Al dia siguiente, Issei junto a Le fay continuaron el viaje hacia el monte Sumeru

Fin del capitulo

Nota: Hola, este pequeño espacio es para responder la pregunta que adro-sama pregunto, la pregunta fue sobre la linea temporal en que estos caps estan ubicados, la respuesta es que son previos a la epoca en que comienza el anime/novela. 3 años antes para ser precisos, cuando Issei tenia 14 años, pero el prologo es durante su noveno año

Espero esta respuesta haya sido suficiente para ti como para los que tenian alguna duda de este tipo, si tienen alguna pregunta en particular la respondere junto a la siguiente actualizacion, a menos que sea algo que pueda comprometer la trama, en ese caso respondere por mensaje privado

Con eso dicho, feliz año nuevo!


	14. 14 El hijo del celestial y la reina

CAPITULO 14: EL HIJO DEL CELESTIAL Y LA REINA (PARTE 1: LAS RUINAS)

El joven abrio los ojos, aturdido se comenzo a mover con extrema lentitud, sentia el cuerpo bastante adolorido, cuando pudo ponerse de pie miro a su alrededor la arena oscurecida por el cielo nocturno

Imagenes de una tormenta invadieron su mente

"Le fay" fue lo primero que vino a su aturdida mente

Buscando a su alrededor a la joven maga, removiendo cumulos de arena pensando que podria estar debajo sin exito alguno

Issei: mierda, ni siquiera se donde demonios estamos - susurro molesto - para peor, parece que nos separamos, debo buscarla de inmediato - fiel a su palabra comenzo a recorrer

El lugar en el que se encontraba parecian las ruinas de algun poblado antiguo, aunque le era dificil de saber puesto que el no sabia mucho sobre eso

En pocos minutos encontro un edificio... o lo que quedaba de alguno, entrando en el lugar, comenzo a revisar buscando por alguna pista, mas tampoco tuvo exito

Issei: mierda... Ddraig, ¿puedes escucharme? - pregunto serio

Pasaron unos minutos en los que repitio el llamado, hasta que se ilumino la joya del brazo izquierdo

Ddraig: compañero, lamento la demora, pero hay algo inquietante en este lugar, siento un aura de dragon, pero tambien de un grupo de demonios - hablo la bestia celestial

Issei: ¿¡que!? - exclamo sorprendido y confundido - explicate bien compañero, empieza por la de los demonios - dijo con seriedad

Ddraig: si, para empezar no hay ningun poder mas alla de los que has enfrentado, por lo que no hay o al menos de haber, el demonio es bueno ocultandolo, aunque dudo sea asi - aclaro el dragon rojo - por otra parte, el aura de dragon que siento, me es vagamente familiar, aunque no es tan fuerte como Albion, es lo suficiente para enfrentar a uno de los reyes dragones - dijo pensativo

Issei: ¿reyes dragones?... recuerdo que me hablaste de ellos - comento pensativo

Ddraig: asi es, por debajo de los dragones celestiales, es decir, Albion y yo, estan los cinco reyes dragones, ellos son los que estan digamos al medio de la jerarquia de los dragones, mientras que por encima estamos los dragones celestiales y por encima de nosotros los dioses dragones, Uroboros Ophis y el verdadero dragon emperador rojo, Gran rojo - declaro con seriedad

Issei: ya veo, entonces el dragon que se encuentra aqui debe ser muy fuerte entonces - susurro con una leve sonrisa para luego cambiar a una expresion seria - pero Ddraig, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Le fay, ¿puedes sentir su presencia? - pregunto preocupado por la maga

El emperador rojo se antuvo en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que mostro tener una respuesta

Ddraig: si, es debil la señal que siento, pero se encuentra debajo - declaro serio

Issei: ¿debajo?, como rayos llego alli - se cuestiono a si mismo con preocupacion

Ddraig: es posible que la tormenta de arena en la que se vieron atrapados el dia de ayer la llevase por algun camino distinto, ademas deberias saber que la maga es bastante curiosa cuando ve algo que le llama la atencion - comento con calma

Issei: supongo que tienes razón, Le fay es demasiado curiosa para su propio bien - hablo soltando un suspiro

Ddraig: por ahora ella deberia estar bien, puedo sentir que no esta junto a esos demonios, pero esta bastante cerca del dragon, sera mejor que te des prisa compañero - aviso serio

El castaño asintio, comenzando a recorrer en busca de alguna forma de llegar al piso subterraneo de aquellas ruinas

Estuvo buscando por lo que parecio horas, de hecho, la luna esta pronta a ocultarse

Issei: ¡mierda! - exclamo furioso - ¡si no encuentro una, creare una! - grito mientras aparecian las alas del balance breaker detras suyo elevandolo - Ddraig, debajo, exactamente debajo, ¿que hay? - pregunto

Ddraig: nada, los demonios parecen estar mas hacia el este, mientras que la maga y el dragon estan hacia el sur - respondio con calma

Issei: bien - susurro mientras en su brazo izquierdo aparecio el Boosted gear - creemos nuestra puerta entonces - dijo sonriendo

El sonido de la recarga de energia comenzo a sonar, mas nadie que el castaño la podia escuchar. Luego del quinto aumento disparo usando el "Dragon shoot"

El poderoso disparo creo un profundo agujero que hizo remecer el lugar

Catacumbas, zona sur

El remecer del lugar causo que el dragon despertase de su largo sueño, abriendo sus orbes zafiro murmuro solo una palabra

"Ddraig"

Cerca de alli, una bella joven de cabello dorado se cubria con su sombrero de bruja de la arena que caia

Le fay Pendragon, miro curiosa las imagenes en la muralla, preguntandose si pertenecian a una civilizacion antigua y a cual

Le fay: oh - murmuro sorprendida - olvide que debo buscar a Issei-sama... bueno, seguro estara aun dormido, ademas no creo que se moleste por que no este cerca de el por unas horas - dijo con despreocupacion volviendo a mirar las imagenes de un dragon en la muralla

Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Issei, quien ingresaba por el agujero hecho hace poco comenzo a mirar a su alrededor, viendo que estaba en un pasillo de un solo sentido

Issei: creo que me pase, uno de los costados esta bloqueado por escombros - dijo al ver su error - si no me equivoco hacia alla esta Le fay, ¿no es asi Ddraig? - pregunto mirando los escombros

Ddraig: asi es, tal vez sea lo mejor buscar otra ruta, no siento nada con respecto al aura de dragon, seguramente esta dormido o sellado, por lo que por ahora simplemente podemos ir a ver que hacen los demonios - comento con una leve ansia

Issei: en verdad te fascina cazar demonios - comento sonriendo mientras se dirigia hacia donde estaban los demonios

Ddraig: es como un deporte, ademas no muchos de mis portadores los cazaban con regularidad, aunque me encantaria que te encargases de algunos caidos y angeles para variar - comento divertido

Issei: en verdad odias a las tres facciones, pero lastimosamente no tengo problemas ni con los caidos ni con los angeles, por lo que tendras que conformarte con demonios - dijo sonriendo levemente mientras el dragon en su interior reia

El joven continuo caminando con calma, el dragon rojo en su interior le indico que los demonios no estaban muy lejos, al parecer su entrada llamo la atencion un poco

Hyodo observo las murallas, preguntandose si en aquel lugar antiguamente adoraban a los dragones debido a las multiples imagenes que veia de las miticas bestias

Issei: ¿que crees que los demonios esten haciendo por aqui? - pregunto pensativo

Ddraig: no lo se, pero algo me da una mala vibra, como esa frase sobre el karma, la que dice que todo se devuelve en la vida - comento algo nervioso

El castaño se extraño, preguntandose que podria perturbar al dragon celestial

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, Issei podia sentir por si mismo a los demonios por lo que comenzaba a mentalizarse para el proximo combate

Issei: casi lo olvido, creo que debere sacarle algo de informacion a estos sujetos, con suerte y seran parte del grupo que Vali menciono - murmuro sonriendo sadicamente

Agradecia el que Le fay no estuviese cerca, trataba de no ser tan violento mientras ella le estuviese viendo, pero en estos momentos parecia que algo la entretenia, por lo que podria ir a sus anchas y sacarles tanta informacion como pudiese... o sus cuerpos resistan

Issei: ya estamos cerca, Ddraig, preparate, habra un pequeño festin para nuestra venganza contra los demonios - dijo mientras apresuraba el paso

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Buenas, se que el capitulo ha estado corto, pero no tengo muchas ideas y necesito hacer un poco mas de investigacion con respecto al tema que estoy abordando en este cap y los siguientes

Tambien me disculpo por lo del cap pasado, hubo errores ortograficos que pase por alto cuando escribia, ademas de que habia cosas que no cuadraban como el por que de la fiesta de Bikou asi como dijeron ustedes, por que le fay no le dio una leccion a Issei por dejarla, tratare de ser mas descriptivo ya que por ciertas razones a futuro debere separar a la pareja y obviamente tratare de prestar mas atencion a detalles que piense son menores para evitar que se confundan y asi puedan disfrutar como se debe de la lectura

Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado el cap y tratare de actualizar este dentro de la semana, no me pregunten por los demas por que ahora tengo este entre ceja y ceja jeje


	15. Parte 2: WIND CHAOS DRAGON

CAPITULO 15: EL HIJO DEL CELESTIAL Y LA REINA (PARTE 2: WIND CHAOS DRAGON)

El eco de los rapidos pasos a traves del pasillo subterraneo resonaban con fuerza, cada vez mas cerca

El grupo de demonios desconocia la proxima amenaza que se les acercaba, pero su confianza en su propio poder les hacia creer que eran imbatibles, sabiendo que no habia angeles ni portadores de poderes luminicos en las cercanias, ademas que sus actividades eran secretas para todos en las demas facciones

La faccion de los antiguos reyes demonios o como ellos mismos se denominaban, "Los verdaderos demonios", buscaban algo que les ayudase a enfrentar a sus enemigos, "los falsos demonios" como ellos llamaban a los actuales gobernantes del infierno

Poco sabian que cerca de ellos yacia un Dragon dormido, una maga y otro dragon que los encontro

El grupo de demonios podia escuchar los fuertes pasos que se aproximaban, se prepararon, pensando que solo un insecto se acercaba a molestar, interrumpiendo el "gran deber" que se les fue encomendado

Boom

Esa fue la señal del inicio del combate

Algunos demonios estaban sorprendidos al ver el cuerpo decapitado de uno de los suyos caer, solo vieron un rayo verde

Demonio: ¡Maten al mal nacido! - exclamo con furia

Circulos de energia se formaron frente a las manos de los demonios que disparaban rayos de energia esperando acabar con lo que sea que haya sido el que mato a uno de los suyo

Luego de algunos minutos de bombardeo, dejaron de emitir ataques, pensando que vencieron al desconocido enemigo, pero su pensamiento de victoria se vio detenido al escuchar la risa burlona

Esperaba algo mas de parte de un grupo de demonios, pero al parecer era demasiada mi expectativa - hablo aquella voz

Demonio: ¿quien eres? - pregunto uno de los demonios

Ante ellos se presento un joven con cabello castaño, los ojos del mismo color pero mas claros, su tono muscular no era nada que envidiar mas tampoco era para pensar que era un cualquiera, lo que llamaba la atencion de los seres sobrenaturales era el guantelete rojo en su mano izquierda el cual se extendia hasta su codo

Issei: ¿quien soy yo?... simplemente el tipo que los asesinara - respondio con una sonrisa sadica

Impulsandose a gran velocidad conecto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del mismo demonio que hablo anteriormente, mandandolo a volar contra la muralla

Los restantes seres del inframundo atacaron rapidamente, pero para su sorpresa, el humano se cubrio con un campo de energia que bloqueo todos sus ataques magicos

Issei: ¿es todo? - cuestiono con burla - siendo asi, atacare yo si no les importa - comento sin esperar una respuesta

El castaño se lanzo corriendo hacia el mas cercano de la derecha, conectando un rodillazo a la barbilla seguido de una rafaga de energia que atraveso el estomago de otro

Issei: van dos, quedan catorce - susurro divertido

Lanzandose contra otro derribandolo para luego saltar evadiendo el ataque de energia de uno de los demonios del otro lado de la sala, apenas toco el suelo continuo evadiendo los ataques de energia, hasta que tres valientes se lanzaron contra el en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual el castaño sonrio pues era su especialidad

El primero de los tres lanzo una patada desde la izquierda, el segundo hizo lo mismo desde la derecha mientras que el ultimo trato de conectarle un fuerte puñetazo hacia el rostro, lastimosamente como muchos demonios, no practican seriamente a nivel fisico

El castaño simplemente evadio los ataques al sujetar la mano del demonio de en medio y usarla como apoyo mientras saltaba por encima, le dio una patada a la pierna izquierda obligandolo a ponerse de rodillas para luego romperle rapidamente el cuello

Los dos demonios estaban sorprendidos, asi como con temor al ver como en menos de un segundo los ojos de su compañero les miraba de forma invertida

El joven ataco rapidamente con el guantelete al de la derecha derribandolo mientras al otro lo sujeto y uso como escudo para protegerse de un ataque

Issei: Ddraig - murmuro

No recibio una respuesta verbal, en vez de eso vio como la joya del guantelete brillaba levemente, señal del aumento de energia

Aun con el cuerpo del demonio que uso como escudo en su mano, el castaño lo lanzo contra el demonio que le ataco derribandolo, para enfocarse en el unico demonio que quedaba de los tres que le atacaron de manera fisica

Usando las garras del guantelete le atraveso el pecho, arrancandole el corazon, el cual uso como proyectil para lanzarselo a otro de los demonios que estaba a varios pasos

El demonio se asusto al ver que fue golpeado con el corazon de uno de sus compañeros, cuando volvio a fijar la vista en el atacante, este estaba a un paso de el

Issei agarro por el cuello al demonio mientras el guantelete brillo mas intensamente y una voz profunda decia "transfer" para luego arrojarlo contra los dos demonios que recien se levantaba

Issei: ahora compañero - dijo con una sonrisa

Ddraig: explosion - pronuncio

Sorprendente para los demonios, el cuerpo de su compañero estallo, llevandose a los otros dos

Issei: quedan ocho - murmuro sonriendo

El castaño miro a los restantes demonios, atemorizados como ovejas, sonrio, le complacia bastante ver como los orgullosos seres como los demonios temian al mirar al depredador

Issei se lanzo conectando un poderoso puñetazo con el guantelete en el rostro de uno de los demonios que salio volando unos metros, mientras en la mano derecha del humano aparecia otro guantelete, identico al de su brazo izquierdo

Con rapidez se lanzo hacia otro demonio el cual estaba paralizado, el castaño le atraveso el pecho para luego lanzar el cadaver hacia uno de sus compañeros que aun no reaccionaba

Los demas volvieron en si al ver a otro de sus compañeros muertos, dando gritos de guerra para darse valor lanzaron hechizos magicos de distintos elementos tratando de acabar con el monstruo al que se enfrentaban

Monstruo, ellos no creian estar frente a un humano, era una bestia a la que se enfrentaban ahora

Issei se protegio con un escudo de energia nuevamente, mientras corria hacia el grupo de demonios que aun quedaba con vida, cuando estaba cerca dio un salto y al ultimo segundo quito el escudo y les conecto a dos una patada al pecho derribandoles mientras que al mismo tiempo usando sus manos para apoyarse giro derribando al de en medio

Hyodo quedo sentado encima de ese, por lo que con ambas manos le golpeo repetidamente hasta que el cuerpo no se movia para nada

Sabiendo que habia acabado con ese demonio, se lanzo hacia los que habia derribado, en sus manos esferas de energia aparecieron brillando en un verde intenso

Issei: prueben el sabor de la muerte - dijo mientras impactaba ambas esferas destruyendole las cabezas

Los otros demonios aprovecharon ese instante para acabar con Issei, dispararon multiples rafagas de energia

Luego de algunos minutos se detuvieron, pensando que habian acabado con el, pero para su sorpresa, ante ellos estaba una armadura roja con apariencia de dragon

"Boosted gear, Scale mail Balance breaker" - se escucho

Demonio: ahora lo entiendo... no eras un humano normal jeje... ¡eres el jodido Sekiryuutei! - exclamo riendose

Ante tal afirmacion, los restantes supieron por que eran vencidos con tal facilidad

La imponente armadura levanto una de sus manos y disparo aniquilando al demonio que revelo su identidad

Issei: tengo una sola pregunta y si me la responden considerare no matarles - dijo con seriedad - ahora, diganme, ¿que saben de la faccion de los antiguos reyes demonio? - pregunto serio

Dos de los cuatro demonios se rieron, el castaño les volo la cabeza a ambos

Issei: no lo repetire... al que me diga todo le dare la oportunidad de salvarse - dijo mientras en su mano izquierda una esfera de energia aparecia

Demonio: nosotros somos de la faccion de los reyes demonios - hablo

Issei: ya veo, eso nos lleva a mas preguntas - comento mientras el casco se desvanecia revelando su rostro a ambos demonios - bien, ahora diganme que diablos hacian aqui - cuestiono mirando a los unicos sobrevivientes

Demonio 2: n-nosotros teniamos ordenes d-de investigar estas ruinas para hallar algo que nos ayudase en acabar con los actuales cuatro reyes demonio que gobiernan el infierno - dijo con temor

Issei: ya veo... ahora una importante, diganme, ¿quienes son sus lideres? - cuestiono apuntandoles a ambos con la esfera de energia - si se niegan los borro de la existencia - amenazo

Demonio: nuestros lideres son descendientes directos de los cuatro reyes demonio originales que fallecieron en la gran guerra... los nombres de los actuales son, Katarea Leviatan, quien fue la que nos ordeno venir aqui - dijo sin querer mirar a los ojos del castaño - Creuserey Asmodeus y Shalba Belcebub - respondio

Issei: ¿que hay de Lucifer? - pregunto curioso

Demonio 2: el menor de los descendientes abandono a la faccion formando su propio equipo, mientras que el otro ha sido imposible de encontrar - respondio el segundo demonio

Issei: ya veo, hablenme de los tres, que apariencia tienen y como son - ordeno serio

Demonios: arrogantes en extremo - respondieron ambos mientras el castaño alzo una ceja

Demonio 2: los tres creen que por descender de los antiguos reyes tienen el derecho de gobernar, hacen lo que sea guiandose por las antiguas leyes, despreciando a todos y viendolos como peones que pueden sacrificar - dijo escupiendo en lo ultimo

Demonio: lastimosamente jamas hemos visto a los tres por lo que desconocemos como son fisicamente, lo unico que sabemos es que Leviatan-sama es la unica mujer del grupo - dijo con temor - es todo lo que sabemos, por favor dejenos ir - suplico con miedo

Issei: esta bien, como han colaborado sin quejas, tienen hasta que cuente cinco - dijo mirandoles con calma a lo que los demonios comenzaron a correr - 1... 3... 5 - conto con una sonrisa burlona disparando su ataque acabando con ambos demonios

Ddraig: sabes, deberias dejar de andar con rodeos, consumes energia de mas por ponerte a jugar asi - comento el dragon rojo

Issei: lo se, pero es divertido ver como creen que en verdad los dejare huir vivos - dijo sonriendo mientras la armadura desaparecia - ahora solo queda ir con Le fay y largarnos de aqui - dijo con calma

Ddraig: ¿no tienes curiosidad por aquel poderoso ser que yace cerca? - pregunto el emperador rojo

Issei: si, pero dudo poder hacer algo para despertarle, ademas no tengo razones para hacerlo, seria algo innecesario y podria poner en riesgo a Le fay - contesto caminando por el mismo pasillo por el que habia llegado

Ddraig: supongo que tienes razon, tu no haras nada que le pueda hacer mal - comento divertido

Issei: es natural, me enseñaste que un dragon protege lo que atesora contra todo y todos - dijo serio

Ddraig: si, pero en este caso tu la amas, dices que es tuya para no admitir ese hecho a pesar de que tanto tu como ella lo saben - dijo divertido

El castaño se sonrojo de inmediato por las palabras dichas, era algo que no admitiria nunca... de momento

Pero cualquier cosa que hubiese intentado decir se vio interrumpida por...

¡GGGGGRRRRROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Issei: eso fue un poderoso rugido - dijo sorprendido

Pocos segundos despues una gran explosion se escucho lejos, pero no tanto, debido a como temblaba el lugar supo que la explosion fue en alguna parte cercana

Ddraig: siento la misma energia Draconica, debe ser el - dijo en tono de seriedad

Issei corrio a toda velocidad, llegando en pocos minutos hasta el agujero que el hizo y salio de el con un salto, el joven vio como una gran cantidad de humo surgia a varios metros, algo mas salio de alli abajo pues vio a algunos de los edificios o sus restos esparcidos por el lugar

Issei: creo que desperto, seguramente causamos mucho ruido - dijo mirando el entorno

Ddraig: ya lo creo, pero por ahora, mira arriba - hablo

El castaño miro al cielo aun nocturno, encontrandose la figura de un dragon azul con varias lineas rojas y unos brillantes ojos azules

Pero lo importante era lo que estaba en una de sus garras

Issei: Le fay - susurro furioso mientras se reprochaba su error por no haber ido por ella primero

Ddraig: ahora lo recuerdo - murmuro mas para si mismo

Issei: ¿a que te refieres Ddraig? - cuestiono confuso

Ddraig: es algo que no te habia contado, pero uno de los reyes dragon tiene un ciego odio hacia mi, Tiamat, la mas fuerte de los cinco reyes dragon - dijo con algo de temor

Issei: espera dijiste "la"... eso quiere decir que es hembra, ¿cierto? - pregunto extrañado

Ddraig: asi es, hace milenios tuvimos, "algo", que tuvo como resultado a aquel dragon que ves ahora - dijo sorprendiendo a Issei - "Wind Chaos Dragon", Anil, ese es su nombre - declaro de manera extremadamente seria - la razon por la que Tiamat me odia es por que poco despues inicie mi pelea con Albion - agrego

Un poderoso rugido de parte del dragon en el cielo nocturno llamo la atencion del castaño

Anil: PADRE - grito enfurecido

Issei: ¡devuelveme a Le fay! - exclamo el joven mirando al Dragon

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	16. Parte 3: Un Boost x200

Parte 3: Un Boost aumentado X200

El poderoso Dragon miraba desde el aire a su objetivo, furioso pues sentia el poder de su progenitor y curioso pues solo veia a un humano, algo habia pasado desde que fue herido y dejado inconciente

Issei miraba con preocupacion a Le fay, quien corria un grave peligro mientras estuviese en las garras de aquella bestia que casualmente era el hijo del emperador rojo, Ddraig

Issei: Maldicion, su poder es enorme, dudo mucho en verdad poder vencerle, ni siquiera los dioses griegos se acercan a esa magnitud de poder - murmuro para si mismo

Ddraig: por supuesto, la mayoria de los dioses de por si la pasa mal con los dragones oscuros o con algunos reyes dragon, pero ninguno tuvo buena suerte contra Tiamat, mucho menos contra Albion y yo - dijo orgulloso

Issei: Pero eso no evito que quedasen encerrados ¿no? - comento burlon

Ddraig: E-eso solo fue por que estabamos agotados de pelear entre nosotros, ellos atacaron cuando estabamos mas vulnerables, eso es todo - dijo en su defensa - pero eso no importa, ahora hay que enfocarse en rescatar a tu novia - dijo mas serio

Issei: ¿No estas preocupado por que pueda herir a tu hijo? - pregunto extrañado

Ddraig: No, si es mi hijo el vivira, aun asi, con nuestro poder actual sera un logro hacerle una herida, mas alla de eso dudo podamos hacer mas - dijo con honestidad

Issei: Si logro salvar a Le fay, entonces sera suficiente - dijo mientras elevaba el Boosted gear que se ilumino de energia

El Dragon vio con interes como una armadura roja aparecio, de ella sintio el poder de su padre el cual se elevaba hasta llegar a su altura

Issei: ¡Libera a Le fay ahora mismo! - exigio el castaño mientras el Dragon le analizaba

Anil: Me niego, esta mujer parece ser muy importante para ti, por tanto me sera de utilidad para poder enfrentarme a ti, quien aparentemente tiene a mi padre encerrado en ese guantelete - replico serio

Issei: Maldito, parece que tambien te odia Ddraig, como su madre - comento con una sonrisa que no podia verse debido al casco

"Draig: Asi es, aunque tampoco se por que - indico pensativo

Issei: Tal vez fue por que peleaste con Albion y los dejaste abandonados - comento casual

Anil: ¡Enfrentame! - rugio lanzando una poderosa llamarada

Issei se vio sorprendido y apenas logro crear una burbuja protectora, pero esta no resistio mucho y se vio obligado a volar por el lugar evadiendo las llamas

Anil comenzo a lanzar ondas de viento con sus alas que el portador de la Longinus apenas lograba evadir debido a su potencia y que le sacaban de equilibrio para mantener el vuelo

El joven reunia energia en su guantelete, debia atacar con mucha fuerza para poder hacerle daño a su gran oponente

Cuando sono por veinteaba vez el "boost", el castaño busco la oportunidad de lanzar su ataque, la cual vino en la forma de un contraataque propiciado por las llamas de Anil que evadio

Issei: ¡Dragon Shot! - exclamo disparando el potente ataque - "le he dado, espero haya surtido alguna clase de efecto" - susurro mirando el humo disiparse rapidamente

El dragon estaba cubierto por una onda de viento que le protegio del ataque del castaño, el cual no surtio el mas minimo efecto para disgusto del castaño

Hyodo comenzo a reunir mas energia, tendria que atacar con mayor fuerza, si un Boost de veinte veces no funciono entonces lo haria con el doble

Anil volvio a lanzar llamaradas mientras perseguia al joven Humano, quien maldecia por no poder lograr estrellarle contra alguna estructura pues estaban en pleno desierto, lo que jugaba en su contra pues estaria expuesto siempre a la vista de su poderoso enemigo

Issei: Tengo una idea, Ddraig, ¿cuanto crees que soportaria la armadura contra las llamas de ese dragon? - pregunto el castaño

Ddraig: Si lanza flamas como las de ahora, no habra mucho problema, pero si reune mas poder si sera un problema, ¿que planeas compañero? - pregunto curioso

Issei: Darle un puñetazo - respondio sonriente

Ddraig se sorprendio por la respuesta, pero sabia que Issei no era muy ortodoxo

Cuando Anil volvio a lanzar sus flamas, el castaño se lanzo a ellas a maxima velocidad

Anil creyo que el portador de su padre se volvio loco, pero se sorprendio al sentir un fuerte golpe ascendente en su mandicula que le obligo a cerrarla y quemarse por dentro

Esto provoco que soltase a Le fay que comenzo a caer rapidamente, por fortuna Issei logro salvarla a tiempo y dejandola recostada en unas rocas que sobresalian

Issei: con ella a salvo, podre atacar sin temor a que la dañe sin querer - comento para luego ver como varias partes de su armadura estaban oscurecidas por las flamas del hijo de la reina dragon mas fuerte

GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR

El poderoso rugido del dragon creo una ventisca de aire que casi le hace volar a el y a la joven maga, sabia que la bestia ahora estaria mas furiosa, por lo que atacaria con mas fuerza

Hyodo se elevo al aire mientras miraba como la bestia parecia reunir energia, pero al escucharle se sorprendio

Anil: Boost...Boost...Boost... Boost...Boost - repitio para luego abrir sus mandibulas que parecian desprender algo de humo asi como por dentro estaba mas oscuro

Issei rapidamente comenzo a hacer lo mismo, pero cuando el dragon lanzo su ataque solo vio un tornado aproximarse a el y enguillirlo, apenas logro usar la energia reunida para defenderse pero no sirvio de nada pues la armadura del Sekiryuutei comenzo a tener varias fisuras amenazando con dañarse

Issei se estrello con fuerza contra las dunas deserticas, la armadura habia sido dañada casi por completo, otro par de impactos como ese y tal vez no lo contaria

Ddraig: Compañero, habra que hacer algo rapido, de otro modo seremos aniquilados y no me complace la idea de que mi propio vastago sea quien lo haga - dijo serio pero se notaba algo de preocupacion

Issei: No esperaba que pudiese usar tu habilidad para elevar su propio poder, ese ataque ha sido realmente fuerte - dijo apenas levantandose

Anil: ¡Eso es todo lo que tiene el gran Sekiryuutei! - exclamo burlon - Madre decia que eras mas poderoso que cualquiera de los reyes dragon, pero esto es penoso, eso ni siquiera se acerca al poder de mi madre - Dijo con algo de decepcion en su voz - En el pasado eras imponente, ni los cinco reyes se podian comparar a ti, solo eras superado por los dos dioses Dragon y Albion era el unico otro que podia compararse a ti, pero esto es patetico, sera mejor que te aniquile de una buena vez para que no dañes el orgullo de los dragones, no te preocupes, yo sere el nuevo dragon celestial y vencere al blanco - Aseguro mientras comenzaba a reunir energia

El guantelete del Sekiryuutei comenzo a brillar con intensidad, Issei podia sentir como la furia de Ddraig aumentaba, definitivamente nadie le tocaba el orgullo

El aumento de poder pronto rebaso el numero cincuenta, el castaño sabia que no tendria muchos problemas por soportar un aumento de tal magnitud gracias a todo el tiempo que ha entrenado y a los enemigos que ha enfrentado, pero se preguntaba si eso seria suficiente para dañar al hijo del celestial y la reina

Cuando alcanzo el Boost numero 75 fue cuando Anil lanzo una poderosa llamarada que amenazaba con incendiar todo a su paso, Issei se elevo a toda velocidad mientras preparaba su ataque

Elevandose por encima del gran cuerpo del dragon, Issei lanzo una potente onda de energia que impacto en la espalda de la bestia, quien rugio por el dolor del ataque enviandolo contra el suelo

El portador del Boosted gear suspiro tratando de recuperar el aliento, usar un aumento de energia de ese calibre en verdad le quito el aliento

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo pues multiples ondas de viento le impactaron, pero antes de que mas pudiesen hacerlo logro alejarse, para luego ver como una gran llamarada se acercaba peligrosamente

Issei: ¡mierda! - grito al ser alcanzado por el ataque

Cuando las flamas cesaron su ataque la armadura estaba dañada severamente, las grietas eran mas pronunciadas y amenazaban con caerse a pedazos en cualquier instante

Ddraig: Compañero, estamos en serios problemas, dudo podamos soportar otro ataque, si no hacemos algo estaremos acabados - dijo el emperador rojo

Issei: Y-ya lo se... maldicion, a este paso, la armadura se desintegrara por el daño recibido, no pense que fuese tan poderoso - dijo mirando como el dragon volvia a elevarse - Ddraig, en este estado, ¿cual es el maximo de energia que podre aguantar? - pregunto serio

Ddraig: Compañero, si vuelves a usar un poder mas elevado de solo cincuenta, entonces la armadura se destruira... Con eso dicho, respondiendo tu pregunta, Solo podras usar un Boost de 200 antes de quedarte sin energias para siquiera moverte - respondio sabiendo que Issei haria una accion desesperada

Anil observaba como una vez mas se elevaba el poder del joven humano, su ultimo ataque en verdad le habia hecho mas daño del que pensaba, aunque no lo suficiente para considerarlo serio

El Dragon miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia la chica que tenia en sus garras hace poco, tal vez podria devorarla sabiendo que eso enfureceria mas al humano, si... la idea le complacia

Issei vio como lentamente el Dragon comenzo a acercarse hacia donde estaba Le fay, sabiendo que nada bueno pasaria su furia comenzo a alzarse en sincronia con la de Ddraig, aumentando su poder rapidamente

Cuando el ultimo Boost se escucho, Issei partio a una velocidad endemoniada encontra de Anil, quien se giro sorprendido por la cantidad de poder

Issei: ALEJATE DE LE FAY MALDITA LAGARTIJA - grito enfurecido dandole una patada que logro hacer retrocede varios metros a la bestia

Anil se sorprendio al sentir tal fuerza de poder, no podia entender como aquel pequeño humano podia controlar tanto poder

Pero no hubo tiempo de pensar, pues Issei rapidamente volvio a atacarle con un poderoso puñetazo al estomago que causo que el hijo de Ddraig gruñiese por el dolor

El castaño continuo su ofensiva atacando con todo, sin darle tiempo a hacer algo al dragon, pues esta era su ultima oportunidad

El poderoso ataque continuo hasta que logro derribarlo para luego elevarse a una considerable altura para luego caer a toda velocidad como un meteoro

El puño izquierdo resplandecia pues junto todo su poder en ese punto

Issei: MUEREEEEEE

Anil: ERES MIO - grito sorprendiendo a Issei que pronto se vio envuelto en una poderosa ventisca que lo mando a volar cayendo pesadamente dando varias vueltas en la arena

La repercusion de usar ese gran "Boost" rapidamente se hizo presente, la armadura comenzo a desintegrarse rapidamente solo quedando el guantelete

El castaño apenas podia ver, su cuerpo le rogaba que se detuviese a descansar, pues apenas estaba conciente, pero viendo a poca distancia a Le fay por instinto se fue acercando a la joven

Mientras tanto Anil se elevaba mientras reunia sus energias, ese ultimo ataque pudo producirle mucho daño si lo hubiese conectado, por suerte el humano no tenia defensa

Verle arrastrarse por el suelo era de risa, lo acabaria junto a esa chica, le daria ese "honor" al menos

Issei: lo... siento Le... Fay no pude...protegerte - susurro mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos

El castaño estiro su mano derecha hasta alcanzar la mano de la rubia Pendragon, quien parecio sonreir en sus sueños al sentir el toque del joven

Miro al cielo donde estaba el hijo de Ddraig y Tiamat, preparando su ataque

Cuando este abrio sus fauces listo para acabarlos una sombra de gran tamaño, de color verde aparecio

Sin saber quien era quien habia intervenido, le estaba agradecido

Luego de eso todo se volvio oscuro

Fin del capitulo

Se que ha sido corto, apenas casi dos horas me he demorado, pero tenia planeado que fuera asi, ya que si hago que Issei venza a este dragon tan fuerte, seria un super godlike y eso que aun es humano, a pesar de que ha vendido varias partes de su cuerpo a Ddraig

espero les haya agradado el cap, tratare de actualizar antes de fin de mes


	17. Infiltracion

Capitulo 17: INFILTACION... Roba el tesoro del dragon del Infierno

POV Issei

Me siento comodo, ¿asi es la muerte?... No espera, recuerdo... recuerdo... ¿que fue lo ultimo que paso en la batalla con Anil?

¿Salve a Le fay?, si, recuerdo haberla puesto a salvo

¿Falle el ultimo golpe que podia dar?... Si, tristemente ese dragon maldito me engaño y me contraataco

¿Entonces que paso despues?

"Te salvamos eso fue lo que paso" - dijo un anciano

¿Por que escucho a un anciano si estoy muerto?

"No, no estas muerto y estas hablando en voz alta joven Sekiryuutei" - me responde la misma voz

Ohhhh, no estoy muerto entonces... ¿COMO QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO?

Fin pov

Issei abrio los ojos en ese momento, encontrandose con un anciano muy peludo... o un mono con apariencia casi humana

Pero al tratar de moverse sintio un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo, con la mirada pudo ver vendas por todo su cuerpo

"Fue una suerte que Yu-Long sintiera a aquel dragon, de otra forma hubieses muerto joven" - comento sonriente

El castaño miro al anciano mono sorprendido, las memorias de la batalla pasaron por su mente, recordando que al final vio a un ser de color verde como el Jade, pero habia algo mas importante que preguntar

"La chica... la maga que venia conmigo, ¿que paso con ella? - pregunto preocupado

"Ohh la joven maga, debo decir que en verdad me sorprendio, cuando los encontramos no la soltabas protegiendola con tu cuerpo a pesar de todo, nisiquiera cuando los traiamos aqui la soltabas a pesar de estar a salvos" - comento mientras el joven poseedor del Boosted gear se ponia ligeramente rojo - "Ella esta a salvo, esta con Yu-Long afuera" - indico hacia la puerta

Issei suspiro aliviado, Le fay estaba a salvo y es lo que importaba, con eso respondido procedio a preguntar lo segundo que estaba en mente

"¿Quien eres tu y ese tal Yu-Long? - pregunto mirando al anciano mono

El anciano sonrio mientras reia divertido

"Mi nombre es Son Wukong, el gran rey mono y mi amigo Yu-Long es el rey dragon de jade, estoy seguro que estas familiarizado con los reyes dragones, ¿o me equivoco joven Sekiryuutei?" - cuestiono sonriendo

Issei no creia que al sujeto que estaba buscando estuviese ahora mismo frente a el como su salvador de aquella batalla que perdio, vaya la ironia

"Gracias, en verdad, me habia resignado en ese momento a morir habiendome quedado sin energia ya y lamentando el hecho de no poder proteger a Le fay" - comento Hyodo sonriendo con amargura

"Cuando alguien tan orgulloso se comporta asi siempre es por alguien mas joven, no es algo de lo que haya que sentir verguenza, he escuchado sobre sus proezas y si bien ha seguido el camino que muchos portadores del Boosted gear han recorrido usted aun se mantiene como alguien bueno de corazon aun si se mancha las manos" - dijo sonriendo el anciano - Ahora, alli estan las muletas, las necesitara por algunos dias aun, supongo que querra ver a su "Amiga" - dijo haciendo enfasis en la palabra amiga

El joven humano sonrio, pues sabia que no podia engañar al gran sabio, quien podia reconocer lo que trataba de disfrazar

Al salir de la cabaña, pudo ver que estaban en lo alto de una montaña, el sonido del rio no estaba muy lejos, pero lo que importaba era la joven de cabellos dorados sentada en una roca hablando con un dragon oriental

La chica al ver al joven castaño sonrio y se acerco rapidamente, Issei sintio como todo se sentia bien, en paz, mientras ella estuviese a salvo todo estaria bien

"Issei-sama" - susurro la maga con una mirada tranquila pero a la vez de preocupacion al mirar las vendas - "¿como se encuentra?" - pregunto tratando de no mirar al joven a los ojos

"Con mucho dolor, pero no te preocupes, me repondre en pocos dias" - dijo sonriendo aunque la joven no sonreia - "Le fay, no te preocupes, es natural que haya salido herido, ese dragon era muy fuerte, no siempre saldre bien de mis batallas, pero mientras tu estes bien no me importa quedar asi" - dijo sonriendo

La hija de la familia Pendragon no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sabiendo la implicacion de aquellas palabras, pero aun asi no se sentia a gusto al ver el coste de aquello

La joven habia examinado su relacion con el portador del dragon emperador rojo y rival del lider de su grupo, si bien al principio no se llevaban bien, debido a la forma de ser del castaño y su fama de matar y preguntar despues, le habia visto cambiar de a poco

Cada vez mas protector con ella, aunque el no lo admitiese, pronto el joven no dudaba en lanzarse de cabeza al peligro con tal de salvarla, enfrento a dioses por ella, enfrento a un dragon que le superaba en cada aspecto por salvarla, Le fay no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia Issei

Gratitud, admiracion, devocion y amor

Detras de ella, se encontraba el dragon de Jade, Yu-Long, quien era observado por Issei que le mandaba una discreta mirada de advertencia

El rey dragon se divertia al notar la mirada del castaño humano, era normal en cualquier dragon comportarse asi cuando se encontraba su mujer cerca. La escencia del Sekiryuutei estaba plagada en el cuerpo de aquella maga, a pesar de que no ha sido marcada

El dragon se acerco al grupo mirando al castaño que no despego su mirada de el, a pesar de estar en pesimas condiciones el chico mantenia el impetu

"Este es Yu-Long, el dragon de jade y el mas joven de los reyes dragones" - presento el rey mono

Issei inclino la cabeza levemente, a pesar de su condicion enfrentaria al dragon si se pasa de listo con Le fay

"Asi que tu eres el actual Sekiryuutei, pude sentir tu poder mientras nos dirigiamos hacia donde enfrentabas a ese otro dragon" - dijo mirando al castaño

"Hablando de Anil, ¿que fue de el?" - pregunto curioso

"Tsk, fue bastante duro pero lo hicimos retirarse, parece que uso mas poder del que penso, a pesar de haber despertado recien de su sueño, fue un duro rival, no dudo que pueda intentar enfrentarme a mi o a alguno de los otros reyes por el titulo" - comento el dragon de Jade con tono molesto en su voz

"Asi fue, me sorprendio a mi tambien, la energia de ese dragon es muy poderosa, estoy seguro que sera mucho mas fuerte la siguiente vez que se vean, lo cual no dudo pues se nota que ese dragon tiene rencor en contra de Ddraig" - comento pensativo

Issei se quedo pensando, en su estado actual el unico recurso que tenia para vencer a Anil era el que Ddraig le prohibio, el cual casi uso la primera vez que se encontro con Vali hace años

"Sun Wukong, de hecho yo me encontraba en un viaje para encontrarle" - dijo el joven mirando al Buda que parecia interesado en escucharle" - Quisiera que me aceptase como aprendiz" - declaro serio el joven

El famoso buda luchador miro curioso al joven castaño, hacia tiempo que no tenia un aprendiz, hace mucho mucho tiempo

Pero sabia que no podia aceptar sin una razon valida, aunque la del joven eran obvias aun si este no era honesto, le pondria una prueba

El Rey mono miro al rey dragon, quien comprendio las intenciones del primero, el famoso dragon travieso, como apodaban a Yu-Long sintio unas ganas de reirse por lo que Issei pasaria

"Esta bien joven, pero no puedo aceptar asi sin mas, para aceptarte como mi aprendiz debo medir tu voluntad, tu que recorres el camino del dragon, la voluntad debe ser sin duda tu mayor caracteristica, Yu-Long, ¿podrias decirle cual sera su prueba? - pregunto sonriente

El dragon daba la impresion de estar sonriendo al mirar al castaño que sentia un escalofrio

"Mocoso, tu prueba sera robar una de las manzanas del dragon, las cuales estan en el infierno en un area conocida como la montaña del dragon, pero deberas tener mucho cuidado, pues alli hay muchos dragones incluyendo al antiguo rey dragon Tannin" - declaro el dragon de jade

Le fay estaba muy preocupada por Issei, no ha pasado mucho desde que enfrento a un dragon y ahora le piden que se interne en un lugar donde hay una cantidad masiva de dragones incluyendo a un ex rey dragon

Por otro lado, Issei estaba preocupado, sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra alguien como Tannin, que fue un rey dragon. Anil habia probado ser demasiado para el, por lo que no se hacia ilusiones con vencer al famoso dragon

Pero no abandonaria, no podia permitirse otra derrota, no contra otro dragon o alguien, de otra forma no podria proteger a Le fay ni tampoco vencer al demonio que asesino a su familia

"Veo por tu mirada que ya has decidido joven, primero sanaras tus heridas, no te enviaremos hasta entonces - dijo sonriente el gran Buda

Issei asintio, agradeciendo que le permitiesen reponerse

Los dias siguientes se la paso hablando con Le fay, quien le cuido y ayudo mientras estaba vendado y herido, Ddraig tardo una semana y media en poder comunicarse nuevamente debido al extremo uso del Boosted gear

Issei le puso al dia con respecto a lo acontecido, el dragon emperador rojo no parecia muy alegre con la idea de internarse en territorio de demonios, mas aun sabiendo que alli estaba Tannin, quien a pesar de mantener una buena relacion no tomaria nada bien lo que el castaño planeaba

Cuando se cumplieron tres semanas, Issei estaba sano completamente, la magia de Le fay y el senjutsu de Sun Wukong ayudaron a apresurar un poco su estado de recuperacion

Actualmente, el joven humano estaba sentado en una roca junto a Le fay, que leia un libro antiguo entregado por el rey mono quien parecia llevarse bien con la maga

"Mocoso, ya es hora" - dijo el dragon de Jade - "Te enviaremos a traves de la puerta del dragon hacia la montaña dragon en el infierno" - dijo serio

Issei trago saliva, habia llegado el momento de la verdad, Yu-Long canalizo su energia y pronto se abrio un portal con el simbolo de un dragon verde

El castaño entro en aquel portal despidiendose de Le fay con una sonrisa, para cuando toda aquella iluminacion, Issei se encontraba en una montaña cubierta de nieve, por suerte habia tomado una chaqueta como abrigo, a pesar de poder generar calor como muchos dragones, aun podia sentir algo de frio

"Veamos, se supone que debo ir hacia el noroeste, alli se encuentra un campo donde cultivan la fruta" - susurro Hyodo mirando en dicha direccion

"No olvides tener cuidado, los dragones aqui no van a pensarlo dos veces en atacarte, ademas existe la posibilidad de que algun demonio se de cuenta de nuestra presencia si usamos demasiado poder" - le recordo Ddraig

Issei sabia que estaba invadiendo el infierno por solo estar alli, asi que corria mucho peligro, pero debia cumplir con su deber si queria ser el aprendiz del antiguo Yokai

El joven materializo las alas de su balance breaker, por suerte no necesitaba mucho poder para poder hacerlo, por lo que si volaba con cuidado no tendria que ser encontrado tan rapido por los dragones

A medida que se acercaba podia ver cuan basto era el territorio, supuso que los dragones estaban ocultos en cuevas o algo parecido pues de momento no habia encontrado a ninguno, aunque tambien el territorio era grande, tal vez estaba en una zona inhospita

El joven Sekiryuutei continuo volando en territorio desconocido, pronto pudo ver su objetivo, pero aun no habia señal de algun dragon, podia sentirlo, era una trampa, no podia ir tan bien todo

"Es una trampa por donde se le mire, compañero, debes tener cuidado, estaremos en desventaja sin importar que, por lo que tendremos que huir rapidamente" - dijo el dragon encerrado en el guantelete rojo

"Lo se, pero no me queda mas opcion que ir, necesito ser mas fuerte y no hay muchos que me puedan ayudar en eso, lo sabes, es por ello que debo hacer esto" - dijo acercandose a un campo con varios arboles, todos ellos con manzanas doradas

Al acercarse Issei decidio tomar unas cuantas, si Yu-Long estaba tan ansioso de comer al menos una, estara mas que feliz con un par

"Supongo que no habra problema si tomo una para mi y para ti compañero" - susurro tomando una manzana con el guantelete que desaparecio de inmediato dentro del Boosted gear

"Hacia mucho que no veia una de estas, en verdad si que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que fui encerrado" - comento el dragon emperador rojo con nostalgia

Issei tomo unas cuantas mas que guardo en el guantelete, salvo una que decidio comer el mismo

Jamas habia probado algo tan delicioso, tal vez sea por la cantidad de partes draconicas en su cuerpo pero podia decir con seguridad que seria adicto a estas manzanas

"ahora entiendo por que las disfrutan tanto" - comento sonriendo - pero sera mejor irme ahora antes de que me atrapen" - susurro serio

Pero al darse vuelta, se topo con una gigante, no mas bien un gran dragon de escamosa piel purpura, cuernos amarillos que rodeaban su cabeza triangular, grandes alas que le mantenian a mitad del aire, el joven humano podia ver los colmillos afilados del dragon que le miraba enfurecido

"Tannin... estamos jodidos" - murmuro Ddraig

Issei sabia que no habia chance de enfrentar al ex rey dragon, mucho menos si estaba tan enfurecido, solo podia escapar en el mejor de los casos

"Sekiryuutei" - hablo el ex rey dragon - "espero que tengas una aceptable excusa para venir a mis dominios y robar mis manzanas" - declaro mirando al joven portador

"Yu-Long me convencio de hacerlo" - respondio con honestidad

Pero un furioso rugido fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta

"Parece que aun detesta a Yu-Long y a Midgardsormr" - comento Ddraig al escuchar el rugir del dragon meteoro

Issei solo pudo invocar el resto de su armadura, con algo de suerte, lograria escapar del furioso rey dragon

Fin del capitulo


	18. Escape del infierno

Capitulo 18: El temible poder de un rey dragon, escape del infierno

El imponente dragon demoniaco miraba friamente al Sekiryuutei que con su armadura ya puesta emprendia vuelo alejandose a gran velocidad, la gran bestia sonrio levemente, era hora de cazar

"Maldicion, sabia que habia algo raro, debi haber revisado el lugar, aun no me explico de donde salio ese maldito" - dijo preocupado mirando levemente a Tannin que aun mantenia sus brazos cruzados y mirando en su direccion - "Aun no se ha movido, me pregunto si tiene pensado seguirme" - murmuro pensativo

"Lo mas probable es que te este dando ventaja, para el no eres mas que un dragon que apenas sabe caminar" - comento Ddraig

"Eso no es agradable, aunque ciertamente el me supera por mucho, tengo confianza en mis capacidades, pero hace apenas unos dias me recupere de mis heridas, se que no es muy recomendable hacer algo como esto luego de recuperarme pero es necesario, Ddraig, ¿no podre usar mucho el aumento verdad? - pregunto serio

"A pesar de haber sanado tus heridas y que esten cerradas, aun pueden reabrirse si te presionas demasiado o si recibes daño, considerando la fuerza de Tannin, deberias evitar lo mas posible que te alcance, ademas que no sabemos si apareceran mas dragones por el camino" - contesto el emperador dragon

Mientras tanto, Tannin seguia en la misma posicion de cuando aparecio ante Issei

"Creo que ya le he dado suficiente ventaja, al menos tiene buena condicion, no me extraña que su Balance Breaker este en buena condicion a pesar de haberse recuperado hace poco, bien veamos como te las arreglas mocoso" - dijo dando un rugido - no sere el unico que tenga diversion" - comento mientras extendia sus alas y comenzaba a moverse a una velocidad aterradora

Issei miro a su espalda y se alarmo al ver al dragon meteoro acercarse a una gran velocidad que claramente era superior a la suya

Pero al mismo tiempo, escucho multiples rugidos a la distancia

"El desgraciado alerto a mas dragones, quien sabe a cuantos me encuentre, a este paso no podre abrir la puerta del dragon y huir" - hablo con preocupacion

"¡Ya nos alcanzo!" - alerto Ddraig

El castaño fue cubierto por la gran sombra del rey dragon, que le supero en velocidad adelantandose a el, obligando al joven portador del Boosted gear detenerse

"Tienes una buena velocidad mocoso, pero aun te falta mucho para siquiera intentar escapar de mi" - comento el gran dragon - es tu unica oportunidad de devolverme las manzanas o no saldras de aqui" - advirtio mirando al joven Sekiryuutei

Issei como respuesta volo en la direccion contraria, alejandose rapidamente, Tannin sonrio al ver la terquedad del joven

"Al menos no me aburrire" - susurro divertido

En pocos segundos le alcanzo, Hyodo se sorprendio por la facilidad con la que fue alcanzado, pero no por ello se iba a rendir

"Muestrame de lo que eres capaz" - dijo Tannin mientras preparaba sus brazos

El castaño apenas se dio cuenta del ataque del gran dragon, evadio los golpes con poca diferencia de distancia, Tannin no detuvo su ataque, divirtiendose al ver al joven Sekiryuutei moverse lo mejor que podia para evitar ser alcanzado

"(Maldicion, ese infeliz se mueve muy rapido, apenas y logro evitar que me alcance, pero a este ritmo dudo que pueda continuar mucho tiempo)" - penso preocupado

GRRROOAARRR

El rugido de una multitud de dragones lo distrajo, recibiendo por completo el puño del rey dragon

Issei impacto contra el suelo creando un crater, la fuerza del golpe era superior a lo que habia pensado

"Maldicion, me duele y mucho, si no fuese por la armadura mi cuerpo estaria destrozado" - dijo levantandose - "la armadura esta trizada en varias partes, debo tener cuidado con esos golpes" - dijo para si mismo mientras canalizaba energia para reparar la armadura

Una vez que la armadura fue reparada, el castaño emprendio vuelo rapidamente, Tannin estuvo todo el tiempo esperando en medio del aire

A su alrededor varios dragones mas pequeños, aunque algunos no por mucho, miraban curiosos al portador de la armadura roja

"Ya saben que hacer" - fue todo lo que dijo el ex rey dragon

Los dragones se dirigieron hacia Issei a gran velocidad, aunque no como la de el dragon mas grande

"Compañero, se acercan varios dragones, debes estar atento, no son tan veloces o fuertes como Tannin, pero algunos supondran un buen reto si estuviesen solos" - advirtio el dragon de la dominacion

Issei pudo notar como los dragones estaban a una distancia prudente, aunque posiblemente le podrian alcanzar si no se cuidaba

"CUIDADO" - grito Ddraig

Una bola de fuego paso a poca distancia del joven, quien se sorprendio por el repentino ataque, mirando a los dragones, pudo ver como cargaban multiples ataques de fuego, hielo y rayo

"Mierda" - susurro el castaño que se vio obligado a evadir todos los ataques dando giros

Las explosiones de algunos de los ataques tenian gran poder, Issei se sorprendia por la capacidad de alguno de esos dragones, a pesar de no estar al nivel de Tannin o Yu-Long eran temibles en su propia forma

"Maldicion, no podre seguir asi por todo el tiempo, debere pasar a la accion" - dijo serio mientras concentraba energia en su mano izquierda - DRAGON SHOOT - la esfera verde impacto con un rayo electrico causando una gran explosion - Ddraig, por favor comienza a reunir energia, usare eso para ganar distancia para cuando Tannin se venga a por nosotros" - explico su plan

"No se si funcionara tan bien como esperas, pero vale la pena intentarlo" - dijo en tono jocoso... al menos alguien la pasaba bien

El guantelete comenzo a brillar cada ciertos momentos en su joya color esmeralda, Issei se concentraba en evadir los ataques, lanzando ocasionalmente un disparo draconico, con el cual ganaba distancia y en ocasiones derribaba a otros dragones

Tannin miraba desde la distancia entretenido, el Sekiryuutei estaba evadiendo y atacando a sus protegidos sin buscar causar daño grave, el chico estaba superando sus expectativas

"Es bastante bueno, mas de lo que habia pensado, ha pasado mucho desde que vi a un portador de Ddraig con tal capacidad, pero sera mejor unirme al resto, a ver hasta donde llega" - comento aumentando su velocidad de vuelo

El castaño pudo ver de reojo a Tannin acercarse, el antiguo rey dragon volvia a la carga reuniendo energia en su boca

"Mierda, el tambien estara disparando" - murmuro preocupado, pues sabia cuan peligroso seria ser alcanzado por el ataque del dragon meteoro

"¡Toma esto mocoso!" - escucho para luego ver unas brillantes flamas acercarse peligrosamente

Issei se sorprendio al ver que esas llamas cubrian mas terreno de lo que las de Anil y obviamente mas peligrosas

Descendiendo rapidamente evadio ser alcanzado por las llamas del poderoso dragon, pero aun asi podia sentir el calor que producian, la intensidad que sentia a pesar de la distancia le sorprendia enormemente

"Ese viejo si que es fuerte, dudo poder vencerle sin tener que recurrir al Juggernaut Drive" - dijo con seguridad

"Para eso es que nos entrenamos compañero, ademas no todo es poder, con el tiempo mejoraras no solo en fuerza si no en otros aspectos toma por ejemplo al lider de Grigori, ese tipo no es tan fuerte como los otros lideres, pero su inteligencia y astucia le hacen alguien peligroso, se que es raro escucharlo de mi, pero no todo es poder en la batalla" - dijo el dragon de la dominacion

"Tienes razon... es raro escucharlo de ti" - comento divertido su portador

Pero no hubo mas tiempo para hablar, Tannin se lanzo rapidamente contra el estrellando su pierna en el suelo mientras veia a Issei volar para ser acosado rapidamente por los disparos de los multiples dragones

"Ddraig, es suficiente con esa energia reunida, ahora escaparemos hacia aquellas montañas para tratar de perderlos, con algo de suerte, Tannin no quemara todo el lugar" - dijo serio

La señal de la liberacion de la energia reunida en el Boosted gear fue escuchada por el castaño quien rapidamente la uso para acelerar, alejandose de todos los dragones y Tannin que fueron sorprendidos por el repentino despliegue de poder

Tannin miro como el destello rojizo se alejaba rumbo hacia las montañas, supo de inmediato que planeaba el Sekiryuutei, con una señal hizo que los demas dragones se dispersaran

"Es interesante, pero el tiempo se acaba" - murmuro mirando a la distancia, en una direccion distinta a la que se fue Issei

Hyodo aterrizo rapidamente en las montañas, ocultandose en el terreno abandonando su armadura, para evitar ser visto tan facilmente

"Parece que de momento no nos encontraran, al menos no a simple vista" - comento el castaño

Issei camino con cuidado, evitando hacer ruido, pues no sabia que tan cerca estaban los dragones o sus nidos

El castaño estuvo caminando por varios minutos en aquel paraje blanquecino, no podia oir mucho, ademas que parecia que el viento se hacia mas fuerte

"¡Arriba de nosotros compañero!" - indico el dragon emperador rojo

Issei miro hacia la direccion indicada y se sorprendio de ver multiples esferas de fuego caer por la zona, con rapidez entro en estado Balance Breaker escapando de la explosion

"Parecia que no apuntaban directamente a mi, era mas como un simple bombardeo" - dijo mirando el desastre causado por aquel ataque

"Pero ha funcionado" - dijo una voz detras suyo

Tannin le miro con sus orbes afilados, Issei se sorprendio al ver al gran dragon tan cerca, lo cual casi le costo un daño serio por el ataque del dragon con su cola

Hyodo apenas logro cubrirse, pero aun asi su cuerpo impacto en una montaña cercana, pero antes de que pudiese reponerse Tannin lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas contra el

"Mierda no lograre esquivarlo" - dijo preocupado para luego poner su mano frente a el mientras reunia energia

A su alrededor se formo una esfera de energia que evito que fuese alcanzado directamente por las llamas, pero la fuerza requerida para mantener aquella defensa a tal nivel estaba probando ser un desafio serio

"Nada mal" - dijo el rey dragon que se acercaba a gran velocidad

Issei se aparto rapidamente del camino, mirando como Tannin hundia su brazo en el agujero de la montaña que acaba de crear

"Toma esto maldito" - dijo disparando varias esferas de energia contra el indefenso rey dragon que las recibio de lleno - eso debio afectarle - murmuro serio

Cuando el humo se despejo, un Tannin con apenas un rasguño en el brazo le miraba

"Nada mal mocoso, pero tienes que hacerlo mejor" - menciono burlon

Issei emprendio vuelo alejandose rapidamente, sabiendo que una batalla directa no seria bueno para el

Pero no paso mucho para que Tannin le alcanzara y derribase con un golpe de sus brazos en forma de mazo

El duro impacto daño la espalda de la armadura asi como tambien el cuerpo del joven que se estrello estrepitosamente contra el suelo

"Compañero, las alas han sido dañadas, necesitaremos algo de tiempo para poder repararla" - indico el dragon encerrado en el guantelete

Pero no hubo tiempo para nada, Tannin se posiciono a solo unos pasos de distancia mirandole seriamente

"Has estado escapando de nosotros por un buen tiempo ahora, ha pasado mucho desde que alguien tuvo la osadia de intentar robar uno de nuestras manzanas, es digno de admiracion el que sobrevivieses hasta ahora" - dijo mirando al joven que se ponia de pie

"Me alegra que tengas tan buena opinion sobre mi, pero ni creas que me acobardare ahora, no podre seguir huyendo pero no caere sin dar pelea" - aclaro colocandose en posicion de batalla

"Sabes cuan estupido es enfrentarme en tu estado actual mocoso" - indico mirando con curiosidad al joven humano

"Lo se, pero si no llevo las manzanas a Yu-Long, no podre recibir el entrenamiento que necesito para volverme mas fuerte" - aclaro mirando al dragon

"¿Que te impulsa a desear mas poder?" - pregunto mirando al Sekiryuutei

"Quiero vengar la muerte de mis padres" - contesto de inmediato - "Pero tambien... quiero proteger a alguien que es importante para mi" - agrego con seguridad

Tannin estiro sus manos de las cuales aparecieron circulos magicos, Issei sabia que tal vez no saldria bien parado de aquel ataque, a tan corta distancia no podria conjurar su campo protector de energia, al menos no a un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para protegerse del ataque del antiguo rey dragon

Luego de unos segundos los circulos desaparecieron, Issei miro extrañado a Tannin quien comenzo a reirse

"JAJAJAJA... Mocoso, ha pasado mucho desde que vi a alguien tan decidido como tu, me resultas muy interesante" - comento divertido" - "Ddraig, ha pasado mucho tiempo" - saludo al dragon celestial

"Asi es, ahora entiendo, me parecia extraño que no fueses con todo, siendo que las manzanas son algo que aprecias casi con fervor religioso" - comento el emperador rojo

"Yu-Long me contacto hace unos dias junto al mono Yokai, solicitando que le hiciese el favor de probar al Sekiryuutei, debo decir que lo has hecho bien mocoso, me sorprende que ese vago dragon hiciese algo como querer enseñar a alguien" - comento divertido con la idea

Issei cayo al suelo sentado, por lado aliviado y por otro molesto, en verdad estuvo en peligro durante toda la persecucion

"En verdad que eres muy fuerte, ni siquiera los hijos del dios de la guerra griego lograron dañar con tanta facilidad mi armadura" - comento mirando al dragon

"Ja, esos mocosos no se comparan con el poder de los reyes dragones, aunque deberias ver a Tiamat, ella si que es peligrosa" - comento con un ligero temblor

El peli castaño sonrio levemente, podia darse una idea de como era la hembra mas fuerte de los dragones

"De todas formas mocoso, ya es hora de que te vayas, lastimosamente, tu visita al infierno no paso desapercibida a pesar de que ingresaste con la puerta del dragon, creo que exageramos un poco con la persecucion y llamamos la atencion de cierto grupo de personas" - dijo serio mirando hacia una direccion en concreto

Tannin uso su poder para abrir una nueva puerta del dragon, indicandole a Issei que entrase rapidamente

Una vez la puerta se cerro, emprendio vuelo de inmediato hacia el borde de su territorio

Alli vio a dos personas con multiples alas de murcielago, la primera una mujer de cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas, ojos azules y un cuerpo que muchos definirian como de en sueño, cubierto por un conjunto rosa

El segundo es un hombre de cabellera carmesi, ojos verde azulados y armadura que era cubierta casi en su totalidad por una capa negra

Tannin sabia que ambos eran de los mas poderosos demonios en el infierno y la razon de su aparicion en su territorio era bastante obvia

"Leviatan, Lucifer, es una agradable sorpresa, pero como saben no me complace que seres que no son dragones vengan a este santuario" - dijo serio

"Lamentamos las molestias, pero hemos sentido multiples energias como si se enfrentasen a alguien, ademas que pude percibir como una energia repentinamente desaparecio del lugar, ¿podrias explicarnos que ha sucedido Tannin? - pregunto el nombrado Lucifer

"No hay mucho que explicar, un antiguo amigo aparecio para visitar y acepto ayudarme con un entrenamiento para los dragones mas jovenes" - respondio mirando a ambos demonios

"Tanninin-chan, sentimos tu energia elevarse muuuuucho, parecia que las cosas no eran solo un simple entrenamiento, sera mejor que respondas o usare mi poder como chica magica para que reveles la verdad" - dijo la mujer que llevaba el titulo de Leviatan

El antiguo rey dragon miro con algo de duda a la demonio, preguntandose como alguien como ella podia comportarse asi, aunque sabia bien que el hombre de cabellera carmesi tambien podia ser cuestionado por ciertas caracteristicas personales, pero eso era tema para otra ocasion

"He dicho todo lo que sucedio, es cuestion de ustedes si creerme o no" - dijo alejandose mientras los dos demonios le miraban

"Estoy seguro de que oculta algo, esa energia tenia escencia de dragon pero no completa, tal vez un portador de algun Sacred gear con caracteristicas draconicas" - dijo el hombre de cabellera carmesi

Mundo Humano

Issei regreso a la montaña donde se encontraba el dragon de jade y el rey mono, cansado luego de todo lo sucedido, pero tambien curioso al ver que Tannin no queria que se encontrase con los demonios

Si bien el rumor de que los dos dragones celestiales ya habian aparecido en la epoca actual ya estaba circulando entre las facciones, aun muchos desconocian su identidad

Pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, Issei saco las manzanas del guantelete y se las entrego a Yu-Long, salvo dos, las cuales eran para el y Le fay

"Sin duda lo has hecho bien mocoso, no tengo objecion alguna, Sun Wukong" - dijo el rey dragon al Buda

El legendario mono miro con una sonrisa al Sekiryuutei, sin duda seria algo divertido

"Bien jovencito, tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana, preparate por que esto requerida cada gramo de esfuerzo que puedas dar" - dijo el legendario mono

Fin del capitulo

Buenas, espero hayan disfrutado estos dos capitulos, como podran ver, ahora Issei estara bajo la tutela del legendario "Buda luchador victorioso" asi como del "Dragon de Jade", lo cual traera habilidades que veran en capitulos futuros a corto y largo plazo, pero sera un salto temporal de al menos un año

Tambien con esto entramos al ultimo arco antes de Kuoh, el cual introducira a nuevos personajes, tanto de las novelas como posiblemente originales, esto claro aun no lo decido ya que tengo una duda con respecto a eso

Solo me queda decir que agradesco a los que han dejado sus comentarios apoyando este fic, espero poder seguir entreteniendolos en el futuro y FELIZ AÑO A TODOS


	19. Tour de caza global del dragon

Buenas gente, aqui con dos nuevos caps, espero lo disfruten

Recordar que este cap inicia luego de un time-skip de un año, los sucesos sobre el entrenamiento se tocaran como breves flashbacks

Capitulo 19: El Tour de caza mundial del dragon (Parte 1: objetivo de caza)

Londres, Inglaterra

En las calles londineses se encontraba Issei, quien miraba a la distancia se acercaba un hombre de que aparentaba estar alrededor de los 40 años, este hombre era quien salvo y protegio al ultimo miembro de la familia Hyodo, no por desear algo, si no por que conocia a la familia muy bien, asi como el joven era amigo de su hija

Este hombre era Touji Shidou, padre de Irina Shidou sacerdote de la iglesia protestante

El hombre se sento en la silla frente a Issei con una sonrisa que transmitia calma a quien la viese, pero Issei conocia bien a este hombre, pues muy pocos reconocerian que hace no mucho fue un exorcista

"Issei, en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo" - comento el sacerdote mientras bebia el te de su taza

"Asi es, señor Shidou, es realmente una coincidencia encontrarle aqui, ciertamente planeaba visitarle a usted y a su esposa" - dijo el castaño sonriendo levemente

"Me alegra oir eso, Shizuka se alegrara de verte, si es que aun contemplas el ir a pasar por casa" - comento el sacerdote sonriendo

"¿No me diga que esta aqui por trabajo?, por como habla parece que no volvera pronto a casa" - replico el joven mirando al adulto frente a el

"Lastimosamente asi es, pero todo es parte de los designios de nuestro señor" - dijo mirando el collar del joven - Veo que has visitado muchos lugares" - dijo con un tono ligeramente serio

"Jajaja, si, podriamos decir algo asi" - dijo sabiendo a que se referia el padre de su antigua amiga - "Por cierto, ¿como esta Irina?" - pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

El señor Shidou vio lo que el joven queria hacer pero lo dejo pasar de momento

"Dentro de unas semanas terminara su entrenamiento como exorcista, lo cual me enorgullece bastante, aunque ella se niega a que la visite en el convento" - respondio con una falsa expresion de dolor

(_Seguramente no quiere que le ponga en verguenza)__** \- **_Penso Hyodo un poco divertido al recordar las veces que el señor Shidou ponia en verguenza de una u otra forma a su hija

"Issei, dime... ¿Cuando te casaras con mi hija?" - pregunto de imprevisto el sacerdote provocando que el Sekiryuutei escupa el contenido de su vaso

"P-por favor señor, eso no es para bromear" - contesto ligeramente avergonzado y agradecido de que cierta maga este visitando su hogar - "Ya le dije varias veces que Irina solo es una buena amiga, es imposible que la vea con otros ojos

"¿Estas seguro?" - cuestiono sacando algo de su billetera

Issei hubiese vuelto a escupir si hubiese tratado de beber algo al ver la foto de Irina Shidou vestida con el traje de exorcista, mismo que vio usando a la exorcista de cabellera azul que conocio hace tiempo

(_¿Que sucede con la faccion del cielo y esos trajes que parecen ser de sadomasoquismo?) -_ se cuestiono asi mismo - (_Lo que es peor, este anciano lleva una foto de su hija vestida asi en su billetera, cualquiera que viese la foto cuestionaria de inmediato el metodo de crianza que Irina ha recibido_) - se dijo asi mismo

"Se ve bien... bien" - dijo tratando de dar una respuesta que no llevase a nada incomodo

"¿Solo eso diras?, esperaba que te quedases enbobado por la belleza de mi hija, en verdad heredo la apariencia de su madre" - comento con una sonrisa ligeramente pervertida

Issei recordo levemente cuando vio a la madre de Irina en bikini hace unos años antes de que comenzara a cazar seres sobrenaturales, sus mejillas se sonrojaron debido a que ciertamente la mujer era muy hermosa por decirlo de la forma mas respetuosa

"Lo lamento señor Shidou, pero no puedo decir nada mas pues seria faltar el respeto de mi novia" - dijo usando la carta de tener pareja y no querer serle infiel de ninguna forma

"Ohh, no esperaba que tuvieses a una joven en tu vida tan pronto, Irina se decepcionara ciertamente, ella ha ansiado verte desde hace mucho tiempo" - comento algo desilusionado mientras que Issei pensaba que su amiga queria verle y no por las razones que el sacerdote pensaba - "De casualidad esa novia tuya, ¿no sera la hija de la familia Pendragon?" - pregunto con mas seriedad

"Jejejejeje" - rio incomodo - "pueeesss... si" - respondio lo mas calmado que pudo

La expresion del rostro de Touji Shidou era una bastante incomoda, no por el si no por Issei a quien veia casi como a su propio hijo

"Sabes que la familia Pendragon es una de las mas leales al servicio del cielo, ¿cierto?" - pregunto mirando al castaño que dejo el nerviosismo a un lado

"Lo se, trabaje un par de veces para ellos, siendo mi ultimo trabajo el cuidar de su hija y tratar de hacer que regresara a casa, cosa que no logre" - dijo con seriedad - Ellos no saben que yo soy el Sekiryuutei, solo piensan que soy simplemente un joven con habilidad suficiente para enfrentar a los seres sobrenaturales, nada mas" - dijo serio

"Por tu bien, en verdad lo espero que asi sea" - comento mirando su taza ahora vacia

Minutos mas tarde ambos se separaron, Issei regreso al hotel en el que se hospedaba desde que llego a la ciudad junto a Le fay y se quedo alli todo el dia descansando

Por la noche tomo un baño del cual al salir se quedo mirando la cicatriz que recorria su torso en forma diagonal, desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo de su cintura

Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas hasta el amanecer del dia siguiente

Issei se preparaba para salir de la ciudad, habia decidido visitar la casa de los Shidou, lo cual no tomaria mucho tiempo ya que la casa se ubicaba a un par de horas de Londres, pero para cuando estuvo listo para salir, su celular vibro

"¿Quien sera?" - se cuestiono curioso mientras veia quien le llamaba para poner una expresion molesta - "¿Que quieres?" - pregunto molesto

"Tambien te saludo mi rival" - respondio la persona del telefono

"Vali, apenas soportamos la presencia del otro, hablar por telefono es muy molesto, asi que se breve" - comento el dragon rojo

"Jajaja, si, tambien deseo pelear contigo, pero no es por ello que te llamo, es por que consegui una pieza de informacion que va a hacer que cambies tus prioridades en cuanto a quien asesinar" - dijo con seguridad en su voz

Issei se extraño, para que el peliplateado asegure que habra alguien a quien el quiera destrozar a golpes con mas ganas que a el, debe ser verdad pues solo hay una persona en todos los mundos que podria ser

"¿Donde y cuando nos reunimos?" - pregunto con un tono poco emocional

"Una hora, la misma cafeteria de siempre" - respondio para luego cortar el llamado

Issei se quedo mirando unos momentos el telefono, tratando de calmarse a si mismo se quedo sentado en la cama para minutos mas tarde salir hacia el lugar de reunion

Una hora mas tarde Issei y Vali estaban sentados en una cafeteria del en el centro de Londres, esa cafeteria tuvo que ser reconstruida hace poco tiempo debido a un curioso incidente

Ambos portadores de los dragones celestiales trataban de mantener lo mejor que podian a raya el deseo de aniquilar al otro, pues era algo casi natural el atacarse mutuamente debido a sus sacred gears

"Di rapido lo que tienes que decir, no es comodo para ninguno" - dijo el castaño que cerraba la mano tan fuerte como podia

"Bien, sere breve, me entere que uno de los miembros de la faccion de Old Maou estara en el mundo humano, algo raro considerando que prefieren estar en el infierno recluidos en los antiguos castillos" - comento el dragon blanco

Issei le miro con interes, sabiendo por boca del mismo Vali en su ultima reunion que los demonios de la faccion de los reyes antiguos podria ser quien fue el causante de su tragedia, era una oportunidad de oro

"¿Quien?" - pregunto mirando intensamente a su rival que sonrio al ver la intensidad del dragon rojo

"Su nombre es Shalba Beelzebub, desconosco que estara haciendo, pero se que estara en la ciudadela vampirica de la faccion Tepes en dos dias, si logras llegar alli, podras averiguar si sabe algo o si es el responsable de lo que te sucedio" - dijo mirando al castaño quien tenia una mirada que prometia dolor

Issei se quedo en silencio, era una oportunidad muy buena como para dejarla pasar, solo habia un obstaculo

"¿Puedes cuidar de ella?" - pregunto mirando al peliplata que le miraba con una diminuta sonrisa para despues borrarla

"Sabes que ella estara muy preocupada y posiblemente no dude en ir a por ti, ¿cierto?" - pregunto serio - "Solo para que te lo pienses mejor, planeo ir en busca de las bestias capaces de asesinar a los dioses, aun asi, ¿estas seguro que quieres que Le fay este con mi grupo mientras tu vas por tu cuenta detras de un demonio de clase superior? - cuestiono mirando con seriedad al pelicastaño

"Se que vas a cosas mas peligrosas que yo, pero al menos alli estara el siscon de su hermano que la cuidara de todo, en cambio yo puede que falle en eso..." - reconocio mientras hablaba con voz apagada - "Pero, tu harias lo mismo con Kuroka si tuvieses la oportunidad de ponerle las manos a tu abuelo, ¿me equivoco?" - cuestiono mirando al peliplateado que le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad

Por breves instantes, un brillo verdoso y azulado aparecio en las manos de ambos, para luego desvanecerse primero el brillo de la mano de Vali y luego el de Issei

"Esta bien, la buscare mas tarde, le avisare a Arthur antes, pero no te quejes si ella se enfada contigo" - dijo a regañadientes

"Solo me interesa que este a salvo" - murmuro Hyodo mientras pensaba en lo que tenia que hacer

"Entonces, ¿partiras hoy?" - pregunto el portador de la Divine dividing

"Asi es, debo llegar rapido a Rumania, por suerte podre transportarme a la capital y desde alli viajare hacia Transilvania, donde si no recuerdo mal estaba la ciudadela mas grande de la faccion vampirica" - dijo serio

Poco despues Vali se retiro, dejando solo a Issei quien se quedo pensativo, para luego de casi media hora volver al hotel y preparar un bolso para su pequeño viaje

Durante la noche, el joven portador del boosted gear se quedo recostado mirando al techo, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta que en su brazo estaba activo el guantelete rojo

"¿Ddraig?" - pregunto extrañado

"Me alegra que prestes atencion, tardaste varios minutos en fijarte que te estaba llamando" - dijo el dragon celestial - Dime, ¿crees estar listo?" - pregunto serio

Issei se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo, esto es lo que habia ansiado mas que nada, ahora tenia una pista y tal vez al responsable

"Si... Estoy listo, se que fue uno de los miembros de la faccion de los antiguos reyes, aunque tal vez este Shalba no sea el responsable, servira como un mensaje para el verdadero responsable" - dijo mientras apretaba sus puños

Fin del capitulo


	20. Tour de caza global del dragon (parte 2

Capitulo 20: Tour de caceria global del dragon (parte 2: el terrible demonio y la triste doncella)

Issei miraba con seriedad al hombre de cabellera rubia que le sostenia la mirada sonriendo perversamente, pocos angeles caidos eran como el que tenia frente a el, solo negocios es la politica de esta persona, aun con los de su propia raza mantenia esa perspectiva

Pero cuando se es traficante de informacion, es natural que sea asi, despues de todo, una forma de manipular al mundo es a traves de la informacion

"200 grandes, en efectivo, dame lo que necesita Hiruma" - dijo serio el pelinegro mientras dejaba un maletin encima de la mesa

El caido de cabellera rubia que desafiaba la gravedad aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa, mientras le lanzaba una libreta al castaño que la atrapo sin despegar la mirada

"Kekekekeke, siempre es bueno hacer negocios Sekiryuutei" - dijo abriendo el maletin observando con deleite los billetes verde con el simbolo del dolar

Issei uso magia para salir del lugar, detestaba tratar con ese caido en particular, pues era alguien imposible de engañar, tan antiguo como Azazel, el lider de Grigori, pero con una inteligencia que le permitia estar cinco pasos por delante de su propio jefe en algunos aspectos entre otras cosas

Muchos rumores rodeaban la existencia del angel caido Hiruma Yoichi, como se hacia llamar actualmente, Issei por todo el tiempo que ha trabajado para el solo pudo comprobar uno... que el desgraciado hizo caer a un angel que rivalizaba con la belleza de la arcangel Gabriel

El cielo estaba nublado en la antigua ciudad de Transilvania, el aire tan frio como se podria esperar del invierno, Issei miro el contenido de la libreta para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo, ajustandose el bolso que colgaba de su hombro derecho continuo su camino

La ciudadela vampirica mas importante del mundo estaba cerca de Transilvania, el problema radicaba que al mismo tiempo era imposible de llegar a ella debido a que generalmente se mantenia protegida con magia que la ocultaba de la vista tanto humana como sobrenatural. Por supuesto, cuando lograbas desentrañar el truco podias verla, pero quedaba el asunto de como entrar

Solo pocos, aun en el mundo sobrenatural se atreverian a aventurarse en las ciudadelas vampiricas, mas aun en la capital vampirica donde residian las facciones Tepes y Carmilia

Habia pocas formas de llegar a ella, sin terminar como donante de sangre involuntario, por lo cual habia mucho menos formas de llegar sin que te atrapen y dones tu sangre

Alli es donde entra cierto tipo de personas, como el angel caido Hiruma, quien tenia todo tipo de informacion... incluso como entrar a un lugar que virtualmente es imposible de infiltrar

"Veamos, hacia el norte de Transilvania, la ciudad de Cluj Napoca, en el centro del bosque maldito" - murmuro leyendo las anotaciones de la libreta

"Me sorprende que ese sujeto siga con vida aun despues de tanto tiempo" - comento Ddraig - "La primera vez que le vi fue cuando el segundo portador estaba en busca del santo grial solo para perecer en la busqueda" -dijo llamando la atencion del pelicastaño

"Eso si que fue hace tiempo" - dijo mirando a la direccion en la que debia dirigirse

No tardo mucho en encontrar la ciudad la cual estaba en lo profundo de los bosques que la rodeaban

La ciudad era bella, pero se podia sentir una ligera vibra extraña, la cual se acentuaba una vez se acerco a los bordes del bosque que los lugareños aseguraban estaba maldito

Issei no tardo en entender el por que las personas creian tales cosas, habia una sensacion extraña que recorria el lugar, se sentia observado, pero Ddraig le aseguro que no habia nadie o algo en el lugar

Durante el camino las cosas raras se acentuaban, plantas totalmente desidratadas asi como arboles que presentaban signos de necrosis, ese bosque si que era raro

Pero al llegar al centro del bosque, un claro en el que aparentemente nada crecia segun los lugareños estaba la respuesta

"Vaya, con que esto lo explica todo" - dijo el mitico dragon

Issei concentro algo de energia en sus ojos, con lo cual pudo ver lo mismo que la bestia en el guantelete, su rostro rapidamente formo un rictus de sorpresa

"¡Una entrada a la fisura dimensional! - exclamo sorprendido - "Ahora entiendo por que este bosque es tan raro, esta fisura es la razon detras de ello, aunque me pregunto como es que se formo y ha mantenido" - comento para si mismo

"Bueno, es uno de los misterios del mundo, ¿no crees? - comento una voz desde detras de el

Issei rapidamente se dio la vuelta y miro, frente a el se hallaba un hombre de alrededor cuarenta años, de cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, una pequeña barba de chivo del mismo color, sus ojos de un gris opaco pero que transmitian una sensacion de poder

(_Este tipo se parece a Vali pero mas viejo... ¡espera!... ¿No sera acaso...?) _\- penso con preocupacion

"¿Quien eres?" - cuestiono preparandose para un posible combate

"Llamame Rizevin, joven Sekiryuutei" - se presento el hombre

Issei hizo aparecer el guantelete rapidamente, tomando una pose de combate

"¿Has venido a por mi demonio" - cuestiono mirando al hombre que solo rio divertido

"Al contrario pequeño Sekiryuutei, he venido en son de paz y con una proposicion interesante que hacerte" - dijo sonriendo de forma enigmatica - "Si aceptas hacer lo que quiero pedirte, te dire algo muy interesante" - agrego en tono infantil

El hombre dejo fluir un poco de su poder, lo suficiente para que Issei se pusiera nervioso

Luego de unos minutos Issei desactivo el guantelete, Rizevim sonrio complacido

"Yo tambien tengo una pregunta, aceptare lo que quieres pedirme pero quiero que respondas mi preguntas y me digas ese algo que aseguras me interesa" - dijo serio

"Jeje, demandas mucho, pero esta bien, despues de todo lo que quiero que hagas es muy importante para mi" - comento divertido - "Bien, en esa ciudadela vampirica hay una joven a la que quiero que rescates y saques de alli, esta joven tiene en su poder una longinus, mas precisamente la **Sephirot Graal**" - dijo llamando la atencion del joven - "Lamentablemente no pude rescatar a la pobre joven por mi cuenta, los vampiros son bastante desconfiados de los extraños... aun entre ellos jejeje" - comento como si todo fuese un chiste

Issei no era tonto, Ddraig le comento lo poco que sabia sobre las longinus, la **Sephirot Graal **era una sub-especie del santo grial, lo que le permitia estar en contacto con los principios de la vida, pero segun sabia eso causaba ciertos problemas en el portador asi como tambien que generalmente el portador moria a manos de uno de los dragones celestiales cada vez que aparecian

Ddraig le conto que eso se debia a que una vez ambos dragones en medio de un combate se encontraron con un portador que logro llevar la longinus a su estado de Balance breaker, reviviendo a antiguos portadores del Boosted gear y Divine dividing, provocando un gran caos

Debido a ese suceso, ambos dragones celestiales acordaron a pesar de sus diferencias que era mas importante acabar con quien tuviese aquella Longinus aun si eso significaba dejar de lado su propio enfrentamiento

"Esta bien acepto" - respondio el joven emperador rojo

"Bien me alegra mucho escuchar eso, aqui tienes una foto de su portador, mejor dicho portadora" - dijo entregandole una fotografia

En la fotografia, una joven de gran belleza aparecia, Issei noto como los cabellos dorados de la joven trataban de ocultar unos ojos rojizos desprovistos de vida

"Bien, ahora quiero que me respondas" - dijo guardando la foto en su bolsillo - "¿El nombre de Vali, te es conocido?" - pregunto mirando a los ojos grises que no perdieron ese brillo de diversion

"Por supuesto, es el nombre de mi querido nieto, tu rival" - respondio confirmando las dudas de Issei quien apreto los puños

"Bien, dime lo que querias decirme y largate" - demando mirando al demonio que sonrio entretenido

"El nombre del demonio que asesino a tus padres es Shalba Beelzebub, el mismo que llegara dentro de unas horas a la ciudadela para tratar de negociar una alianza entre los vampiros y la brigada del caos" - dijo mientras un circulo magico aparecia a sus pies

Issei fue tomado desprevenido por las palabras del demonio, vio mientras este desaparecia lentamente sin dejar de sonreir en todo momento

Unos minutos mas tarde recupero la compostura, preguntandose que planeaba el antiguo demonio

"Sera mejo... partir de una vez" - murmuro aun sin saber que pensar exactamente

Las palabras del hijo de la estrella del alba habia puesto una gran carga mental en el joven quien no sabia como tomarse el hecho que estaba a muy poco de poner punto final a su pasado

"Compañero, debes usar el Scale Mail, de otra manera tu cuerpo se destruira al instante que entres alli" - aviso Ddraig - "Sin contar que podriamos encontrarnos al gran rojo alli" - dijo con seriedad

Ese aviso alerto a Issei, quien decidio pensar despues en todo el asunto, ahora no era el momento pues posiblemente se encontraria con la existencia mas fuerte de todo el mundo

Activando el Balance Breaker y recubriendo tanto su cuerpo como la armadura con Touki entro en aquella fisura dimensional

Era la primera vez que veia la grieta dimensional, lugar en el que antiguamente colisionaron los dos dioses dragones y actualmente solo era habitado por el dragon mas fuerte, el dragon del apocalipsis, Gran rojo

El lugar era muy raro, podia llegar a marear de tan solo verle, si debia decir una palabra para describir el lugar seria...

"Kaleidoscopio, eso define muy bien el entorno de este lugar" - dijo al ver a amalgama de colores alrededor

"Sera mejor movernos rapido, este lugar esta consumiendo con rapidez tu energia compañero" - dijo serio el dragon gales

Issei rapidamente comenzo a moverse en busca de una salida que llevase a su destino, pero a los pocos minutos se detuvo

"¿como demonios la encontrare si veo lo mismo a cada paso?" - se cuestiono mirando a su alrededor

"Tal vez haya que crear una" - comento el dragon

"¿Como rayos quieres que haga eso?" - pregunto sin entender

"Hmm, tu solo piensa a donde quieres llegar, yo reunire la energia y luego la liberamos de golpe" - respondio la mitologica bestia

"¿Tan simple?" - pregunto extrañado

"Por lo que se de la grieta dimensional, basicamente rompes la pared dimensional del mundo, por ello puedes viajar a donde quieras, aunque facilita obviamente el que conoscas de antemano el lugar al que quieres llegar" - comento mientras el castaño asentia comprendiendo

Issei se concentro pero solo pudo recordar la foto que le dio Rizevim, recordar a la chica de la foto fue todo lo que pudo hacer

"¡Ahora libera la energia! - grito Ddraig

Issei libero su energia en un estallido y a poca distancia una grieta comenzo a aparecer, de ella la imagen de una celda sin iluminacion se podia ver, asi como una delgada figura que apenas se distinguia como perteneciente a una mujer

"¿Que demonios?" - dijo mientras se acercaba

"Compañero, debes entrar alli, esa es la abertura que necesitas para entrar a la ciudadela vampirica" - indico la voz del guantelete

Issei cruzo la grieta, desactivandose la armadura sin que el mismo lo hiciese, parecia que la grieta dimensional absorbio mucha de su energia

Ignorando esos detalles, Issei se acerco a la celda, tratando de ver quien estaba alli

"¿Quien eres?" - pregunto con voz debil la persona en la celda

Issei reconocio que era una voz femenina, pero por el tono debil, parecia haber estado sufriendo hace poco

"Soy quien ha venido a liberarte" - respondio Hyodo

"Mientes... puedo sentir la energia del Sekiryuutei, has venido a liberarme pero de la vida" - replico carente de emocion

"Se de la historia entre los Sekiryuutei y tus antecesores, pero te prometo, tu vida no esta en peligro por mi, de momento" - aseguro pero la chica parecia no creerle

"No te creo, todos los emperadores rojo y blanco han asesinado a los portadores del Sephiroth Graal desde tiempos antiguos, no hay forma que tu, un Sekiryuutei no busque asesinarme, sabiendo la clase de poder que poseo" - dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba simular algo de diversion pero fallaba miserablemente

Lastimosamente, la conversacion llego hasta alli, unos pasos rapidos se escucharon desde fuera

"Esta es una torre, ¿cierto?" - cuestiono el castaño mirando a la joven e intercalando hacia la unica puerta

"Asi es, es la torre mas alta, algo cliche ciertamente" - respondio con lo que parecia una sonrisa divertida

Issei concentro algo de energia en su mano derecha y golpeo la pared, viendo que aparentemente estaba en el lugar mas alto de la ciudadela y sabiendo bien que no tendria otra opcion

"¡Aunque no me creas, te salvare, te sacare de alli y de este lugar, te mostrare un mundo nuevo!" - le aseguro antes de saltar

Fin del capitulo

Espero les haya gustado este par de caps, mañana subire los nuevos caps de mi fic de Percy jackson... si es que me deja subir por que a veces ni a pedos me deja


	21. Tour de caza global (parte 3)

Capitulo 21: Tour de caceria global (Parte 3: Beelzebub)

La ciudadela vampirica estaba en estado de alerta, habian sentido una poderosa presencia en la torre mas alta, donde yacia prisionera la dueña del Sephiroot graal

Los vampiros no hallaron nada raro, pero no eran tan ilusos como para dejarlo pasar, por lo que estaban buscando posibles sospechosos, lo cual era algo molesto para Issei, quien se hallaba escondido en los callejones mas alejado de la torre donde ingreso a traves de la fisura dimensional

"Tsk, es la quinta vez que cambio de ubicacion, deben haber sentido el aroma a sangre caliente" - comento molesto

"Es de esperar, despues de todo los vampiros viven de la sangre, esta vez no sera como aquella vez en que estabas con los exorcistas, ahora no tienes apoyo de nadie, asi que, ¿que haras?" - pregunto Ddraig curioso

"No es mucho lo que puedo hacer, debere ver si lo que dijo ese demonio es verdad, de ser asi... Bueno, no se, siento un gran deseo de acabar con ese demonio, pero si lo hago es muy probable que muera antes de poder siquiera acercarme a el" - respondio el portador del boosted gear

"No me referia a eso, hablaba de la chica" - indico el dragon con un tono mas serio

El castaño se quedo en silencio, sabiendo a que queria llegar la bestia legendaria dentro del sacred gear

"Lo se, deberia asesinarla, pero si lo hago solamente sera comprar algo de tiempo, cosa que realmente no tengo mucho mientras que si la matamos quien sabe que faccion podria tener aquel "Longinus" en el futuro, ademas, ¿viste el estado en el que esta?" - cuestiono pero el emperador rojo no dijo nada - "La chica esta rota o al menos esta casi en ese estado, sera usada como marioneta seguramente y con ello estallara el caos de forma inimaginable, piensa en lo que haria la faccion vampirica con tal poder" - dijo pensativo

"¿Que tal aquel demonio?, Rizevim Lucifer... ¿No estara tras el Sephiroot Graal tambien?" - cuestiono el dragon

"Si, ya lo pense, no se me ocurre en que podria usarla, pero se que no es nada bueno" - respondio serio

"Entonces, ¿que haras?" - volvio a preguntar la bestia draconica

"La salvare, si ella cae en las manos de alguna faccion sera un cambio en el balance de todo, si eso pasa nadie estara a salvo, si eso pasa, Le fay estara en constante peligro... Me cabrea de gran manera, pero es mas importante salvar a esa chica vampiro que ir a por aquel demonio que asesino a mis padres" - respondio mientras apretaba sus puños hasta hacer que sangre surgiese de la mano derecha - "Solo me acercare lo suficiente para poder verlo, para no olvidar su rostro y por fin poner rostro a quien me ha ocasionado tantas pesadillas" - dijo serio

"Entiendo... En verdad, has cambiado a como eras al principio" - comento el dragon

El humano se limito a sonreir, sabiendo a que se referia, abrio el bolso a un lado de el, sacando frascos con agua bendita, crucifijos entre otras cosas

"Sera mejor prepararme, no faltara mucho para que puedan rastrearme sin problemas, ademas, debo volver hacia el palacio de todas formas, asi que conflicto es inevitable, lo mejor que puedo hacer es eliminar a cuantos pueda antes de que se arme la gorda" - comento para si mismo sonriendo ligeramente

Mientras tanto, palacio Tepes

El actual rey de la familia vampirica Tepes miraba con sus frios ojos a la comitiva demoniaca que llegaba, en especial a aquel demonio de armadura negra que sonreia con soberbia

"Es un honor estar ante usted, rey vampiro Rayleigh Tepes" - dijo con falso respeto, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el vampiro

"Habla de una vez, los tuyos no son bienvenidos en territorio vampiro" - hablo con frialdad mientras sus ojos rojos veian como el rostro del demonio se torcia ligeramente

Con Issei

El castaño saltaba entre los edificios, su mirada seria ocultaba la colera que sentia

"Puedo sentirlo, presencia demoniaca en el palacio, uno de los demonios es especialmente fuerte, si lo que dijo Lucifer es verdad entonces..." - Apresuro el paso aumentando la presion de su poder

En cosa de segundos varios vampiros aparecieron, pero rapidamente fueron derrotados por el joven Sekiryuutei que avanzaba sin detenerse

"Adios al plan de ir con cuidado" - comento Ddraig al ver como Issei avanzaba rapidamente hacia el palacio vampirico

"¡Detenganlo!" - gritaron varios hijos de la noche al ver como el castaño avanzaba

"¡Ese infeliz debe de estar aliado con los demonios, ha sido una trampa de ellos!" - grito uno antes de ser atacado por el castaño que lo mando a volar de una patada

"¡Jamas digas que estoy con esas escorias de nuevo!" - grito Hyodo - ¡Desgraciados estorban!" -grito dando un gran salto al aire - "DRAGON SHOT"

Palacio Tepes

Una explosion se escucho a la distancia, el rey miro a los demonios, colocando a algunos nerviosos por la mirada que esos ojos rojos les dirigian

"Demonio, por tu bien espero que esto no sea cosa tuya" - dijo el rey vampiro

"Se lo aseguro, esto no tiene que ver con nosotros" - dijo mirando al vampiro sentado en el trono

En ese momento, un joven de cabello oscuro se acerco al rey quien le miro por el rabillo del ojo

"¿Que sucede?" - cuestiono

"Señor, el atacante segun nos informan es solo un humano" - informo llamando la atencion del rey como del demonio

"¿Un humano?, ¿sera algun exorcista?" - comento pensativo

"No lo sabemos señor, a pesar de que ha usado agua bendita y crucifijos, mayoritariamente a peleado solo con sus puños" - respondio el vampiro al rey quien le miro incredulo

"¡Tonterias!... Es imposible que un simple humano cause tal conmocion con solo sus puños, debe estar usando algo, tal vez una Sacred gear, ¿acaso ese humano no tiene alguna caracteristica o arma?" - pregunto mirando intensamente al joven vampiro

"S-si, en su brazo izquierdo hay un guantelete rojo con joyas verdes" - respondio algo cohibido por la mirada del rey

El demonio miro al joven vampiro ante lo dicho

"(¿Sera acaso el Sekiryuutei?)" - penso seriamente el demonio

"Vastago de Beelzebub, vendras conmigo, si es verdad que no tienes que ver, entonces tomaras la vida de aquel intruso para demostrar la veracidad de tu inocencia" - Dijo el rey Tepes mirando al demonio que asintio

En ese momento una fuerte explosion que se sintio mas cerca del palacio, el rey junto a unos vampiros y los demonios salieron hacia aquella direccion

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde los vampiros trataban de detener al humano intruso, se sorprendieron de ver a un joven castaño quien apenas y tenia algunas heridas superficiales

"En verdad es fuerte, ahora entiendo como vencia tan facilmente a los demas, es un usuario de Touki, apenas se nota la capa que cubre su cuerpo, debe ser alguien muy fuerte, pero no es todo, ese guantelete emite una energia draconica pero no me es familiar" - hablo el rey con una sonrisa sadica

A su lado, el demonio de la armadura negra miraba con rostro tranquilo la escena, pero por dentro una gran ira se expandia

"(Es en verdad el Sekiryuutei, esa energia tan parecida a la de Vali, pase años buscandolo sin exito pero ahora esta ante mi, es una gran oportunidad para acabar con el, no puedo permitir que se interponga en mis planes de ninguna forma)" - penso con una sonrisa siniestra

Mientras tanto, Issei vencia vampiro tras vampiro con golpes rapidos, cuando se dio cuenta dos grandes presencias estaban a poca distancia de el, alli parados en lo alto de un edificio entre demonios y vampiros, un hombre de cabellera corta y platinada con ojos rojos carentes de vida, a su lado, un hombre de larga cabellera castaña cubierto por una armadura negra, la mirada de furia contenida le extrañaba, pero la energia que sentia era demoniaca

"(¿Sera el?)" - se pregunto mirando al demonio - "¡¿Dime, eres Shalba Beelzebub!?" - cuestiono mirando al demonio de cabellera castaña

"Ohhh, que un simple humano conosca a mi persona, sin duda es un gran honor para ti humano" - dijo sonriendo ampliamente

"(Ya veo, Lucifer tenia razon, Shalba Beelzebub es el nombre de aquel que asesino a mi familia, su sonrisa es igual a la de aquel tiempo al igual que su presencia, no hay duda, ¡Es el!)" - Penso mirando fervientemente al demonio - "Dime, descendiente de Beelzebub, ¿me recuerdas?" - pregunto sonriendo ligeramente

"Un simple humano no es digno de ser recordado por un demonio de clase alta como yo" - respondio arrogante

"Ya veo, tal vez pueda refrescar tu memoria" - dijo con seriedad - "Hace seis años vivia en Japon, una noche tu apareciste y atacaste a mi familia acusandonos de adorar a los angeles, asesinaste a mi padre atravesandole el pecho y a mi madre le cortaste el cuello mientras que a mi me dejaste desangrandome a mi suerte" - relato mientras apretaba sus puños

"No me suena, he asesinado a tanta escorias que no recuerdo a todos" - comento sonriendo

"Maldito" - dijo el castaño humano mirando con ira al demonio

"Veo que en verdad no es aliado tuyo, vastago de Beelzebub, pero parece que el tiene algo contra ti, dime, ¿le enfrentaras?" - pregunto el rey vampiro

"Hmp, no es como que tuviese otra opcion, despues de todo si me niego sus sospechas aun podrian mantenerse, por lo que asesinare a ese intruso para demostrar que no es cosa de nosotros" - replico el demonio - "(No pense que tuviese la oportunidad de acabar con mis propias manos con el Sekiryuutei, pense que al aclararse que no habia conexion entre ese humano y yo el mismo iria a enfrentarle en represalia, bueno, no importa realmente, me asegurare de asesinarle antes de que se vuelva un autentico peligro)" - penso el descendiente del rey demonio

El demonio junto a su escolta salto hasta quedar a poca distancia del humano quien se preparaba para enfrentarles

"Ataquen" - ordeno el vastago de Beelzebub

Los demonios se lanzaron pero cayeron inconcientes antes de llegar con Issei quien miro a Shalba mientras despedia un gran instinto asesino

"(No cabe duda, ese humano no es aliado de ese inepto demonio, pero aun asi, me pregunto si en verdad vino a por el, hay algo que no me deja creer en esa posibilidad expresamente)" - penso el rey vampiro mirando al humano

Mientras tanto, el miembro de la Brigada del Kaos miraba atonito como sus sirvientes cayeron en cosa de segundos

"Maldito, ¿que hiciste?" - cuestiono mirando al castaño humano

El castaño sonrio engreidamente al ver el rostro del demonio mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo

"¿Sabes que es esto?" - pregunto sonriendo

"Sekiryuutei" - respondio el castaño demonio mientras su enfado era mas evidente

"Como sabras, el dragon en el interior tiene el titulo del "Dragon rojo de la dominacion", pues eso es lo que hice, dominar" - respondio sonriendo de forma siniestra - Ahora, no hay nadie que interfiera, ¡aqui voy!" - grito Issei lanzandose a pelear

El demonio salto evadiendo al humano quien trato de golpearle directamente

"¡No te creas la gran cosa solo por que tienes eso a tu dispocision!" - exclamo lanzando una onda de energia

Pero el humano simplemente la golpeo para desviarla

"Vamos, no me subestimes... ¿o es que ya estas dando todo de ti?" - pregunto en tono burlon

Shalba se enfado mas aun al ver como un simple humano se burlaba de el, por lo que concentro mas energia y lanzo el ataque

"Idiota" - murmuro el rey vampiro al ver como actuaba el demonio

Cuando el humo se despejo, todos vieron como Issei estaba rodeado por un campo de energia mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Shalba quien se enfadaba mas y mas

"El idiota tiene un gran poder, pero es inferior a los enemigos que hemos tenido anteriormente" - comento el dragon dentro de la Boosted gear

"Si, tiene un gran poder, pero no sabe realmente como usarlo, de alguna forma, me siento decepcionado" - comento el castaño al mirar al demonio que tanto tormento le provoco

Issei hizo aparecer parte de su armadura para elevarse hacia donde se encontraba el demonio

"¡Maldito! - grito lanzando multiples esferas de energia

Issei evadia los ataques sin mucho problema, cuando alcanzo al demonio lo golpeo con fuerza repetidamente para luego tomarlo del pie izquierdo y llevarlo a gran velocidad contra el suelo estrellandolo estrepitosamente para luego saltar con fuerza mientras reunia energia en su mano izquierda

"Realmente pense que serias mas fuerte, pero no te comparas con los enemigos que he enfrentado, desaparece insecto" - dijo mientras disparaba un disparo draconico el cual fue desviado por una esfera amarilla de energia

Issei miro a quien lanzo aquella energia, con molestia vio al rey vampiro con la mano extendida

"¿Por que interveniste vampiro?" - cuestiono serio el Sekiryuutei

"He comprobado que en verdad no son aliados tu y el vastago de Beelzebub, pero aun no acabo de entender, ¿por que estas aqui?" - "pregunto serio - Apareciste en la torre mas alta de la ciudadela, donde es imposible acceder por metodos normales, lo cual fue varias horas antes de la llegada de este demonio, admito que al ver su pequeña batalla pense que era por que sabias que el estaria aqui, pero algo no me permite creer del todo eso, dime, ¿has venido por el demonio o por la chica que esta en la torre?" - cuestiono mirando friamente al humano

"Engañarle seria imposible, es verdad que sabia que el estaria aqui, pero enfrentarle no estaba dentro de mis planes, vine a por la chica de la torre para sacarla de alli" - dijo mirando al señor de los vampiros Tepes

"Entiendo, me parece algo realmente curioso, pero es algo que no puedo permitir" - dijo serio - "Vastago de Beelzebub, he determinado que no eres aliado de este humano, mas he visto cuan debil eres, vete de aqui si no quieres que te extermine yo mismo" - ordeno el rey mirando al demonio

Shalba se sentia humillado profundamente, pero sabia que no podia enfrentar al rey vampiro, menos sin apoyo, en especial con el Sekiryuutei quien no dudaria en atacarle, por lo que solo pudo hacer lo unico que le quedaba

"¡Malditos, no olvidare esta humillacion, Sekiryuutei, te asesinare sin importar que! - grito colerico mientras un circulo magico aparecia debajo de el

"¡Grita todo lo que quieras maldito, ahora conozco tu rostro y te cazare hasta los de la existencia! - exclamo mirando como desaparecia el demonio

Rayleigh miro al Sekiryuutei con sus ojos rojizos que desprendian un brillo inusual

"Ahora, debere cobrarme el que hayas asaltado mi hogar, Sekiryuutei" - dijo sonriendo sadicamente - "¡ahora no hay estorbos que molesten, me pregunto a que sabra tu sangre! - exclamo sonriendo

"Mierda, este infeliz en verdad es fuerte" - murmuro Issei mirando con seriedad como el rey Tepes se elevaba con sus alas vampiricas - "Sera mejor no descuidarme, por lo que debere tomarme esto enserio" - dijo mientras las joyas del guantelete se iluminaban a la vez que el guantelete se comenzaba a extender rapidamente por el cuerpo del castaño

"Oohhh, asi que ese es la apariencia del Sekiryuutei, ahora si que sera una batalla de verdad, hacia tiempo que no sentia esta sensacion" - dijo mirando con exitacion al poseedor del Boosted gear

Una vez que ambos estuvieron a la misma altura en el aire, no tardaron nada en iniciar el combate chocando sus puños causando una onda expansiva

Fin del capitulo

Espero les haya gustado el cap, tratare de ir actualizando mas seguido ya que recien ahora estoy teniendo algo mas de tiempo libre, por cierto, supongo que algunos esperarian algo mas del encuentro entre Issei y Shalba, pero eso significaria que el vastago de Beelzebub estaba como minimo a la altura de los dioses menores de la guerra y a mi parecer eso seria demasiado, pero hare las cosas mas interesantes en el siguiente encuentro, confien en mi :)


	22. Tour de caza global del dragon (parte 4

Capitulo 22: Tour de caza global (Parte 4: La triste doncella)

_Ella era la princesa de los Tepes, muchos pensarian que fue querida, mas no fue asi, la joven no conocio felicidad alguna, con una vida dura desde que pudo comenzar a usar la razon, la pequeña princesa fue entrenada para ser una digna vampiresa, como todos sus antecesores antes que ella_

_Su padre siempre fue distante y frio, lo mas cercano a cariño que conocio de parte de el fue un "Bien hecho" cuando mejoraba en sus entrenamientos o estudios _

_Su madre, si bien no era tan distante como su padre, aun era una relacion fria, sin mayor contacto del necesario, siempre con un ojo en cuanto a sus estudios o entrenamiento, sin preocuparse como una madre deberia hacerlo_

_Pero todo parecia mejorar cuando lo conocio a el, a su primer amigo, Gasper Vladi_

_Las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco, ella sentia un calor que no conocia, hizo cosasa que jamas pudo hacer con sus padres, pudo ser feliz, divertirse_

_Pero todas las cosas deben conocer un fin en algun momento, su amigo, Gasper, era maltratado por su familia, por algo que el no pidio o siquiera controlase... Su poder, algo que tenian en comun_

_El joven Damphir habia decidido tratar de escapar, ella le ayudo y todo termino mal_

_Se encontraron con caza vampiros a poco de lograr salir de la ciudadela vampirica, cuando los vampiros enviados por su padre llegaron ella estaba a punto de morir, Gasper yacia muerto con una estaca en el pecho a pocos metros_

_Fue dejada prisionera desde entonces, como castigo por su insolencia, por tratar de escapar, sintiendose culpable de que su unico amigo muriese por culpa de ella, por su debilidad_

_Esa es la historia de la doncella vampirica, pero como toda historia esta debe llegar a su fin, siendo este iniciado por la aparicion del dragon emperador rojo, quien siempre asesinara a la portadora del Sephiroot graal, el dragon volvera para asesinarla como a sus predecesoras, ¿verdad?_

La joven Tepes estaba en su celda, la cual desde hace poco obtuvo iluminacion gracias a la intrusion del Sekiryuutei que aparecio de la nada asegurando que la salvaria

Una broma de pesimo gusto considerando la historia de ambas **Longinus**

Desde que este habia escapado habia sentido como la ciudadela era mas bulliciosa que de costumbre, con grupos de vampiros moviendose de un lugar a otro

Por varias horas se mantuvo asi, incluso la princesa se habia quedado dormida, hasta que una explosion la desperto

La joven vampira sintio como la energia de su posible asesino se acercaba, pero poco despues fue interceptada por dos grandes presencias, una desconocida y su propio padre

La joven penso que el Sekiryuutei no lograria pasar de alli, pero en poco tiempo supero al demonio y sus esbirros y enfrentaba a su padre lo cual la sorprendia

¿Tan empeñado estaba en asesinarle? o es que acaso... ¿Este Sekiryuutei se mantendria fiel a su palabra?

Issei chocaba sus puños contra los del rey vampiro Rayleigh, quien demostro ser bastante superior en combate al demonio Beelzebub lo cual le sorprendia un poco

"(Este infeliz si que es fuerte, su poder es levemente superior al del desgraciado de Shalba, pero es mil veces superior en combate, sin duda la experiencia que posee le ha servido muy bien)" - pensaba mientras lanzaba un puñetazo dirigido hacia el centro del estomago pero era evadido por el vampiro

El rey Tepes sorprendio al humano con una patada a la cabeza que le alejo unos metros para luego rapidamente acercarse mientras un circulo magico aparecia en sus manos

Issei no tuvo tiempo para protegerse del ataque magico del vampiro recibiendolo por completo

"No peleas nada mal para ser un humano, pero que hayas superado a un rastrero demonio no significa que puedas hacer lo mismo conmigo" - dijo confiado al ver como el joven se estrellaba contra una casa de la cual salio una familia - "Ustedes alejense de aqui, no estorben mi batalla" - ordeno mirando a los vampiros

Issei se levanto algo aturdido por el ataque, miro al vampiro que se mantenia en medio del aire con una sonrisa arrogante y se elevo hacia el

Ambos volvieron a chocar, la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo era demasiado pareja, pero el vampiro gracias a su superioridad fisica lentamente iba tomando terreno, dominando al portador del Boosted gear que hacia lo mejor para defenderse

"(El desgraciado sabe como pelear, seguramente planea dejarme agotado para beber mi sangre o matarme cuando este indefenso, debo encontrar la manera de vencerle pronto y llevarme a la chica vampiro)" - penso mientras bloqueaba los poderosos golpes de su enemigo

Issei fue alejado de una patada del vampiro para luego cargar rapidamente hacia el, sorprendiendo al rey no muerto, pero este sorprendio al castaño al volverse niebla y aparecer detras de el golpeandole con toda su fuerza en la cabeza

Como un misil impacto contra el suelo, por suerte la armadura aun no recibia daño, pero en su interior el castaño comenzaba a emanar liquido vital

"Huelo algo delicioso" - dijo mientras sus orbes brillaban peligrosamente

Issei se levanto y se elevo nuevamente, el rey vampiro borro su sonrisa al ver una capa verdosa de energia cubria la armadura de su oponente

"Parece que aun no escarmientas, en ese caso, ¡ven, te derribare cuantas veces sean necesarias humano! - exclamo sonriendo

"Preparate, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz realmente" - dijo el Sekiryuutei

La armadura rojiza a gran velocidad se acerco al vampiro quien se preparo para volver a chocar cuerpos

Pero fue tomado desprevenido cuando vio a su enemigo desaparecer a tan solo milimetros dejando una figura que se desvanecia para sentir un pie en su espalda

Issei aprovecho su ventaja atacando rapidamente con una serie de golpes que para rematar con un golpe doble en la cabeza del vampiro quien se estrello contra un edificio pequeño, el castaño lanzo varias bolas de energia causando una gran explosion

Los vampiros alrededor se sorprendieron al ver a su rey recibir tal ataque, a pesar de saber que no debian interferir, varios se lanzaron en contra del Sekiryuutei que sintio como se acercaban

"Malditos estorbos" - comento al ver como era rodeado rapidamente por una gran cantidad de vampiros

Los vampiros atacaron de multiples direcciones, pero el joven a pesar de haber enfrentado al mas fuerte de ellos demostro aun tener energia para rato

Evadiendo y contra-atacando comenzo a arremeter el castaño, a pesar de que varios probaron ser lo suficientemente fuertes su forma de atacar no era muy diestra, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas en vencerles con rapidez

Desde el suelo, el Rayleigh miraba como ese humano enfrentaba a sus subordinados venciendo a uno tras otro, a pesar de tener cierta dificultad con algunos, lograba superarles

"En verdad es fuerte, los rumores de que masacrara al clan Nosferatu debe ser verdad, sabia que no podia ser todo cosa de esos infelices de la iglesia" - murmuro sonriendo ampliamente

Issei seguia peleando contra los vampiros que se sumaban, mas aparecian al vencer a otros, por lo que comenzo a pensar que pelearia contra todos los Tepes

Mientras peleaba no se percato de la aparicion de Rayleigh hasta que ya era muy tarde

Recibiendo un fuerte golpe por la espalda no pudo defenderse de los ataques de los demas vampiros, quienes al ver a su rey sonrieron levemente

"Normalmente me molestaria por que mis subordinados se entrometiesen en mis asuntos, pero reconozco tu poder humano, ahora entiendo como lograste acabar con la familia Nosferatu tan facilmente, aun a pesar de ser ayudado por esos miserables exorcistas" - dijo mirando al humano que se defendia de varios golpes - "Por ello, es que permitire que mis subordinados me ayuden en vencerte, ¡para vengar a nuestros camaradas caidos!" - exclamo lanzandose al ataque

"(Esta listo compañero)" - dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei

"Ya era hora" - murmuro

"¡¿Que diablos dices infeliz?!" - cuestiono uno de los atacantes vampiricos

"Esto... ¡Explosion!" - grito el portador del Boosted gear

Valerie Tepes apenas lograba ver el combate que se desarrollaba en la distancia, apenas veia las siluetas de los vampiros que atacaban algo rojo

Le sorprendia que Sekiryuutei enfrentase a tantos enemigos y aun pudiese mantenerse en ventaja, Pero parecia que eso no duraria mucho al ver como la silueta que reconocio era su padre volvia al combate

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como el dragon celestial libero una gran cantidad de energia formo una cupula que destruia todo a su paso

Gracias a su **Longinus** sintio como varios murieron, supuso que fueron los que estaban mas cerca del dragon en ese momento, mientras que los demas que se vieron alcanzados por el ataque de este fueron heridos

De todas formas, jamas habia sentido tal magnitud de energia y algo le decia que aun quedaba mucho mas por ver

Issei respiraba fuertemente, ese ataque le habia costado mucha energia, no tanta como para verse indefenso, pero si debia seguir peleando contra todos los que no murieron estaria en verdadero peligro

"(Parece que eliminamos a varios, pero aun quedan muchos)" - comento Ddraig

"Si, sera mejor no- Fue interrumpido por un poderoso golpe desde atras

Rayleigh, el rey Tepes estaba en mal estado, a pesar de no estar tan cerca del ataque del Sekiryuutei, aun fue seriamente dañado por este, quemaduras y sangre adornaba su palido cuerpo

"No dejare que sigas acabando con la destruyendo mi raza, pondre fin a tu vida de una vez, ¡Sekiryuutei!" - exclamo con furia

Issei miro al rey no muerto quien se lanzaba en un frenesi de golpes que apenas pudo resistir

"(El infeliz parece que esta atacando con todo de si, sus golpes son mucho mas fuerte que antes)" - penso mientras resistia el feroz ataque del vampiro

El rey vampiro logro quebrar la defensa del humano y asestarle golpes tan fuertes que comenzaron a trizar la armadura

Issei al darse cuenta de que su armadura no soportaria tal nivel de ataque por mucho tiempo trato de alejarse, pero el vampiro no le pensaba dar tal beneficio y le acorto la distancia de nuevo, logrando asestarle un poderoso golpe reforzado con magia al rostro

Pedazos del casco volaron dejando expuesta parte del rostro del castaño, del cual lineas rojizas recorrian su rostro

El vampiro sonrio al ver parcialmente el rostro del humano que tantos problemas le ha causado para luego volver al ataque, pero el breve tiempo que le dio de respiro a Issei este lo uso para reunir energia en su brazo izquierdo

Cuando el rey vampiro estaba a poca distancia el castaño sonrio y le ataco, sorprendiendo al vampiro con una gran llamarada que lo envolvio mientras caia

"Espero que no te moleste algo de calor" - comento sonriendo

"(No te desconcentres, seguramente esas llamas no lo contendran tanto, aun quedan algunos frascos de agua bendita, podrias hacer algo con ellos)" - dijo el dragon gales

"Lo se, pero no se me ocurre nada bueno, ademas no quiero matarle, suficiente es que haya acabado con muchos ya y deba llevarme a la princesa, si le mato tendre posiblemente a todas las familias vampiricas detras de mi" - dijo serio mientras se acercaba poco a poco

"¿Cual es tu plan en cuanto a mi hija?" - escucho desde las llamas - "No logro comprender que planeas, los dragones celestiales siempre han aniquilado a quienes portan la **Sephiroot graal**, ¿Buscas asesinarle o planeas algo mas?" - cuestiono mientras el fuego desaparecia a su alrededor

"Tsk, maldito, no te provoco mucho daño" - susurro el castaño - "Planeo llevarmela, tan simple como eso, lo que decida hacer con ella no es de tu imcunbencia, considerando que no podras hacer nada" - comento con una sonrisa el joven humano

"Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, la batalla aun no a terminado" - dijo desapareciendo entre una multitud de murcielagos

Hyodo miro en todas las direcciones, sin encontrar al vampiro

Rayleigh aparecio por encima del castaño atrapandolo con un abrazo de oso

"Te tengo" - susurro en su oido mientras hacia presion

Issei trataba de liberarse, pero la fuerza del vampiro seguia siendo formidable, la armadura comenzaba a agrietarse en la zona de los brazos asi como del torso, lo cual dejaria al descubierto su cuerpo quedando a merced del vampiro

"Tu sangre huele muy bien Sekiryuutei" - dijo de forma siniestra

"No me agrada que un hombre diga que huelo bien mientras esta tan cerca" - comento burlon

"Ohh, aun tienes mucha energia ¿eh?... ¡Pues yo tambien!" - exclamo mientras aumentaba la presion del abrazo

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

"(¡compañero, sera mejor romper el sello!)" - grito Ddraig

"(No, puedo vencerlo sin recurrir a romper el sello ni a "eso", ademas si lo hago mi cuerpo estara mas proximo a la draconificacion)" - replico el castaño en su mente

"¿¡Que sucede Sekiryuutei?" - pregunto con una sonrisa - "¿Te estas rindiendo tan rapido?" - pregunto burlon

"(Ddraig, reune energia, la suficiente para elevarnos con rapidez)" - dijo el humano

"(Bien, pero espero que sepa que lo que haces)" - comento el dragon preocupado

El rey no muerto seguia aumentando su fuerza en el ataque, la armadura del humano ya presentaba multiples fisuras que indicaban que pronto esta se quebraria

"Has dado buena pelea, pero es el fin, te quebrare la columna y tu sangre sera un buen acompañamiento para mi cena de victoria" - dijo sonriendo ante su inminente victoria

"T-te equivocas... sera mi ¡victoria!" - grito mientras la joya del guantelete se iluminaba

Issei uso sus brazos para atrapar los del rey vampiro mientras en sus pies circulos magicos aparecian para luego salir propulsados hacia el aire

"Maldito, sueltame" - dijo tratando de zafarse pero no lograba liberar sus brazos - "bastardo juro que te matare" - amenazaba mientras trataba de zafarse

Ambos comenzaron a caer desde muy alto, Issei no permitia que Rayleigh escapase

Luego de varios segundos ambos cayeron al suelo entre los escombros, pero el impacto fue peor para el rey no muerto quien fue usado por el castaño para amortiguar la funesta caida

Ambos estaban mal heridos, pero Issei se levanto primero

"No dejare que me detengas, mis razones para llevarme a la portadora del Sephiroot Graal no te interesan, no se cual es la historia de ustedes ni por que ella esta encerrada a pesar de ser tu hija, no me importa realmente, simplemente me la llevare y ya esta, tan simple como eso" - dijo mientras se acercaba al herido rey

"¿Me asesinaras?" - pregunto debil

"No... al menos hoy, pero si te hare mucho daño" - dijo mientras su armadura desaparecia - "Esto me ayudara" - dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalon algunos frascos - "Esto no te matara, para alguien de tu poder se que no lo hara, pero si te debilitara por un largo tiempo" - dijo derramando el liquido encima del cuerpo del vampiro

"¡Ahhhhhh, maldito, eso es agua bendita, Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" - grito al sentir el sacro liquido en su cuerpo

Una vez derramo los frascos se alejo en direccion a la torre, el castaño miro el ultimo frasco que le quedaba y lo guardo en el bolsillo

"Ddraig, ¿la armadura aguantara?" - pregunto mirando a la torre

"(Si, pero mas vale que no entres en combate por unos dias, la armadura necesita repararse del daño recibido)" - respondio con algo de molestia - "(Si hubieses usado todo tu poder por completo esto hubiese acabado hace tiempo)" - comento el dragon

"Lo se, pero eso me cobraria una gran cantidad de poder, sin contar que aun no esta por completo, ademas debo liberar el sello que Apolo me dio para detener la dragonificacion, dame algo mas de tiempo Ddraig, por ahora ese poder es una bomba de tiempo, pero cuando lo domine, el blanco debera usar el juggernaut drive para estar a la altura" - dijo con seguridad en su voz el castaño

Ddraig se mantuvo en silencio, Issei uso la armadura roja para elevarse y volar hacia la torre donde estaba encerrada Valerie Tepes

Valerie sintio cuando la batalla termino, su padre se debilito por completo pero no estaba muerto, podia sentir la presencia del emperador rojo acercarse

No sabia que sentir, no se sintio mal al sentir como su padre era llevado al borde de la muerte, tampoco sintio algo al sentir la muerte de varios hace poco, pero sentia temor al sentir la presencia del dragon acercarse

Cerro sus ojos, en pocos minutos sintio como la celda era abierta con fuerza, lentamente abrio sus ojos rojos

Frente a ella estaba el mismo joven que vio horas atras, herido por las batallas que ha tenido, mirandola con calma, sin malicia y con otras cosas que no sabia reconocer

"Hay gente que te quiere usar por tu poder, si te quedas no tendras libertad, por siempre esclava de los deseos de otros, quien me pidio que te liberase es alguien muy malo, no se que planea pero se que no es nada bueno, pero te ofrezco algo, ven conmigo, no se si podre mantenerte a salvo, tal vez un dia o varios años, no lo se, pero te aseguro algo... Si me sigues podras decidir que hacer con tu vida sin interferencia de nadie" - Escucho decirle mientras extendia su brazo izquierdo

Fin del capitulo

Espero hayan disfrutado, he decidido que actualizare solo este fic hasta completar este arco, por lo que estare subiendo caps tanto como pueda

redSS en verdad me quede pensando e incluso pense en modificar lo que tenia pensado en la historia para hacerlo un triangulo, pero no, debo mantenerme fiel a la idea de que solo sea Le fay la pareja de Issei, pero hacer un fic sobre Issei x Valerie es una idea MUY TENTADORA, no aseguro que lo vaya a hacer, pero esta dando vuelta en mi mente asi que algo se cocinara alli


End file.
